What?
by Hell Ally
Summary: Edward e Bella moram em Nova York, mas nunca se conheceram, ele é um rico executivo, ela é uma professora, o que acontece quando tania, ex-namorada de Edward,e melhor amiga de Bella morre, sendo que ela deixou uma filha de Edward todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

Essa é minha segunda fic, então ela vai ficar mais certinha que a outra.

**Personagens****:** Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper , Emmet , Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle , Vitória , e outros, que eu ainda não decidi.

**Sinopse**: Bella é uma jovem professora, que mora sozinha em seu apartamento, Edward, é um rico executivo, dono de uma grande transnacional. Eles nunca se conheceram, por mais conhecido que Edward fosse. O que acontece quando Tânia, ex-namorada de Edward, morre, deixando sua filha, fruto de sua relação com Edward, sem ninguém, sendo que Bella, melhor amiga de Tânia, vai fazer de tudo para cuidar da garota?

Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a melhor escritora do mundo Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que vocês gostem.

**Introdução**

Ponto de vista de Tânia.

Hoje, fazia exatamente cinco anos desde que Edward havia me deixado, eu já não o amava mais, mas o que mais me doía era, que ele não havia esperado nem para saber que seria pai.

_Flashback_

_- Edward meu amor, eu também tenho uma noticia para você, mas fala você primeiro, a sua parece ser mais urgente- eu estava tão empolgada para lhe falar a grande novidade, mas queria deixar o melhor para depois, ele havia __marcado de se encontrar comigo no __**central-park**__, o local onde começamos a namorar._ _- Tânia, eu gosto muito de você mas, não da mais para agente continuar, eu vou começar a tomar conta dos negócios da minha família, e eu preciso amadurecer, não da mais para nós ficarmos fingindo que esta tudo bem, eu tenho que me concentrar no trabalho e se eu quiser ter uma relação com alguém, eu quero uma relação que de futuro, e infelizmente eu não vejo nós dois juntos._ _Eu já estava em lágrima, como ele podia dizer aquilo? Para mim, tudo bem a nossa relação não era a melhor do mundo, mas podíamos da um jeito, mas aquilo que ele disse me machucou profundamente. Eu sai correndo dali, e a última coisa que eu disse para ele foi, para ele esquecer a minha existência._ _E então eu estava sozinha, e grávida de dois meses. Eu prometi para mim mesma naquele dia, que Edward Cullen jamais saberia que era pai._ _Fim do Flashback_ Eu estava indo buscar, Vanessa, minha filha, agora ela tinha quatro anos, faltava pouco tempo para completar cinco, eu era professora, de matematiaca, de quinta a oitava série, trabalhava em uma escola particular, que pertncia ao pai da minha melhor amiga, Bella, que também era professora só que de Artes. Mas como tinha uma filha, eu tinha que trabalhar horas extras em um bar, do outro lado cidade, e para não deixar minha filha sozinha, deivas Nessie, esse era seu apelido, com Bella. Nessie, adorava Bella elas passavam muito tempo juntas. Nessie não parecia em nada comigo, ela era copia Xerox do pai, tinha os olhos mais lindos do mundo, eram verde esmeraldas, sua pele era fina e branca, o cabelo era liso cacheado, que eu não deixava crescer muito, tinha um tom esquisito que nem os de Edward, bronzeado. Já era tarde, quase meia-noite eu estava muito cansada, estava na rua em que Bella morava, não era longe da minha casa, era em um bairro muito melhor, por ela ser rica, mas ela odiava luxuria, ela era sem duvida, a melhor pessoa que conhecia. Estava perdida em meu pensamentos quando vejo uma luz me cegar, a última coisa que lembro, foi um grito da minha filha, tudo o que eu via era seu rosto. 


	2. Acidente

Bem aqui vai o primeiro capitulo.

EU realmente esperam que vocês curtam a minha Fic, ela é baseada em uma historinha que eu fiz na minha cabeça( é acreditem eu tenho meus momentos).

**Capitulo um**

BPOV

Era sábado a noite, eu estava, com Nessie, no assistindo um filme, ela estav dormindo e eu estava assistindo. Nessie, era filha da minha melhor amiga, Tânia, ela professora assim como eu, mas ela tinha que sustentar a filha, por isso trabalhava em um bar, completamente do outro lado da cidade,como ela não tinha ninguém, não tinha família nenhuma, e o pai de Nessie ela recusava que ele pelo menos soubesse da existência dela, eu ficava com Nessie nos dias em que ela tinha que trabalhar, eu adorava aquela garota, ela era como uma filha para mim.

Eu estava quase dormindo também quando eu escutei, um som horrível vindo da minha rua, eu me lenvantei para ver o que havia acontecido.

-tia Bella, o que foi isso – Nessie perguntou ainda com os olhinhos fechados deitada no sofá.

-Não sei meu amor, mas acho que não foi nada, volte a dormir.- eu falei, lhe dando um beijo na testa. Ela voltou logo a dormir, e eu fui ver o que tinha acontecido pela minha janela.

A rua estava cheia de gente, tinha um enorme caminhão parado no meio da rua, muitas pessoas cercavam aquele, lugar, escutei muitas pessoa, gritandos horrorizadas com o que viam, então ocorrera um acidente.

- Nessie, meu amor? – eu chamei ela

- O que tia Bella?- ela falou ainda dormindo mais escutava o que eu estava falando.

-Nessie, eu vou ali, rapidinho, eu volto, em um minuto OK?

- ta bom

-Não sai daqui, eu vo trancar a porta.

Ela já estava dormndo, estava apenas com uma calça de moletom cinza e blusa de moletom branca, peguei meu casaco preto, pois lá fora estava muito frio, tranquei a porta quando sai e desci para ver o que tinha aconteceido.

Quando cheguei perto da multidão, vi Rose saindo chorando dela, rose era minha vizinha, ela trabalhava como modelo.

-Rose, o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei quando cheguei perto dela.

-Bella, cadê Nessie? Pelo amor de Deus me diz que ela estava com você. – ela falou chegando perto de mim, ela parecia esta desesperada.

-Ela esta no meu apartamento, mas por que você esta ... – nessa hora caiu a ficha, para que ela quria saber onde Nessie estava, e ela estava chorando, ela conhecia Tânia, ela eram amigas.

Eu me enfiei no meio da multidão para ter certeza que eu estava enganada.

-Bella, não – ouvi Rose tentar me impidi, mas eu já estava, começando a ver o carro, era um carro escuro, uma mini-caminhonete, não.

Eu cheguei em um lugar em que já dava para ver quem estava lá dentro, era Tânia, ela estava com o rosto encostado no volante, tinha sangue por todo o seu rosto, seu cabelo já não era mais loiro e sim uma cor avermelhada, ela estava praticamente esmagada.

-TÂNIA, não – era minha amiga, uma irmã para mim. Eu senti os braços de Rose me puxando, ela também estava chorando. Alguns minutos depois a ambulância chegou junto com o corpo de bobmbeiros..

Ele demoraram uma hora, para conseguir tirar ela das ferragens, e eu estava assistindo tido, Rose havia ido para o meu apartamento para ficar com não sabia ainda o que havia acontecido.

Eles levaram Tânia para o hospital e eu fui atrás no meu carro. Quando eu cheguei lá, ela já havia entrado na sala de Cirurgia, ela tinha uam emorragia internas e muitas fraturas pelo corpo.

Eu estava sozinha, ali, não tinha ninguém para chamar, ela tinha acabado mês passado com seu namorado, então ela só tinha a mim.

Já era quase sete da manhã, quando o médico veio ate mim.

-Você é a acompanhante da paciente Tânia Dennali?

-A melhor amiga dela, a parente mais próxima dela é sua filha de apenas quatro anos – eu falei com algumas lágrimas no meu rosto.

-Eu sinto muito informar, mas sua amiga não resistiu a cirurgia, nós tivemos algumas complicações e nós sentimos muito.

-O que? Não, isso não podia acontecer, e Nessie? Não.

-você vai ter que falar com o juizado de menores, e tomar conta do enterro dela., senhora tem outra coisa, o coração dela ainda esta em perfeito estado, e tem tantas pessoas que precisam, como a senhora é a pessoa mais próxima dela, você poderia assinar a autorização para a doação?

Doar o que/ os órgãos, eu não sabia o que fazer, como eu iria falar com Nessie? E o que seria dela? Acho que Tânia ficaria feliz.

- tudo bem eu posso assinar isso, mas eu posso ver ela ante?

-Claro.

Ele pediu para uma enferneira me levar até onde ela estava. Eu entrei em um quarto onde haviam várias pessoas ligadas a aparelhos, de longe eu a vi , não era ela, era apenas seu corpo.

Eu não agüentei essa cena. eu estava dirigindo para minha casa, eu estava indo para onde Nessie, ela devia esta com saudades de sua mãe, Rose ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Eu cheguei em casa, e guardei as chaves, rose estava na cosinha, preparando um café, ela me viu entrar, eu estava, muito nervosa.

-Bella, o que aconteceu- eu corri e ele veio me abraçar – Não Bella, por favor me diz que não é o que eu estou pensando.

-Ela ... nnnãããaoo conseeguiu rreesiistirrr a cirruurrrgiaaa Rose – eu falei gaguejando com minhas lágimas.

-Não Bella, e Nessie? Ela não vai aceitar – ela falou chorando em abraço.

-Tia Bella por que você esta chorando com tia Rose? – ela falou vindo me abraçar – não chora, mamãe disse que chorar não resolve nada.

- Nessie, eu tenho que falar com você- eu falei enxugando minhas lagrimas – Rose, deixa eu falar com ela,.

-ta eu vou para o meu apartamento, daqui a pouco eu volto.

-ta tudo bem – e então ela saiu, eu tinha que falar para Nessie o que havia acontecido com sua mãe, eu a peguei no colo e a levei para o meu quarto, sentei ela na cama, e sentei em sua frente – Nessie , nós precisamos conversar.

-Tia Bella, o que eu fiz? Foi sem querer me descupa.

-Nessie você não fez nada, é que aconteceu uma coisa com sua mãe.

-O que aconteceu com minha mãe? Ela ta dodói? – ela falou, já tinha lágrimas em seu rostinho de anjo.

-Meu amor você vai ter que ser forte, e apesar de qualauer coisa, eu te prometo que você nunca vai esta sozinha, ta bom? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Nessie, ontem a noite aconteceu uma acidente, e sua mamãe ficou muito machucada, ela foi para o céu, Deus estava chamando ela, mas antes ela disse que te amava muito, e eu prometi para ela que eu cuidaria de você – eu terminei esperando sua reação.


	3. a chegada de Edward

Gente segundo capitulo

se alguém ler deixa uma review ta?

Espero que gostem e o Edward já vai aparecer.

Capitulo dois.

**BPOV**

-Não, tia a minha mãe não foi ela tem que ficar comigo – ela se jogou em cima de mim, colocando seu rosto em meu colo, eu conseguia sentir as lágrimas descendo em seu rosto – ela não pode me deixar sozinha, eu quero a minha mãe.

-Eu sei Nessie, eu sei, ela não te deixou sozinha querida, eu vou cuidar de você, ela não queria ir, mas ela não teve escolha- ela não parava de chorar.

Ela tentava falar mas não conseguia dizer nada, então nós ficamos abraçadas, ela não parava de chorar, e doía tanto vê-la horas, minutos, eu não sei quanto tempo.

Nós ficamos ali por mais um tempo, ate quando eu parei de escutar, se choro, ela estava deitada, parecia muito cansada, ela estava dormindo. Eu sai silenciosamente do quarto e fui para sala. Eu tinha que começar a cuidar das coisa, do enterro, e de Nessie, o que iria acontecer com ela agora.

Eu tomei um banho, e fui trocar de roupa, já eram quase três horas da tarde, então eu liguei para veio ao meu apartamento.

-Você contou para ela? – ela perguntou quando entrou na sala.

-Ela não parava de chorar, e dizer que queria a mãe, ela ficou cansada e dormiu. Rose, você pode ficar aqui com ela? Eu tenho que cuidar do resto, Tânia não tinha ninguém, e eu tenho que resolver alguns assuntos.

-Tudo bem Bella. Ela já comeu alguma coisa?

-Não, mas espera ela acordar primeiro, eu não sei se eu vou demorar, então qualquer coisa me liga, ta?

-Ta.

Então eu sai, fui para o Hospital, onde Tânia estava. Tive que assinar alguns papéis, falar com a funerária, e outras coisas. Eu sai de La já eram sete da noite, já estava tudo arrumado, o velório seria na casa dela, mas eu não levaria Nessie, seria de mais para ela.

Cheguei em casa, sete e meia, Rose estava ajoelhada ao lado do sofá onde Nessie estava deitada com a cara afundada nas almofadas chorando.

-O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei indo ate Nessia, olhando para Rose.

-Ela acordou a pouco tempo, e perguntou onde você estava, eu disse que você havia saído, então ela começou a gritar, dizendo que queria você, eu disse que você já estava chegando e disse para ela comer alguma coisa, mas ela não quis, ela tava gritando, que não queria ser abandonada de novo, e chamava o seu nome o tempo todo.

-Nessie, eu to aqui, olha, - eu sentei ao seu lado, ela estava com a carinha vermelho, que parecia um tomate, eu sentei ela na minha perna e ela me abraçou forte, como se nunca mais fosse, me largar.

-Tia Bella, por favor não me abandona, a minha mãe já foi embora, e eu não quero ficar sozinha, por favor não fica longe de mim – ela falou soluçando ainda me abraçando.

-Nessie eu não te abandonar você vem morar comigo agora, eu não vou te deixar sozinha.

-Promete? – ela falou olhando nos meus olhos, Os olhinhos dela estava com medo, estavam com dor, era horrível ver ela assim.

-Prometo – falei ainda olhando em seus olhos.

-Bella eu já vou, depois te ligo, qualquer coisa é só chamar. – Rose falou já saindo, me deixando sozinha com Nessie.

-Nessie, vem, você tem que comer alguma coisa, ta bom?

-Mas eu, não quero tia, - ela falou ainda abraçada comigo.

-Nessie, por favor, você não comeu nada o dia inteiro, vem eu vou fazer, algo para nós duas, esse dia foi longo e amanhã vai ser maior ainda.

-Ta bom.

Ela, jantou, e depois tomou um banho, na hora de dormir, foi difícil, ela chorava, ate ficar cansada e dormir.

Foi assim pelo resto da semana, todo dia ela chorava, ainda não havia voltado para a escola, e não gostava de ficar com outra pessoa que não fosse eu, ela dizia que tinha medo de me perder, por que agora eu era a família dela, e ela a minha.

Era sexta feira, Nessie, estava no sofá vendo alguma coisa sem prestar muita atenção, e eu estava na cozinha preparando um lanche para ela, quando a campainha tocou, eu fui atender, era uma mulher, mais ou menos alta, ela estava com alguns papeis na mão.

-Olá, meu nome é Marie Sparks, eu trabalho no Juizado de Menores, e vim aqui por causa da menor Vanessa Denalli Culen, nós fomos avisados da morte de sua mãe, e soubemos que ela estava sob seus cuidados certo?

-é ela esta aqui, queira entrar, por favor- eu falei dando espaço para ela passar , ela entrou e foi logo em direção a sala onde Nessie estava – você pode sentar- eu lhe apontei o lugar para ela.

-se não se importa eu gostaria de falar com você a sós primeiro.

-é claro, Nessie, vamos para o meu quarto, depois eu te chamo tudo bem? – ela olhou para mim e me abraçou, eu a levantei – eu vou colocá-la no meu quarto, volto em um minuto, tudo bem.

-Não se incomode.

Eu levei Nessie para o meu quarto e liguei a televisão para ela, ficou deitada na cama, e olhou para mim.

-Tia, o que essa mulher quer, ela falou meu nome.

-Não é nada, eu acho que ela só quer saber se você esta bem aqui, não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar disso, ta bom?

-Ta.

Eu sai do quarto e quando entrei na sala, a senhora Sparks estava no telefone, quando ela me viu, sussurrou algo e desligou.

-Desculpe, assunto importante. Mas voltando, eu sou do juizado de menores, e ficamos informados que a menina Vanessa Denalli Cullen, havia perdido a mãe, e estava aqui sob seus cuidados certo?

-É, ela esta aqui porque não tem ninguém com que ela possa ficar, eu já ia começar a dar entrada nos papeis para ficar com a guarda dela ...

-Isso não será necessário, senhorita Swan, pois nós entramos em contato com o pai dela e ele esta disposto a assumir a guarda dela.

-Mas, Tânia nunca falou dele para a Nessie, ele nem sabe da existência dessa menina.

-É, foi exatamente o que ele falou, quando nós o encontramos. Mas sem mais rodeios, eu vim aqui hoje para buscar a menina.

-Não eu não vou deixar vocês a levarem para lugar nenhum, Tânia queria que eu ficasse com Nessie.

- sinto muito, mas o Senhor Cullen já esta esperando para levar a menina para casa.

- TIA BELLA, EU NÃO QUERO IR, EU QUERO FICAR AQUI, NÃO DEIXA ELES ME LEVAREM- ela veio correndo e chorando ela pulou em cima de mim, e me olhou nos olhos – tia Bella, eu não quero ir, eu quero ficar aqui, eu não quero perder você também, eu prometo que não vou do trabalho vou ficar quetinha, Tia Bella, eu te amo, por favor- seus olhos estavam com medo e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

-Nessie, eu te amo também, eu não vou deixar eles te separarem de mim, e se você for para algum lugar vai ser para onde esta seu pai, e mesmo assim eu vou esta sempre do teu lado meu amor.

Ela me abraçou mais forte, e a campainha tocou.

-Eu tenho uma idéia de quem seja, eu vou abrir,- a senhora Sparks falou indo em direção a porta.

-Bella, promete que não vai me abandonar também, eu não quero a ultima pessoa que eu amo.

-eu prometo meu amor – eu falei olhando em seus pequenos olhinhos verdes, que agora estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Eu a abracei e quando levantei a cabeça vi que na entrada da sala, tinha um homem, ele era jovem, e alto e incrivelmente lindo, ele tinha os olhos verdes iguais os de Nessie, e o cabelo de uma cor estranha, como os de Nessie . Eu sabia quem ele era, era o pai dela.

-senhorita Swan este é o pai da Vanessa, o senhor Edward Cullen, ele é legalmente o Tutor da menor, nós viemos aqui para buscá-la.

Nós estávamos nos encarando olho no olho, ele tinha uma mistura de sentimentos nos seus olhos, tinha medo, tinha dor, tinha felicidade, e outras que eu não conseguiria distinguir.

-Olá, eu sou Edward –ele não sabia o que dizer.

-Olá, eu sou Isabella, mas me chame de Bella por favor.

-Tudo bem, Bella, me perdoe por vim aqui sem avisar, mas é que eu descobri ontem que tinha uma filha, e eu queria a conhecer.

-Eu entendo senhor Cullen – Cullen é uma família muito conhecida, por sua empresas bilionárias – é me perdoe por recebê-lo assim, ela ainda esta muito sensível pela morte de Tânia.

-Eu fiquei sabendo.

-Nessie, querida- eu lhe chamei ela ainda estava me abraçando e colocando seu rosto no meu colo, ela me olhou – o seu pai esta bem aqui, atrás de você, você não quer conhecê-lo?

-ta – ela se virou para ele, ainda sentada na minha perna, na hora em que ele olhou ela abriu um enorme sorriso,que pareceu sair com naturalidade, e o jeito que ele olhava para ela, era com se ela fosse a peça mais rara da coleção dele, era como se ele já amasse sem nem saber o porquê.

-oi – ele falou limpando uma lagrima do rosto dela, ele parecia querer chorar como que via – como você ta.

- eu não sei.

-Por que?- ele perguntou.

-TIA Bella, eu não quero ficar longe dela, eu to com medo de me levarem embora.

-Nessie, esse é o seu pai, ele tem o direito de ficar com você, e eu não vo ficar longe de você, eu vou te ver todo dia esqueceu/?

-Bem, me desculpe atrapalhar mas eu terei que ir embora, senhorita Isabella, o Senhor Cullen tem o direito leva-la para casa, então por favor, não crie confusão, senhor cullen vamos?

-Eu, vo ficar aqui, daqui a pouco eu vou tenho certeza que sem problemas.

-Se é isso o que quer, com licença.

E ela foi em direção a porta, eu coloquei Nessie, na poltrona que eu estava sentada, e fui fechara porta, mas Nessie me segurou e foi andando comigo ate a porta, onde a assistente social já havia saído.

Eu voltei para sala, ele ainda estava em pé olhando para a janela.

-Pode se sentar por favor- eu lhe mostrei o sofá e ele sentou eu fiquei em pé e coloquei Nessie na mesma poltrona, perto do sofá, eu me ajoelhei para ficar da mesma altura que ela e falei – Nessie, esse é o seu pai, ele quer conversar com você tudo bem?

-TA tia, mas você vai ficar aqui né?

-Eu vou esta no meu quarto arrumando as coisas para você eu prometo, se precisar de algo é só me chamar, a porta vai ficar aberta.- lhe dei um beijo na testa e me levantei e estava no saindo da sala.

**Fim do segundo capitulo.**

No próximo, vai ter uma parte do Edward pra gente saber como ele reagiu, o que ele tava fazendo da vida, e como foi a conversa dele com a Nessie.

Espero que goste e por favor deixem Reviews se não fico triste


	4. mudançaEDPOV

**Terceiro capitulo**

**EPOV**

Era mais um dia qualquer, normal para mim, muitos problemas para resolver, e no momento no meio de uma reunião com importantes acionistas da empresa. eu estava no meio de uma reunião muito importante, por isso, estranhei quando a porta se abriu revelando Vitoria, ela era minha noiva, nós começamos a namorar a dois anos, e depois de ser obrigado a pedi em casamento.

-Meu amor, ela não queria me deixar entrar mas eu vim assim mesmo – ela falou, ela era bonita, alta e ruiva – eu queria muito falar com você.

-Senhor Cullen me perdoe eu não consegui dete-la – a pobre da minha secretaria falou de trás de Vitoria.

-Tudo bem Jessica , pode ir – eu me virei para os acionistas que viam a cena ainda sentados, me levantei e puxei gentilmente Vitoria para fora da sala- Com licença, volto em um minuto – falei antes de Fechar a porta.

-Eddie – ai como eu odiava ser chamado de Eddie, - meu amor, eu vim aqui só vi aqui para dizer que Lauren me convidou para um cruzeiro de uma semana em Miami, começa sábado, mas eu to indo para La hoje, minhas malas já estão no carro, tchau.

Ela me beijou e foi embora, para falar a verdade, eu não amava Vitoria mas nós éramos amigos, e então do nada nós estávamos namorando, e depois veio a pressão para casar.

Eu voltei para a sala, umas horas depois acabou e eu fui almoçar com meus irmãos, era quinta-feira, e eles sempre marcavam um restaurante todos os dias.

Eu sai da empresa e fui para o restaurante onde encontraria meus irmãos. Cheguei lá, Emmet ainda não tinha chegado, mas Alice já estava lá com seu marido, Jasper. Eles se amavam, ainda hoje, depois de dois anos do casamento ainda pareciam ta vivendo um conto de fadas, ele assumira a parte dela na empresa, já que a única coisa que ela gostava de fazer era compras, eu fui ate a mesa onde eles estavam a namorar.

-Olá pombinhos, se eu estiver atrapalhando eu posso ir embora. – cheguei e me sentei em uma das cadeiras vazias da mesa.

-Ola maninho, boa tarde para você também – Alice falou fazendo biquinho – Cadê a Vitoria? – ela falou dado ênfase ao nome de minha noiva com desgosto, ela não gostava dela, elas nunca se deram bem.

-Ela viajou, vai passa uma semana no cruzeiro. – eu falei na minha cabeça eu estava dando aleiluia.

-E cadê o Emmet?

-Eu estou aqui – Emmet falou aparecendo atrás de Alice e lhe dando um beijo na testa – como vai a minha maninha preferida?

-eu vou bem maninho, e você?

-Eu tenho uma novidade.- Emmet, falou com um brilho nos olhos, e pela meneira com ele falou era uma novidade boa.

-Então nos conte, mas antes tenho uma noticia melhor – Alice falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Vamos passar uma semana sem Vitoria.

-Alice, - eu falei para ela se controlar.

-O que? Eu não gosto, nunca gostei, e não tenho a mínima pretensão de gostar dela.

-TA, TA, ta, a minha noticia também é boa, só é melhor por que é só uma semana que vamos passar sem Vitoria, nem para ser mais não é mau caro Edward – Emmet, falou dando palmadas nas minha costas, para falar a verdade, ninguém gostava de Vitoria. – Mas voltando para mim, eu estou namorando.

Alice e Jasper começaram a rir, e eu engasguei com o vinho que estava tomando. E Emmet nos olhava perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Deixa eu explicar a reação, Emmet ninca namorou, e ele prometeu que jamai iria namorar, só se fosse com a garota dos sonhos dele, para ele era fácil, ele era o maior 'garanhão' ficava com qualquer uma que quisesse.

-Explique-se Emmet – Jasper falou contendo o riso.

-é simples, eu conheci ela a uns meses, mas ela é diferente das outras, ela é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na face da Terra, e ela não me deu mole, pelo contrario ela me negou ate ...

Nós ficamos a conversar sobre a namorada de Emmet pelo resto do almoço, o pior é que ele parecia apaixonado por ela, ele disse que marcou nossa mãe um almoço com ela no sábado e que era para todos nós irmos.

Nós já estávamos quase saindo quando meu celular tocou, era um numero diferente. Eu atendi ainda sentando e eles ficaram a conversar.

-Aló?- eu falei.

-Aló, perdoe por estar incomodando o senhor, mas aqui é do Juizado de Menores e nós temos um assunto urgente para tratar com o senhor sobre a sua filha.

-Filha?- ta brincando comigo não é?eu não tinha nenhuama filha, não que eu soubesse. – me desculpe senhora mas a senhora deve estar enganada.

-O senhor vai dizer que não é pai da menor Vanessa Denalli Cullen?- Denalli? Eu conhecia esse nome, era o sobrenome de Tânia um Ex-namorada

Minha, mas nós já terminamos há cinco anos – filha de Tânia Denalli.

-Tânia, é uma ex-namorada minha.

-É sinto muito senhor, mas ela faleceu no domingo, e sua filha... eu preferiria tratar desse assunto pessoalmente, o senhor poderia vir aqui no juizado agora?

-Claro

-Estarei, esperando o senhor, quando chegar procure por Marie Sparks

**-**tudo bem estarei ai daqui há alguns minutos.- eu falei e desliguei o celular – Gente eu tenho que resolver um assunto, vocês podem se virar o resto da tarde sem mim?

-Que historia é essa de filha Edward? – Alice perguntou, ela tinha escuda.

-Não sei ainda, mas estou indo descobrir. Com licença- sai e deixei um dinheiro em cima da mesa.

Eu peguei meu carro e fui para o juizado, que não ficava muito longe, só demorei por causa do transito. Eu cheguei na juizado e fui conduzido por uma secretaria ate a sala da senhora Sparks.

-senhora Sparks o senhor Cullen esta aqui.- a secretaria falou me anunciando.

-Pode entrar, senhor Cullen – uma senhora falou.

Eu entrei na sala, e fui conduzido a sentar, a senhora que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, que eu supus ser a senhora Sparks, estava a mexer em alguns papeis.

-Boa tarde senhor Cullen.

-Boa tarde.

-Bem, nós o chamamos aqui por causa de sua filha, o senhor deu a entender o no telefone, que não sabia dela, estou certa?

-é, eu não sei do que a senhora esta falando.

-Bem me deixe explicar, no domingo, a senhora Tânia Denalli faleceu após um acidente de carro, deixando a filha Vanessa Denalli Cullen sozinha, já que ela não tem nenhum parentesco, a melhor amiga dela deu entrada para ficar com a guarda da menina, mas como o senhor ainda esta em vida o responsável é o senhor, a menos que o senhor não a queira, ai a menina vai para a adoção.

-Quantos anos ela tem?- foi tudo que eu consegui, dizer, Tânia estava morta, ela era tão viva e alegre uma verdeara criança as vezes, foi por isso que ter ninei com ela, eu lembro do dia, ela queria me dizer algo mas eu terminei com ela antes, será que ela queria dizer que estava grávida.

-Bem a menina tem quatros anos, completa cinco daqui a poucos meses.

-Sábado fez cinco anos que eu terminei com Tânia, no dia em que fiz isso ela disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim, será que ela queria dizer que estava grávida – eu falei isso mais para mim, mas ela respondeu.

-Não me surpreenderia senhor, então você realmente não sabe que tem uma filha?

-Não, eu não sabia. – eu tinha uma filha, e ela tinha quatro anos e alguns meses, mas nunca a conheci, eu tinha uma filha e não tinha visto ela crescer, era isso/?

-Senhor Cullen, eu tenho uma foto dela comigo, esta aqui – ela me passou uma foto onde tinha Tânia, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos chocolates abraçada a uma garotinha, a garotinha mais linda que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida, os olhos e cabelos dela eram iguais aos meus, para falar a verdade, ela era toda parecida comigo

-ela parece tanto comigo, e pela idade, ela é minha filha – falei ainda não acreditando, eu não estava furioso, nem zangando(talvez com Tânia por me ter privado de conhecer o ser mais perfeito do mundo) mas quando a ficha caiu, eu senti algo diferente por aquela menina que eu apenas vi pela foto, eu queria ter ela agora comigo, queria abraçá-la e chamá-la de filha, minha filha. – Eu posso ver ela?

-Claro, mas antes nós temos que tratar de alguns assuntos, o senhor vai querer ficar com a guarda dela?

-é claro, eu não vou abrir mão de mais nem um minuto longe de minha filha, eu não vou abandoná-la, principalmente agora que ela esta sozinha. Onde ela esta? Em algum orfanato? Eu posso buscá-la agora? – eu não sei mais eu queria minha filha, e queria agora.

-Senhor, primeiramente o senhor vai ter que assinar alguns papeis, e não ela não foi para o orfanato, como eu disse, a amiga da mãe dela queria ficar com ela, e não deixou ela ir para um, sua filha esta com ela.

Eu fiquei ali a assinar alguns papeis e tive que espera algumas outras coisas, passamos umas duas horas para resolver tudo que tinha que ser resolvido.

-Bem eu já posso ir buscá-la?

-Senhor, elas não por conta do horário, seria melhor irmos amanhã., pense bem, deixe ela com mulher que esta agora e nós iremos amanhã ate ela, em um horário mais cedo, e eu não poderia ir agora.

-Tudo bem.- eu concordei, eu pelo menos teria tempo de fazer alguma coisa por ela.

Eu me despedi, e nós marcamos de sair no dia seguinte para ir buscar minha filha. Não era muito tarde, então passei no shopping, e comprei alguns brinquedos para ela, depois eu sairia com ela para escolher como seria o seu quarto e Alice com certeza iria querer levar ela para fazer compras. Só tinha um problema, Vitoria, ela não ia gostar da idéia de eu ter uma filha, mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora, eu estava muito feliz.

Eu fui para o meu apartamento, que eu dividia com Vitoria, estava vazio, e eu ate achei melhor ela ter viajado. Eu fui dormir quase não preguei meu olho esperando o dia amanhecer.

Fui trabalhar pela manhã normalmente, e não falei com nenhum de meus irmãos. Eu sai para almoçar dizendo que não voltava mais.

Quando deu umas três horas, eu fui para o endereço que a senhora Sparks havia me dado. Ela já estava lá, era um bairro normal de Nova York, seu carro estava estacionado em frente a uma prédio.

-ola senhor Cullen, bem deixe-me subir primeiro, depois eu chamo você esta bem?

-Por favor, não demore, estarei logo perto da porta.

Ela saiu, eu vi ela entrando em um apartamento, eu fiquei na porta esperando, impaciente. Quando eu escutei um grito de uma criança, ela parecia esta chorando.

-TIA BELLA, EU NÃO QUERO IR, EU QUERO FICAR AQUI, NÃO DEIXA ELES ME LEVAREM- era uma voz de criança, era a voz da minha filha, eu não consegui me segurar, e fui para tocar a campainha, esperei um tempo q criei coragem para tocar.

Quem abriu foi a senhora Spark, eu entrei no apartamento, e eu vi uma menina, abraçada a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto, ela tinha os olhos da cor de chocolate, e ela estava abraçada minha filha.

--Bella, promete que não vai me abandonar também, eu não quero a ultima pessoa que eu amo.- era a voz da minha filha, ela ainda estava com tom de choro, mas um pouco mais calma.

-eu prometo meu amor – falou a mulher, que estava com ela, a voz dela era tão doce.

Eu estava, tão feliz de ver minha filha que senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos, Bella, levantou a cabeça, e nós nos olhamos nos olhos, eu senti alguma coisa diferente, quando aquilo aconteceu, me senti mais feliz que já estava.

**Fim do capitulo quatro**

Gente, no próximo eu conto resto, é q minha mana ta me enchendo a paciência aqui.

Por favor deixem Reviews e me deixem feliz.


	5. papai? EPOV

Esse é a continuação, e um pouco mais.

Capitulo quatro

**EDPOV**

-Olá, eu sou Edward- eu falei, não conseguia pensar direito , para falar a verdade não sabia nem o que tava falando.

-Olá, eu sou Isabella, mas me chame de Bella por favor.- falou ela, ela era linda, e pelo jeito minha filha amava ela, pelo menos não estaria sozinho nessa.

-Tudo bem, Bella, me perdoe por vim aqui sem avisar, mas é que eu descobri ontem que tinha uma filha, e eu queria a conhecer.- eu estava encantado, e queria falar mais não o que, parecia que sei lá.

-Eu entendo senhor Cullen – ela deu um sorriso, então ela olhou para Vanessa e continuou -é me perdoe por recebê-lo assim, ela ainda esta muito sensível pela morte de Tânia.- nessa ultima parte ela pareceu triste, e dou vê-la assim, era possível ver a tristeza em seus olhos, mas ela parecia ta agüentando tudo por Vanessa.

-Eu fiquei sabendo.

-Nessie, querida- ela chamou Vanessa de Nessie, devia ser o apelido dela, ela era tão carinhosa com a minha filha e isso parecia tão natural - o seu pai esta bem aqui, atrás de você, você não quer conhecê-lo?

-ta- a minha filha falou, virando para me olhar, era a primeira vez que eu a veria. Ela se virou, ela era perfeita, linda, os olhos dela eram iguais aos meus assim como na foto, ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, e eu lhe dei um sorriso, eu estava tão feliz, era minha filha ali, e eu havia perdido tanta coisa, eu não vi ela nascer, não estava com ela quando ela precisou de um pai, mas a partir de hoje, ela seria minha vida, eu nunca mais iria perder um minuto que fosse longe dela.

-oi- eu falei chegando perto dela, para limpar uma lagrima que descia por aquele rostinho de anjo, ela tinha covinhas no rosto como o de Emmet, minha família iria amar ela, iriam virar seus escravos - como você ta. – eu queria saber se ela estava bem se alguém tinha feito algo com ela, por mais que eu achasse que Bella, não faria mal a ela,alias, ninguém conseguiria fazer mal com aquele anjinho.

- eu não sei.- ela falou fazendo biquinho, seu tom era baixo, parecia que ela estava um pouco assustada, o jeito como ela falou me lembrou Alice com seu jeitinho de falar quando queria algo.

-Por que? – eu não entendi, como ela não sabia se estava bem?

-TIA Bella, eu não quero ficar longe dela, eu to com medo de me levarem embora- então ela gostava de Bella, eu não me importaria de ver Bella todo dia, eu queria que minha filha ficasse feliz.

-Nessie, esse é o seu pai, ele tem o direito de ficar com você, e eu não vou ficar longe de você, eu vou te ver todo dia esqueceu/? – Bella falou pacientemente, eu não entendi a parte eu vou te ver todo dia, será que ela leu meus pensamentos? Não importa.

-Bem, me desculpe atrapalhar mas eu terei que ir embora, senhorita Isabella, o Senhor Cullen tem o direito leva-la para casa, então por favor, não crie confusão, senhor Cullen vamos? – Falou a senhora Sparks, eu havia ate esquecido a sua presença ali.

-Eu, vou ficar aqui, daqui a pouco eu vou tenho certeza que sem problemas.- eu tinha certeza que a Bella não arrumaria problema, por mais que parecesse que ela não queria que Vanessa fosse embora. E eu também não queria ir, eu queria ficar.

-Se é isso o que quer, com licença – a mulher saiu e Bella colocou, Vanessa, na poltrona em que ela estava sentada para ir fechar a porta, mas minha filha pegou sua mão e foi com ela para a porta, acho que minha filha via Bella como uma mãe.

Eu fiquei para do no mesmo lugar olhando para a janela, imaginando o que iria fazer, eu não tinha idéia, eu tinha que apresentar minha filha, e iria fazer isso amanhã, seria perfeito, a família toda estaria reunida, Emmet apresentaria a sua namorada, e eu minha filha.

-Pode se sentar por favor – Bella falou, ela era tão calma, e gentil, ela era muito bonita, e jovem. Ela colocou Vanessa na mesma poltrona que antes, perto de onde eu estava sentando, só agora que eu fui perceber que esse apartamento era grande, e muito bem arrumado tinha alguns quadros nas paredes e uma decoração bem diferente mas muito legal, eu virei para onde ela estava ajoelhada, e falando alguma coisa -Nessie, esse é o seu pai, ele quer conversar com você tudo bem?

-TA tia, mas você vai ficar aqui né?

-Eu vou esta no meu quarto arrumando as coisas para você eu prometo, se precisar de algo é só me chamar, a porta vai ficar aberta – ela lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

Agora, era minha vez, meu Deus o que eu iria falar para ela? Eu não sabia por onde começar, e ela parecia com vergonha e com medo de falar. Então resolvi começar falando a primeira coisa que vinha na minha mente, não que viesse muita coisa.

-por que sua tia Bella, chama você de Nessie?- eu falei em um tom animado, para ela continuar a conversa.

- A tia Bella, acha meu nome muito grande, e eu não gosto muito de ser chamada de Vanessa, prefiro que me chame de Nessie- ela falou, um pouco tímida, eu senti que ela queria falar alguma coisa, ela baixou a cabeça e depois levantou – Você é meu pai né?

-Sou.

-eu não sabia que tinha um papai, mamãe nunca me disse – ela falou meio triste – eu sempre quis ter um pai.

-agora você tem , e eu não vou ficar mais longe de você, eu prometo- eu já a amava, e aqueles, quando falei isso ela abriu um sorriso, o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, mas depois o sorriso foi morrendo e ela voltou fazer o biquinho igual ao de Alice.

-Mas o senhor vai me levar embora?

-Eu, vou te levar para o meu apartamento, o seu quarto ainda não esta pronto, porque eu queria que você escolhesse tudo, então quando agente sai daqui vou te levar para comprar as coisas para você.

-mas e a tia Bella, eu não quero ficar longe dela.

-Eu prometo que você vai ver ela todo dia.

-Ta bom

-E amanhã, eu vou te levar para conhecer seus avôs, e seus tios.

- eu tenho avôs e tios, eu não sabia – ela falou dando uma sorriso – mas eles vão gostar de mim?

-Eles vão te amar, eu tenho certeza – se duvida, minha mãe agora teria uma neta para estragar, ela vivia pedindo para Alice ter uma filha só para poder estragar a netinha, bem agora não precisaria mais, e meu pai ficaria bobo por ela.

Então ela fez uma coisa que eu não estava esperando, ela pulou da poltrona e subiu na minha perna e me deu um abraço, ela olhou para mim e disse.

-Eu posso te chamar de papai?

-claro minha filha, - aquele era sem duvida o melhor dia da minha vida.

-Papai, você promete que não vai me abandonar? Eu te amo.

-Eu jamais conseguiria – eu não tinha mais o que falar, então eu mudei de assunto – então, vamos, nós temos um longo dia, eu quero te levar para passear, e comprar as coisa para seu quarto – eu queria ficar com ela e da tudo que ela quisesse.

- Para onde nós vamos papai- ela parecia esta adorando a idéia de me chamar de papai, e eu também.

-Nós podemos ir ao shopping, e passear por lá, e assim correremos o risco de encontrar

Sua tia, o que você acha?

-Ta,bom, então eu posso chamar a tia Bella?

-Por favor – então ela saiu e foi correndo para um corredor e entrou em umas da portas. Eu fiquei ali a observar o apartamento, era um apartamento grande para uma só pessoa, tinha uma varanda que dava para ver um pouco do mar e um parque, era uma linda vista. Eu comecei a andar pelo apartamento e tinha algumas fotos de Bella, em algumas viagens, uma ela estava em paris perto da torre Eiffel, em outra ela estava em Londres, tinha uma que ela estava caída no chão, com a cara vermelha como tomate, eu ri dessa ela tava muito engraçada.

- pode rir, essa foto foi pegadinha comigo – era a voz de Bella estava atrás de mim, com uma sorriso travesso no rosto, ela era branca como eu, os cabelos era de um tom marrom chocolate, ela não era muito alta, mas era um gigante perto de Alice( qualquer um era um gigante perto de Alice), tinha um brilho nos olhos, e tinha um corpo muito bonito, ela conseguia ser mais bonita que Vitoria.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, alias eu iria dizer algo, mas quando encontrei seu olhar, eu esqueci completamente, e ela também, ficamos a nos olhar por um tempo que eu não sei dizer quanto, ate que escutamos uma risada de Nessie.

-Papai, a tia Bella pode ir com a gente? Por favor?- ela parecia ler meus pensamentos, eu queria conversar com Bella, queria conhecer ela e escutar sua voz.

-Nessie, seu pai quer ficar um tempo com você, não seria legal eu ir, vocês são uma família agora, e tem que passar um tempo junto.

-Mas tia você é minha família, também.

-Nessie esta certa, seria um prazer que você nos acompanhasse, por favor – eu falei antes que ela pudesse inventar qualquer desculpa.

-Por favor, tia – Nessie falou fazendo becinho, meu Deus, se ela era assim antes de conhecer Alice, não quero nem imaginar depois.

-Nessi, tem alguma coisa que você não me pedi chorando que eu não faço sorrindo? – ela falou dando um sorriso, e nesse momento Nessie deu um super sorriso – Então senhor Cullen, me de licença eu vou trocar de roupa e arrumar Nessie, prometo não demorar.

-Por favor, não me chame assim, me sinto velho e acho que sou muito jovem, me chame de Edward, e espero.

-Tudo bem volto já.- ela saiu levando Nessie com ela, eu fiquei ali a imaginar, o que Vitoria iria pensar disso, quando pedi ela em casamento, ela deixou bem claro que não queria filhos, mas eu sempre quis ter um, para poder levar no parque, e ter alguém para me preocupar, agora eu tenho, mas Vitoria, algo me dizia que ela não ia gostar de Nessie, se ela tratasse mal minha filha, ou pelo menos fizesse algo de errado, eu iria terminar com ela, eu não a amava, eu nunca sentir nada por ela, eu não sabia nem porque havia me metido nessa enroscada.

-Estamos prontas, papai – Nessie estava na minha frente, com um vestido branco com detalhes em verde claro, seu cabelo esta solto com apenas uma tiara verde clara, ela segurava um casaco de branco em seu bracinhos.

-Você esta linda eu a peguei no colo e levantei, e virei, Bella estava atrás de mim, olhando a cena, seu rosto estava com indescritível, ela estava linda, o cabelo solto cacheado, com uma calça jeans escura, e uma blusa azul de gola, que fazia um lindo contraste com sua pele, ela tinha um casaco preto e uma bolsa em seus braços. Eu fiquei olhando para ela com cara de bobo. E eu vi seu rosto mudar de cor, antes era branco, e agora estava levemente corado.

-Então vamos? – ela falou olhando para mim e para Nessie.

-Vamos- eu falei e fui com Nessie nos meus braços, para a porta e Bella foi atrás de mim. Eu sai e ela fechou a porta do apartamento.

-Então vamos – ela deu um sorriso, nós descemos as escadas, e saímos, estava frio, então ela colocaram os casacos, eu estava tão emocionado que ate esqueci de tirar o meu. Eu guiei elas ate o meu carro, abri a porta de trás para Nessie entrar, e Bella me impediu de fechar ela entrou antes.

-Você não preferi ir na frente,por favor, eu não nasci para ser motorista.

-Tudo bem, mas me deixa colocar o sinto nela primeiro – ela falou enquanto se certificava que Nessie estava segura.

Ela saiu e eu abri a porta para ela entrar, fechei e dei a volta no carro entrei e liguei a o aquecedor.

- onde vamos – ela perguntou olhando para Nessie, e depois para mim.

-Eu estava planejando ir no shopping, ele é aqui perto, eu tava afim de comprar algumas coisas para ela, e queria que ela escolhesse as coisas do quarto dela e tudo mais – eu falei sorrindo, que nem um bobo. Eu dei a partida no carro e por sorte naquele horário, o transito estava calmo.

O caminho foi rápido, nós ficamos a conversar, e lembrar de coisas boas e que todos acabavam rindo, Nessie pediu uma lista completa de cada tio e avô dela.

-Bem sua tia Alice, ela baixinha, tem os olhos da cor que o seus, e tem um poder de persuasão que da medo, você parece muito com ela, ela é linda, é viciada em compras, ela é casada com Jasper, a dois anos. O seu tio Emmet, é mais velho que eu também ele é muito alto, e muito forte, da medo, mas é uma verdadeira criança, ele disse que amanhã vai levar a namorada para apresentar ela a nossa família, então amanhã você também será apresentada, vão esta todos lá, a minha mão, a sua avó Esme, ela vai te amar assim que te ver, ela e meu pai, seu avô Carlisle, vivem viajando.

-Papai, Tia Bella, pode ir amanhã comigo por favor?

-Bella, por favor você poderia nos acompanhar amanhã? Por Nessie – eu falei para ela, que de repente corou de novo, isso era tão meigo, ela parecia tão delicada.

-Eu não sei teria que pensar.

-Tudo bem, mas pensa na Nessie, ela vai se sentir um pouco sozinha se você não for, ainda seremos estranhos para ela.

-To vendo que não é só sua irmã que tem poder de persuasão.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso, e quando vimos já estávamos no shopping. Euando estacionei, desci do carro, e abri a porta para ela descer, e depois eu abri a porta de Nessie, Bella tirou Nessie do carro e a colocou no chão. Nessie pegou minha, mão e depois pegou a de, Bella. E fomos caminhando para o shopping.

Nós entramos no shopping, e as pessoas nos viam com os olhos, pareciam achar que éramos uma família feliz, bem eu estava feliz.

Nó entramos em algumas lojas, mas Nessie, não encontrava nada, e eu também não gostava muito então.

-eu to com fome – Nessie falou, já eram quase 6 da tarde, e nós ainda não tínhamos andando nem metade do shopping, eu estava conversando com Bella, descobrir coisas básicas sobre ela, mas ela parecia tanto comigo, ela era completamente diferente de Vitoria, ela adorava viajar, e conhecer coisas novas, gostava muito de rir, ela rindo era mais lindo ainda.

-Então vamos a praça de alimentação e depois continuamos que tal – eu propus, olhando para Bella.

-E claro – então nos fomos para a praça de alimentação, Nessie pediu uma torta de chocolate e um refrigerante, eu pedi um cappuccino assim como Bella, a garçonete tinha acabado de sair, quando eu vi que atrás de Bella, havia uma figura baixinha de olhos verdes, com cabelos repicados curtos, com algumas sacolas na mão, e um enorme sorriso no rosto vindo na minha direção. Alice

_**Fim do quarto capitulo.**_

Gente, agora acho q ja da para todo mundo mandar Rviews, tentem eu adoro quando tem shauhsuahsu

Obrigado pelas Reviews.

E dicupa por fazer Nessie triste, mas com a Alice no meio agora essa menina não vai ter paz.

Gente é depois de amanhã, mas eu vou assistir amanhã, eu to tão emocionada vou chorar. eu tenho que assistir esse filme no minnimo umas quator vezes, uma pra poder reclamar da mudanças, a segunda, para poder ver o filme, a terceira para poder analisar a beleza do Edward, e a quarta só para dizer que assistir quator vezes. sakas?

Eu vou tentar postar amanhã o próximo capitulo,

**BJOSSSS**


	6. shopping EDPOV

Antes de qualquer coisa, agradeço pelas Reviews, e só escrevo quando têm novas, então sempre deixem, nem que seja só pra dizer que passou por aqui.

Continua pela visão do Edward

**Capitulo cinco**

Ela ainda estava vindo, eu não tinha mais como me esconder, ela já havia me visto, eu estava sério, Bella percebeu que tinha alguma coisa de errado.

-Edward, você esta bem? – ela perguntou pegando minha mão que estava sobre a mesa. Suas mãos eram tão quentes, e calmantes, quando ela começou a massagear minhas mãos numa tentativa de me acalmar, sentir uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo, e de alguma forma me sentia mais calmo.

-Minha irmã, Alice, ela esta vindo para cá- eu falei ainda um pouco tenso, mas um pouco relaxado, suas mão ainda estavam nas minhas.

-Mas, isso não é bom? Aliás, você terá que apresentar Nessie a sua família mais cedo ou mais tarde. – ela falou calma, e ela tinha razão, não adiantava eu ficar preocupado.

-Eu sei, mas é que eu não estava preparado para fazer isso agora, entende? – eu planejava fazer isso amanhã, mas Alice parece prever o futuro, parece que ela adivinha quando alguém tem um segredo, mas eu também tenho culpa nisso, não devia ter vindo para cá, Alice praticamente morava nos Shopping.

-Papai, o senhor não quer que a tia Alice me conheça – falou meu pequeno anjo, fazendo a cara que Alice fazia quando criança.

-Não é isso meu amor, é só que ele não sabia que ia encontrar ela aqui hoje, ele queria te apresentar para ela só amanhã. – Bella respondeu antes de mim.

-olá Edward, que surpresa te encontrar no shopping, principalmente em um dia de semana. – Alice me lançou um olhar, e depois olhou para Bella, e deu um sorriso, ela gostou de Bella sem nem a conhecer, e depois para Nessie, que estava virada para mim e de costa para ela – ola eu sou Alice Cullen, irmã do Edward.

-Olá! – Bella falou dando um sorriso para Alice que permanecia de pé ao lado de Bella – eu sou Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella – Swan? Esse nome não me era estranho, já ouvi meu pai falar esse nome alguma vez. Bella ia falar de Nessie, mas eu a cortei.

-Bella, pode deixar – Nessie virou e Alice, que olhou pela primeira vez a minha filha – Alice essa é Nessie – eu falei indicando – ela é minha filha.

Por um momento eu pensei que tinha perdido minha irmã, ela primeiramente ficou branca, depois azul, roxo, vermelho por fim começou a voltar para a sua cor natural, branca. Bella levantou, permitindo que Alice sentasse em seu lugar para evitar uma possível queda em seguida sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha de frente para Nessie.

-Explique-se Edward Cullen – Alice falou, me olhando, eu não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça naquele momento.

-Com licença, - Bella falou antes de eu falar – Edward, eu acho melhor eu levar Nessie ao banheiro. - ela tinha razão era melhor Nessie não escutar o que estava acontecendo.

- É claro – eu responde.

-Com licença Alice, eu volto em um minuto. - ela ficou em pé e pegou sua bolsa, mas deixou seu casaco em cima de sua cadeira – Vamos ao banheiro, querida, seu pai quer falar com Alice.

Nessie pegou a mão dela e a acompanhou, eu fiquei olhando as duas se afastarem, pareciam mãe e filha, nem tanto por que Bella era muito jovem. Eu continuei a olhar para elas, só voltei a realidade quando Alice limpou a garganta.

-Então Edward explique-se, como você escondeu isso de mim, e da mamãe? E do papai? MEU PAI AMADO EDWARD o que você fez? Ela é a mãe dela?, não acho que não elas não se parecem em nada, mas ela trata a menina tão bem. Edward não fique ai calado, e desembucha.

-Se você deixasse, eu poderia tentar Alice- eu falei para, ela respirou fundo e fez sinal para que eu continuasse – Bem eu vou começar do começo, para você não se perder. Então, você lembra-se de Tânia?- ela confirmou com a cabeça – então no dia que eu terminei com ela, ela queria me dizer algo, ela estava muito feliz e dizia que era uma boa noticia, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu terminei com ela, naquele dia ela queria me dizer que estava grávida da Vanessa. – parei e olhei para ela pra vê se tinha entendido tudo, e depois continuei- Até ontem, eu não sabia -se do telefonema no restaurante?-ela concordou mais uma vez- então era do juizado, Tânia morreu no domingo depois de um acidente, e felizmente, Vanessa, ela prefere ser chamada de Nessie, não estava no carro, eu ainda não conheço a historia, ainda vou parar para conversar com Bella. Resumindo, eu descobri que tinha uma filha ontem e conheci-a hoje a poucas horas, eu a trouxe para o shopping para conhecer ela melhor.

Quando terminei Alice estava relaxada e com um enorme sorriso, na carinha de anjo dela, Alice era minha irmã gemia, mas realmente não parecia ela parecia mais uma criança de vez quando.

-Então quer dizer que eu tenho uma sobrinha- ela falou com um brilho nos olhos- e ela é tão linda, você viu os olhos dela, parecem com os nossos, e o cabelo é igual ao seu, ela é tão linda. Quantos anos ela tem? Quando é o aniversario dela? Ela gosta de fazer compras?Eu posso passear com ela? Quando você vai falar dela para mamãe e papai?Edward criatura responde.

-Alice se acalma você não ta me deixando responder. Eu pretendia apresentá-la a todos amanhã no almoço que o Emmet vai dá na nossa casa para apresentar a namorada dele, por favor, você consegue manter isso em segredo por pelos ate amanhã?

-Você ta me chamando de fofoqueira Edward?- ela perguntou ofendida.

-Não maninha do meu coração-eu falei rapidamente, e a garçonete chegou colocando os nossos pedidos em cima da mesa.

-Mais alguma coisa senhor?- ela perguntou virando para Alice.

-Eu quero uma água- Alice falou, a garçonete olhou para mim e fiz sinal que não queria nada, então ela saiu- Continue Edward.

-Bem, Alice, eu ainda na a conheço direito, ainda tenho que conversar com Bella, e claro que você pode levar ela para passear. Aliás, eu vim com ela aqui hoje para comprar algumas coisas para ela, eu tava procurando uma decoração para o quarto dela e tava ate pensando em levar ela para comprar algumas roupas e...

-Mais nem morta, Edward Cullen comprando roupa com uma criança, - ela falou rindo sinicamente, e do nada ela fechou a cara- ta brincando, eu não posso deixar minha sobrinha se vestir com algo escolhido por você.- ela parou de falar quando a garçonete chegou e lhe entregou a água.

-Só isso?- a garçonete perguntou.

-Por enquanto só – eu respondi

-Tudo bem – ela falou e saiu. Eu olhei para o lado e vi que Bella já estava chegando com Nessie no colo, ela estava com a carinha no ombro de Bella.

-e quem é Bella? Eu gostei dela. - Alice perguntou.

-é uma amiga de Tânia, ela que iria ficar com Nessie, elas são muito ligadas uma a outra.

-Eu sei, ate parecem mãe e filha, ela gosta da Nessie. Eu falo com você mais tarde – ela falou quando Bella já estava quase ao seu lado.

-Desculpe por demorar, o ex-namorado de Tânia no encontrou e veio falar com a gente, e falou dela, então eu tive que voltar ao banheiro, mas agora já esta tudo bem – ela falou ao colocar Nessie no seu lugar, e depois foi para o seu.

-Tudo bem, ela já esta melhor? – Alice perguntou

-Eu já estou ti.. – ela parou e fez uma carinha para Bella como se não soubesse o que fazer agora,Bella lhe deu um sorriso encorajador para que ela continuasse o que ela não terminou – eu posso chamar a senhora de tia?

-Só se você nunca mais me chamar de senhora- ela deu um sorriso.

-Ta bom tia Alice- ela respondeu dando um sorriso também- ela puxou o prato que estava a torta e começou a comer, e Bella já estava tomando o cappuccino dela, Alice estava adorando tudo.

-Então Bella, me conta, você vai está amanhã no almoço certo?

-Eu acho que sim. - Bella respondeu confusa.

-Sabe, a minha mãe vai querer fazer um quarto para Nessie na casa dela, e eu claro que ficaria responsável pela decoração, você poderia me ajudar, por favor?- Alice fez uma cara igual à de Nessie.

-tudo bem, pode contar comigo – Bella sorriu para Alice.

-Nessie? – Alice não conseguia ficar calada parecia que nasceu falando – você gosta de fazer compras? Porque eu adoro.

Ela olhou novamente para Bella, antes de responder, e ela apenas lhe dava um sorriso encorajador. Eu gostava disso, minha filha tinha alguém em quem confiar.

-A minha mãe não me levava muito para fazer compras, mas a tia Bella, saia comigo todo dia, a gente sempre andava pelo shopping e ela comprava algumas coisas para mim, não é tia?

Bella corou, e ela ficava tão linda corada, eu não conseguia tirar o olho dela.

-Bella você gosta de fazer compras? Você é a minha alma gêmea. - ela falou louca de felicidade, coitada de Bella.

-Não, eu andava com ela pelo shopping e acabava comprando algumas coisas para ela. Eu adoro comprar roupa de bebê e criança, eu é que fiz o enxoval da Nessie, eu conheci Tânia antes de Nessie nascer, mas eu não gosto de fazer compras para mim, só faço isso quando eu piro de verdade, mas a gente não vinha todos os dias para o shopping, na maioria das vezes nós íamos para o Central Park, Nessie adora.

-Nós podemos marcar um dia para fazer um piquenique no parque então com toda a família reunida, que tal domingo? Vai ser perfeito, mamãe vai adorar, e o melhor de tudo é que Vitoria ainda não vai ta aqui, pra que dia, mas perfeito?- Alice falou toda animada. - Alice olhou para Bella que estava confusa – Vitoria é a noiva do Edward, mas eu não gosto dela, ela é uma cobra.

-Alice- eu cortei Alice, Bella agora estava com um olhar triste, eu não queria ver ela triste. - Bem quanto à idéia do piquenique eu acho uma boa idéia.

-Bella você vai não é? Por favor, diz que sim, eu sou a única mulher da minha família tirando minha mãe, e Nessie vai precisar de você e eu não aceito um NÃO como resposta – aquela baixinha tinha era cafeína nas veias?

-Alice- Bella tentou falar.

-Ah eu sabia que você iria aceitar – Nessie, já havia terminado de comer sua torta, e estava com a boquinha um pouco suja, eu peguei o guardanapo e limpei onde estava sujo.- ai que bonitinho, é tão estranho te ver como papai Edward, mano.

-Alice, o que você tem hoje?

-Nada, para falar a verdade eu tava a fim de comprar mais algumas coisas mas eu não preciso de mais nada- ela falou, pausou, e bebeu um pouco de sua água- mano, me empresta sua filha eu vou fazer umas compras decentes com ela e vou comprar tudo que ela precisa mas com bom gosto.

-Ta Alice, mas me devolve ela, por favor- eu entendi o que Alice queria, ela queria que eu ficasse sozinho com Bella, e eu também queria ficar sozinho com ela, eu amo essa minha mana, parece que ela sabe o que eu estou pensando.

-Então eu acho que já não sou mais necessária aqui, não?- falou Bella, abrindo a bolsa, o que ela estava fazendo?

-Não Bella, eu queria falar com você – eu falei pegando em sua mão, dessa vez eu senti um choque maior que o da ultima vez, talvez porque dessa vez nosso olhar se encontrou, e eu esquece completamente de Vitoria, eu senti algo que nunca senti em toda minha vida, eu queria ficar com ela, eu queria beija ela? E mais uma vez ela corou como se estivesse sentindo o mesmo que eu. Ela era tão linda, e delicada, e eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

-Então Edward e Bella, vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

Nessie me deu um beijo e um abraço, e depois fez o mesmo com Bella que lhe deu beijo na testa.

-Nessie , você gosta de que cor? Você gosta de animais?- Alice saiu tagarelando com Nessie – AH!- e do nada ela voltou – Edward eu vou deixar minhas coisas aqui – ela colocou as sacolas dela em cima da cadeira onde Nessie estava sentada – se precisar de ajuda pra carregar as coisas te ligo.

- ta bom Alice – eu falei e ela foi embora.

Eu e Bella ficamos um tempo a nos olhar, eu queria conhecer ela melhor e queria falar sobre Nessie, e queria que aquele momento da minha vida congelasse. Ela não falou nada, ela era tímida, e ainda estava corada e então eu tomei a iniciativa.

* * *

_**Fim do quinto capitula,**_

Alguém vai assistir o filme hoje??

bjosss


	7. primeira conversa

Sexto capitulo.

BPOV

Aquela tarde foi bem interessante, primeiro pai de Nessie aparece e diz que queria ficar com ela, eu não gostei muito, já tinha me acostumado com a idéia de fica com ela, não ia mudar muita coisa, ela praticamente morava comigo.

Eu também tinha medo, ele era um homem jovem e de negócios, como ele poderia cuidar de uma garotinha de 4 anos? Mas depois eu vi como ele tratava ela, com ele olhava ela, ele a amava apenas pelo fato dela ser filha dele.

Mas mesmo assim eu tinha medo, não ia ser fácil para ninguém, ela ainda estava com medo e ele parecia não saber o que fazer.

Mas ele tratava ela tão bem, era tão lindo ver pai e filha e juntos. Ele era lindo,jovem, e tina alguma coisa nele que fazia eu me sentir algo que eu nunca havia sentindo. Eu estava tão feliz, não sabia por quê mas eu estava.

No começo, eu fiquei com medo quanto a família dele, ate que a irmã dele apareceu,ela era tão fofa,e linda, parecia muito com Nessie, e era super ativa, não parava de falar, eu vi em seus olhos que ela havia amado a sobrinha. Eu devo admitir que fiquei um pouco triste quando ela falou que Edward tinha uma noiva, mas depois fiquei preocupada, e se ela não gostasse de Nessie? Ai olhei para meu pequeno anjinho, quem não amava não amava Nessie?

E agora eu estava aqui sozinha com Edward, na minha frente, Alice havia levado Nessie para comprar algumas coisas, e ele me pediu para ficar.

-Bella, antes de qualquer coisa eu queria te agradecer por cuidar dela, e ter vindo com a gente- ele falou depois de um tempo em silêncio, eu me assustei um pouco, pois eu estav perdida em seus olhos verdes. Era a qüinquagésima vez que ele me dizia aquilo.

-Edward, e gosto muito de Nessie, eu realmente amos ela com se ela fosse minha filha, e vi ela nascer , eu praticamente criei ela, e meus pais a amam como neta. É um prazer cuidar dela.

-EU só não sei como te agradecer.

-Não precisa – eu falei lhe dando um sorriso, ele retribui com um sorriso torto, eu senti algo dentro de mim assim como eu senti quando toquei sua mão – Edward,você disse que queria ...

- eu queria saber de algumas coisas se você não se importar – ele falou.

-eu também acho que você deveria saber do passado de sua filha, eu estou disposta a te contar tudo que você precisar saber.

-bom, quando eu terminei com Tânia, eu não lembro dela ter uma amiga chamada Bella, ela não tinha muitos amigos, desde que o pai dela morreu, ela começou a se dedicar muitos aos estudo, mas continuou muito criança – eu dei um sorriso quando ele terminou de falar.

-eu conheci Tânia no mesmo dia em que vocês terminaram, ela estava no chorando em um dos bancos do Central Park, eu estava passando por lá, e vi como ela estava, eu não agüentei e fui falar com ela. Eu lembro como se fosse ontem – eu parei respirei fundo e continuei – ela estava tão desesperada que me contou que você tinha terminado com ela e ela estava grávida e sozinha nesse mundo, o estado que ela estava me fez querer ajudar ela, então eu chamei ela para tomar alguma coisa para ver se ela se acalmava um pouco, mas ela começou a passar mal, e eu levei ela no hospital. Quando eu a conheci, ela estava com quase três meses de gravidez, ela não tinha ninguém, e naquele nós começamos a ser amigas, meus pais meio que adotaram ela, e sempre a ajudaram. Quando Nessie nasceu, ela continuou a faculdade, ela tinha estudado para ser professora e adorava dar aulas, e como meu pai era dono da escola em que eu também dou aula,e ela logo teve um emprego, mas é claro que ela precisava trabalhar em outro lugar, para poder sustentar Nessie.

-se ela tivesse me contado, nunca precisaria disso, eu tentei falar com ela depois disso, mas ela disse que não tínhamos mais nada e nunca mais queria me ver – ele falou em um tom de arrependimento.

-Edward, ela gostava de trabalhar, só ficava um pouco chateada por não poder ficar muito tempo com Nessie, mas ela gostava – eu falei calmamente –bem o que mais você quer saber?

-eu queria saber mais coisas sobre Nessie, eu quero saber quando é o aniversario dela, do que ela gosta o que ela não gosta, tudo o que eu precisar.

-O aniversario dela é 15 de março, e ela adora animais, e viajar ela adora viajar, para lugares frios, uma vez eu levei ela para o Canadá,eu tenho uma casa lá, e eu lembro como ela ficou feliz, era uma época de neve, e eu e ela fizemos um boneco de neve ela adorou, passou o resto da viagem indo ver se ele estava do jeito dela. Eu meio que viciei ela em chocolate, ela é louca, adora pipoca e sorvete, ate quando esta muito frio, ela quer tomar acredite.

-eu também gosto de tomar sorvete ate quando esta frio, acho que ela se parece comigo sem nem me conhecer.

-ela adora passear no park depois da escola, e adora a Disney,e ela puxou para sua irmã, porque ela adora fazer compras.

-já não bastava uma na família,terei que deixar ela bem longe de Alice. Me conta mais, ela tem alergias?

-bem ela é sensível a algumas coisas, e tem algumas alergias e tem tolerância a cafeína, mas depois eu posso te da uma lista disso tudo, e outras coisa que você e a Vitoria deveram saber.

-tudo bem.

-Então, você pretende apresentar ela a sua família amanhã?

-amanhã, meu irmão, Emmet, ficou de levar a namorada para almoçar e apresentá-la a família, então eu irei aproveitar e levar Nessie para que todos a conhecem.

-ela não gosta muito de atenção, então ela vai ficar querendo se esconder o tempo todo. E ela não é muito fã de salada, você tem que fazer um acordo com ela antes de.

-Bella, você vai poder ir amanhã não é? Por favor, ela vai precisar de você lá amanhã, ainda sou um estranho para ela, por favor. Eu vou precisar de você, pelo menos por agora. – ele falou olhando nos meus olhos.

-mas vai ser um evento familiar, eu não queria me intrometer.

-Bella, você faz parte da vida de Nessie, logo faz parte da minha também.

-tudo bem.

Nessa hora o celular dele começou a tocar.

-Alice o que foi? – ele perguntou ao atender o telefone, esperou por um momento a resposta e deu um riso – é isso o que dá comprar muito Alice, eu já estou indo ai – ele parou e fcou um pouco serio, mas ainda tinha um sorriso o seu rosto – Alice, já estou indo.

-Bella, parece que as duas compraram muito e não conseguem carregar as sacola, e Nessie já esta mais dormindo que acordada, você se importa de ir na frente, ela esta te chamando, eu o logo que pagar a conta, elas estão na Shine.

-tudo bem, com licença – eu peguei minha bolsa e abri minha carteira, para pagar.

-o que você esta fazendo?

-eu vou pagar...

-por favor, me deixe fazer isso.

-ta bom – peguei minhas coisas e me levantei em quanto ele chamava uma garçonete – quer que eu leve as coisas de sua irmã – perguntei para evita que ele esquecesse, ele acenou com a cabeça, e eu as peguei e fui na direção da lojas que elas estavam.

Eu andei por alguns corredores e finalmente cheguei na loja, primeiramente eu me assustei com a visão. Bem só pra terem uma noção, a loja estava quase vazia de roupas, mas ao lado, tinha um pequeno sofá, e nele vi que Alice estava sentada com Nessie no colo, com os olhinhos quase fechados, ao redor dela, tinha em torno de umas trinta ou mais sacolas, só da lojas em que elas estavam, mas tinha outras mais de outras lojas, eu fiquei chocada com aquela cena, me fez lembrar minha mãe quando saia para fazer compras.

-tia Bella – Nessie falou quando me viu entrando na loja, ela já estava quase dormindo. Quando cheguei perto das duas, ela me estendeu o braço para que eu a pegasse, o colo, eu a abracei ela deitou a cabeça nos meu ombros e dormiu.

-Bella, ainda bem que você cegou, ela não parava de te chamar um minuto – Alice falou se levantando – ela gosta muito de você não é?

-eu também gosto muito dela.

-da para ver, agora cadê meu irmã?

-ele já deve esta chegando, só ficou pagando uma conta.

-a, Bella? Você vai amanhã não é?

-vou, Alice, por que ?

-nada não, eu só queria saber mesmo.

Eu dei um sorriso, e voltei a olhar para as compras.

- Alice , para que tudo isso? Nessie já tem muita roupa, e realmente isso é meio exagerado.

-Bella, eu adoro fazer compras, e agora principalmente para minha sobrinha preferida.

-é claro você só tem ela – escutei uma voz vindo de trás de mim, era uma voz que eu jamais esqueceria –Alice o que é tudo isso? Quando você disse muita coisa eu imaginei muita coisa não o shopping inteiro.

-Edward cale a boca e vá se acostumando.

- ta bom eu levo, as coisas, Bella eu te levo para casa.

-tudo bem.

-Edward, eu levo Nessie para seu apartamento e te espero chegar, sabe, assim você vai poder carregar as sacolas sem deixar ela sozinha – Alice falou pegando algumas sacolas- Bella, você pode trazer ela para o meu carro?

Eu concordei com a cabeça

-enquanto isso Edward leve as sacolas para o seu carro, por falar nisso onde ele esta?

-ele esta no subsolo, e o seu?

-o meu também, que bom, então vamos – Alice falou saindo da loja, e Edward ainda pegava algumas sacolas, eu ia atrás de Alice com Nessie ainda dormindo no meu colo. Descemos pelo elevador eu fui com Alice ate o carro dela, quando eu cheguei lá, ela abriu, a mala e colocou suas sacolas, e eu fui colocar Nessie sentada no banco de trás, com o sinto.

-Bella, qual é mesmo o seu sobrenome? – Alice perguntou do nada, quando eu fechei a porta, ela estava do meu lado.

-Swan- eu respondi dando um sorriiso tímido para ela.

-esse nome não me é estranho, já ouvi meu pai falar dele alguma vez, ela falou olhando para o nada.

-bem meus pais têm varias ações em varia empresas alem de alguns outros negócios espalhados pelo mundo.

- entendo, então você é rica?- ela perguntou meio confusa.

-é eu sou eu dei um sorriso não entendo onde ela queria chegar.

-mas Nessie disse que você é professora da escola onde ela estuda.

-a escola que Nessie estuda, é do meu pai, é uma das melhores escolas particulares do país, e eu trabalho como professora porque eu gosto, eu gosto de fazer alguma coisa.

- você é diferente, e simples, mas você não deveria ta se importando com os negócios de sua família?

- eu realmente, não entendo nada do mundo de negócios e derivados Alice.

-nem eu, ainda bem que eu tenho meus irmãos e meu marido – ela falou dando um sorriso.

-você tem sorte, bem deixa eu ir, não quero atrasar seu irmão.

- ele gostou de você sabia? – mas o que é que ela estava dizendo?

-bem, acho que ele esta agradecido, por eu cuidar da Nessie, Alice.

-Não, ele gostou de você de verdade, ele te olha de um jeito que ele nunca olhou Vitoria.

-é claro, ele tem que olhar para ela de um jeito especial, afinal de contas eles vão casar.

-ele nunca amou ela, só ficou com ela, por pena, assim, meu irmão é muito educado, um verdadeiro cavalheiro, quando os pais de Vitoria morreram em um acidente de avião, ela aproveitou para fazer Edward ficar com ela, e ele nunca conseguiu terminar, toda vez que ele tentava ela inventava uma historia, mas um coisa eu tenho certeza ele nunca amou ela, e eu realmente não sei qual vai ser a reação dela quando descobrir que Edward tem uma filha.

-mas quem sabe, ela não gosta de Nessie, e ele comece a sentir algo por ela de verdade – mentira, eu sentia que eu estava mentindo.

- eu espero que não, espero que ela termine de uma vez com ele. Eu não gossto dela, pra falar a verdade ninguém da minha família gosta dela.

Eu ia falar algo que nem eu sabia o que era ainda, mas o carro de Edward apareceu, ele parou perto do de Alice, e desceu, abriu a porta para mim, e deu um beijo na irmã, depois entrou no carro.

-então, você se importa se eu colocar uma musica?

-claro que não – eu dei um sorriso para ele

Ele ligou o som, e começou uma musica calma que eu logo reconheci.

-Clair de lune, Debussy?

-você conhece?- ele perguntou espantado

- eu tenho cultura ta? Meu pai gosta e toda vez que tem qualquer tipo de jantar na minha casa ele sempre pedi para tocar.

-entendo, Bella, você tem namorado? – corei com a surpresa que foi a pergunta.

-na-não – eu falei meio tímida – meio que os homens fogem de mim, sabe?

Ele fez uma cara de surpresa.

-Bella, como é que um homem foge de você, você é ... muito bonita- ele falou com um pouco de vergonha.

-bem, eles fogem assim que eu apresento meu pai. Sabe ? é que eu sou filha única e meu pai quer que eu fique com a pessoa certa e ele sempre faz os caras que eu me envolvo saírem correndo, eu meio ate que gosto disso, da para saber se o cara realmente quer algo, ou só curtir com minha cara.

- e todos fogem?

-só um ate hoje não fugiu, mas eu terminei com ele, eu peguei ele na cama com outra mulher, logo depois descobri que ele só tinha resistido ao meu pai, pra ficar cuidando os negócios de minha família – eu falei olhado para a janela ao meu lado já, dava para ver o meu prédio.

- ele devia ser um cego.

-talvez, desde o dia em que terminamos, nunca mais soube dele, ele desapareceu do mapa, meu pai disse que eu jamais ficaria sabendo o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Nós já tínhamos chegado, e ele já tinha estacionado o carro.

-então, tem alguma recomendação para Nessie? – ele perguntou.

-ela só dormi abraçada a alguma coisa, então de um travesseiro para ela, e acorda ela com um beijo na testa chamando com carinho, por tudo quanto é que é mais sagrado só deixa ela ver a luz do sol depois que ela já estiver banhada. E ela adora panquecas no café da manhã.

Ele fez uma cara e mordeu seu lábio carnudo, com cara de culpado.

-você não sabe fazer panquecas? Estou certa?

-para falar a verdade eu não uso a minha cozinha, geralmente, eu e Vitoria tomamos café em algum lugar.

- se você quiser, podem vir tomar café da manhã aqui

-não, eu não quero incomodar – ele falou urgente.

-eu acordo cedo, e adoro fazer as panquecas da Nessie, podem vir estarei esperando.

Ele saiu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta para mim sair.

- então nós aparecemos as 8 da manhã ta bom para você?

-perfeito- eu disse já subindo um degrau para entrar, agora estávamos na mesma altura, perto um do outro, eu sentia algo passando por nós, era algo que nos fez inclinar ao ponto de nos fazer sentir a respiração um do outro, eu não conseguia me parar, eu queria beijá-lo ali, e ele se inclinava cada vez mais, e quando nossos narizes já estava se tocando, e eu estava completamente perdida em seus olhos, eu sabia que eu só queria uma coisa agora.

Fim do sexto capitulo

Gente, é o seguinte desculpe pela pequena demora, foi sem querer.

Gente acalmem-se o Edward vai terminar com a Vitoria, só que vai ser de uma forma bem humilhante que eu já ate planejei.

Respostas

Jess Oliver Masen Cullen : eu também assisti na pré, e fiquei um pouco decepcionada com o filme, esperava mais, eu também não sei o que seria da minha vida se num fosse as fics, tipo já li tudo, vi tudo quanto é que tipo de vídeo e o filme também, então amo as fics.

Nanda: te add, mas qual é, manda ae.

Gente, quem quiser da idéia, pode mandar,

E deixem Reviews, porque ela me deixam inspirada e com mais vontade de escrever

BJSSSS PRA TODOS

E não se surpreendam se tiver capitulo novo na noite do dia 24 de dezembro, eu costumo ir para casa do meu avô e fico sem fazer nada, então quem sabe eu não escrevo?


	8. namorando?

Sétimo capitulo

**BPOV**

Eu consegui sentir sua respiração lenta, estávamos tão próximos, que eu sentia o perigo passar por todo o meu corpo. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas começaram a se fechar no momento em que faltava menos de centímetros para eu tocar seus lábios com os meus.

E quando ele me privou de me perder naquele mar verde, eu lembrei, que o que estava fazendo era errado. O que eu estava fazendo? Ou melhor, o que eu estava pensando? Ele tinha uma noiva, tudo bem, ele não parecia amar ela, mas mesmo assim, ele tinha um compromisso com alguém, e se tinha uma pessoa errada ali, esse alguém era eu.

Como em um impulso, só deu tempo de virar o meu rosto e sentir seus lábios frios tocando as minhas bochechas, que agora estavam quentes de tão corada que eu estava naquele momento.

- desculpe – eu escutei sua voz, tinha um pouco de culpa nela, mas mesmo assim era linda, era perfeita, eu nunca havia escutado nada igual – e-eu não sabia o que estava fazendo – ele continuou, ainda sem olhar para mim.

-tudo bem – eu conseguia falar apenas isso, era difícil formular uma frase quando ele estava perto de mim, e eu o conhecia a tão pouco tempo.

-boa noite, e-eu tenho que ir, Nessie esta me esperando e tem Alice... – ele parecia um pouco confuso, mas mesmo assim, eu consegui encontrar seu olhar, nesse momento, ele pareceu ficar mais calmo, e eu me sentir mais corada se fosse possível. Eu sentir um vento frio passa pelo meu rosto, me fazendo lembrar que tinha que entrar, eu desviei meu olhar, e só me virei a tempo de ver ele entrando no seu carro.

-te vejo amanhã de manhã então – eu falei em um tom alto suficiente para ele escutar.

-mal posso esperar – ele falou entrando no carro. Ele fechou a porta e ligou carro, mas antes de sair me acenou, e então foi embora. Logo depois eu subi para o meu apartamento. Antes de entrar vi que na porta tinha um bilhete.

'_Bella, preciso muito falar com você, sei que não o momento, mas tenho uma boa noticia e preciso de você agora, então quando chegar bate aqui no meu apê, vou te esperar._

_By: Rose_

_PS: SÓ VOU DORMIR DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ VIER AQUI, SEJA ATE TRÊS DA MADRUGADA.'_

Bom não era tão tarde assim, então resolvi ir logo falar com ela.

Bati em seu apartamento que ficava na frente do meu, não demorou muito e ela veio abrir a porta para mim. Ela estava de pijama já, mas continuava linda, ela era tão linda que fazia qualquer mulher se sentir um trapo ao lado dela, era por isso que ela era modelo, mas ela era super gente fina, e forte, depois Tânia era minha melhor amiga.

-Bella, onde esta Nessie? – ela perguntou ainda na porta

-longa historia Rose, mas me conta, o que você queria?- falei entrando no seu apartamento, ela estava atrás de mim, quando sentei no sofá.

-Bella, sei que não é a melhor hora, mais eu não agüento mais guardar segredo – ela falou, com um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto nos olhos dela, tinha um sorriso estampado na cara que parecia que ela tina feito botox e estava proibida de mover os músculos do rosto pelo resto da semana – eu estou namorando, e é super serio, e ele é lindo, e perfeito, e meu Deus, eu não tenho mais nem palavras para descrever ele. Bella.

-Rose, que noticia boa – eu falei lhe dando um abraço, ela parecia incontrolável –mas por que, você só ta me contando agora?, por que você não esperou ate amanhã, ou me disse antes?

-é a gente ta junto já tem mais ou menos um mês, mas só fico serio agora, e ele to te contando agora, porque amanhã, vai ter um almoço na casa dele, que ele marcou só para me apresentar, e eu queria que você fosse comigo, e não precisa se preocupar, eu já falei com ele, e ele disse que eu podia leva quem eu quisesse, então você pode levar a Nessie também-ela falou pulando de alegria, eu tava com medo, nunca tinha visto ela daquele jeito.

-Rose, eu sinto muito, mas não vai dá – eu falei, ela diminuiu um pouco o sorriso

-Por que?

-Bem, a Nessie conheceu o pai dela hoje, e amanhã ele vai apresentar ela para a família dele, em um almoço dado pelo irmão dele, e sabe, ela pediu para mim ir com ela.

Ela deu um sorriso de compreensão, e a ficha caiu

-Rose, só para saber qual é o nome de seu namorado?

-Emmet, Emmet Cullen, o homem mais perfeito da face da Terra – ela deu um sorriso. Eu comecei a rir, e ela não entendia.

-por algum acaso do destino, eu estarei nesse almoço Rose- eu falei lentamente, eu já estava cansada.

-Como?, explica Bella- Rose falou deitando no sofá, ao lado do que eu estava.

-Bem, eu te disse que a Nessie conheceu o pai dela hoje, e ele nem sabia que Tânia estava grávida quando terminou com ela, então ele nunca soube da existência dela,mas você sabe, com o que aconteceu, o juizado procurou ele, e agora ele quer ficar com ela – ela fez uma cara de que não estava acreditando – e antes de qualquer coisa, ele é lindo cuidando dela, parece que nasceu já sendo pai, é muito lindo.

-aham, é só o jeito que ele cuida dela que é bonito, ou tem outra coisa? Ele tem quantos anos? me conta Bella- ela falou jogando uma almofada na minha cabeça.

-te acalma criatura. Ele é jovem, não sei quantos anos ele tem, e por algum acaso do destino, é irmão do teu namorado.

-Como é que é? Então se eu casar, com o meu ursinho eu vou ser tia da Nessie?-ela era tão bobinha.

-é acho que sim tia Rose, então, me conta, como foi que tudo isso aconteceu, como começaram, ou se conheceram?

-ah bem – nessa, hora eu juro que achei que estava falando com a irmã gemia da Rose, ela parecia manteiga derretida, sim porque, ela já teve outros namorados, mas nunca quis conhecer a família de nenhum deles, e eu nunca tinha visto aquele brilho em seus olhos antes – para falar a verdade, eu conheci ele de uma maneira bem inusitada, eu tava no elevador subindo e ele tava descendo, nó s ficamos brigando e acabou que eu ganhei isso no shopping, e depois eu encontrei ele de novo só que no aeroporto, quando eu voltei daquela viagem, e também tava fazendo alguma coisa lá. E quando eu fui pegar o Taxi, ele queria roubar de mim, e acabou que tava na TPM, e ele levo um tapa na cara, não sei porque até hoje, ai ele me beijou e me colocou dentro do Taxi, e me deixou em casa dizendo 'te pego as 10' ele veio as dez horas do mesmo dia e me levou, em um jogo de boliche e disse que queria me mostrar que era o 'mestre' só que eu fiz ele perder, nó começamos a brigar e depois, a nos beijar foi uma coisa muito doida, quando Tânia sofreu o acidente, eu tinha acabado de voltar de um encontro com ele, eu queria te contar naquele dia mas não deu né? E amanhã é o almoço, e eu não sei o que usar, o que falar, Bella, você é que é desse mundo, deve me ajudar.

-Rose, pelo o que eu conheci a família da Nessie hoje, eles são bem simples, tirando a Alice que é compulsiva. E depois, você fica legal em qualquer roupa.

-ai Bella, você na me entende, eu não quero errar em nada, eu quero ser perfeita como ele,para pelo menos ficar do lado dele – ela falou depois de um suspiro longo, ela não me olhava mais, estava encarado a varanda do apartamento dela- Ele é tão diferente, parece uma criança,e quando sorrir, tem umas covinhas iguais as de Nessie, que agora é sobrinha dele, e ele me levou no parque de diversão, meu pai nesse dia eu descobri como é ter um filho, ele não parava um minuto, me fez ir em todos os brinquedos, queria tudo que via pela frente.

Eles eram mais diferentes do que eu pensava, ela era completamente madura, por ser modelo principalmente começou a morar sozinha muito cedo, e não era nada criança.

-Rose, você esta apaixonada?

-não Bella- ela falou rápido, como se eu tivesse falado alguma barbaridade- eu não me apaixono por ninguém.

-exceto pelo Emmet

-ta bom eu admito talvez eu esteja gostando dele -ela falou ficando vermelha.

- que historia é essa de ursinho? – eu falei, e então ela começou a falar de tudo sobre Le, ficamos ali, durante um bom tempo, eu não estava prestando muita atenção, pois na hora que ela começou a falar do olhos verdes dele, lembrei de Edward, e fiquei perdida naquelas esmeralda que eu tinha encontrado a tão pouco tempo, mas sentia que conhecia a muito tempo. Depois de algumas horas fui para o meu apartamento dormir, e sonhar com ele.

**EDPOV**

O que havia acontecido comigo? Eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar, eu queria tanto sentir seus lábios nos meus, era como se ela fosse uma seria e tivesse me puxando para aquele mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos.

Ela era tão linda, tão perfeita que parecia irreal, e não era só na aparência, no tempo em que ficamos conversando sozinhos, descobri que ela não era uma mulher qualquer como as outras, descobri que ela tinha valores, e o mais importante uma personalidade, ela era rica, mas gostava de trabalhar, apenas para sentir o prazer. Ela era jovem mas estava disposta a assumir uma responsabilidade que não era dela.

Passei o resto do caminho para o meu apartamento pensando, como foi sentir sua pele em meus lábios, foi como ir ao paraíso.

Quando cheguei, vi que Alice não estava na sala, então fui em direção aos quartos, meu apartamento era cobertura e era muito grande, ainda não sabia qual quarto Nessie iria ficar, mas acho que ela já escolheu. Antes de ir, deixem as inúmeras sacolas, no em um armário vazio , quando cheguei, vi que a porta ao lado do meu quarto estava entreaberta, então elas estavam lá.

Eu entrei no quarto e vi Nessie, abraçada a um travesseiro e Alice, estava deitada sobre a cama, passando as mãos nos cabelos da minha filha, seu olhar estava fixo, e ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.

-Alice?- eu a chamei

-Edward?- ela falou surpresa- não ouvi você chegar estava aqui pensando, enquanto ficava com ela.

-eu vi, você quer dormir aqui? Ta tarde.

-não, eu tenho que ir para casa, Jasper esta preocupado já me ligou um monte de vezes.

-ta bom. Ela demorou par dormir?

-para falar a verdade, ela chamou um pouco você, e depois Bella, mas depois caiu no sono-ela falou enquanto saia do quarto e ia para a sala – ah Edward, eu já escolhi a decoração do quarto dela, e ela adorou, eles vão começar semana que vem, parece que na segunda, não precisa se preocupar eu vou ficar aqui. E a cabeça de fósforo, ligou dizendo que ta gastando dinheiro.

-Alice, você não pode acusar ninguém de gastar dinheiro.

-mano, eu sou tua mana saka? Ela é uma aproveitadora, e você caiu rapidinho no jogo dela seu bobo.

-eu quero saber quando vocês vão parar de implicar uma com a outra.

-não sei tava pensando, podia ser no dia em que eu conhecer papai Noel, ou no dia que eu crescer-ela falou fingindo esta pensando- Edward sinceramente, quando você vai cair na real que não ama Vitoria?

-Vitoria, é minha noiva, e agora mais do que nunca eu vou precisar dela, para me ajudar a cuidar de Nessie, vou precisar de alguém que fique no papel da mãe dela, não poderia simplesmente acabar com ela agora.

-Edward, você nunca cuidaria da minha sobrinha preferida sozinho, e em segundo lugar, ela já encontrou alguém pra preencher o espaço que a mãe deixou e você sabe muito bem disso. E o que me faz lembrar de como foi? Você a deixou em casa e o que aconteceu?

-Alice eu só a deixei em casa, e não aconteceu nada de mais.

-você esta mentindo para mim Edward? – ela perguntou pegando a bolsa dela, e indo para a porta – mas não tem problema porque mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai me procurar.

-Alice, o que você ta dizendo?

-deixa eu ir, te vejo amanhã, e não chega muito tarde, se não vou contar antes você chegar. Tchau – e ela saiu, fique observando ela pegar o elevador, e depois entrei. Eu estava cansado, mas antes fui ver Nessie, ela estava dormindo, como se estivesse as nuvens. Fechei as cortinas, e fechei a porá indo para o meu quarto.

Quando fui dormir, só conseguia pensar em Nessie, e em Bella.

Fim do sétimo capitulo

Gente, é o seguinte, sei q esse capitulo ficou uma droga, mas prometo, que o próximo vai ser melhor(a família do Edward vai conhecer a Nessie, imagina o Emmet com ela)

Mas teve taum pouco Rviews, eu qro mais só posto o próximo capitulo se tiver 40 reviews ou mais

Bejooss

E o primeiro beijo, acho que é algo muito importante, então vai acontecer de um jeito especial.

Feliz ano novo se eu não postar ate lá


	9. essa é Nessie, minha filha

Capitulo nove

-Alice, por favor,eu vou te contar, mas você tem que me prometer que continuará me tratando do mesmo jeito, e não contará para ninguém, eu vou te contar porque eu realmente não sei mais o que faze, só a minha sabe da verdade, e agora você também saberá,mas por favor não me julgue, eu só estou fazendo isso, porque é o melhor, ta bom – ele concordou com a cabeça, mas ela tinha alguma coisa em seus olhos é como se ela já soubesse o que eu ira falar para ela, mas mesmo assim eu resolvi continuar, eu precisava desabafar com alguém.

-há mais ou menos dois anos eu descobri que tinha a mesma doença que matou a minha mãe, leucemia, no começo eu não aceitei, me entreguei completamente, mas depois resolvi começar o tratamento, eu fiquei com ele por algum tempo, ele não era muito agressivo e no começo ate deu certo, mas depois ele parou de fazer efeito, eu tentei outros mas também não deram. Então eu fui na minha médica, eu comecei o tratamento muito tarde, para falar a verdade eu descobri a doença muito tarde, então eu só tinha duas escolhas, o transplante de medula,mas é muito difícil de achar um doador que não seja da família, e como não tenho irmãos, e meu pai não poderia doar, eu não teria chances, e a outra escolha seria a quimioterapia, mas eu ficaria muito fraca e precisaria completamente morar no hospital e meu pai ficaria sabendo, e tanto eu como a médica sabíamos que também não daria certo – eu parei para tomar um pouco de ar, eu estava chorando e Alice ainda estava calada, apenas segurando minhas mãos com suas mãos geladas – eu, eu não tinha mais escolha, então resolvi não aceitar tratamento.

-por que Bella, por que você desistiu de sua vida – Alice perguntou.

- Alice, minha mãe tinha começado o tratamento assim que ela descobriu o que tinha, e a quimioterapia não deu certo só deixou ela mais doente, e se eu aceitasse, eu iria morer do mesmo jeito só que de maneira mais lenta e meu pai iria sofrer eu não quero que ele me veja morrendo.

-ma Bella, vai ter uma hora que você vai ficar fraca e –ela não consegui terminar

-Alice, quando eu vi resolvi em para cá, disseram que eu tinha um pouco menos de oito meses e vida, eu tomo alguns remédio para controlar as mina recaídas, e para eu ter uma vida 'normal' mas eu sei que um dia eles vão parar de fazer efeito e eu vo ficar tão mal que não vou agüentar nem ficar com olhos abertos, mas eu já planejei tudo, acredite em mim, eu não vou fazer meu pai sofrer por minha causa.

-Bella, o que você vai fazer?

-quando os remédios pararem de fazer efeito, eu vou embora, para um lugar que ninguém jamais vai me encontrar, Alice, mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

-o que?

-quando eu for embora, você pode dizer para o meu que tudo o que eu fiz foi porque eu amo ele e eu não queria que ele sofresse por minha causa, e só fiz isso porque eu iria morrer do mesmo jeito – eu falei chorando em seus braços que agora me confortavam- que eu não queria que ele me visse morrer.

-Bella você não vai morrer, eu sei que não vai, acredite em mim, por favor, você não pode se entregar a essa doença não agora que meu irmão te encontrou, ele se apaixonou a primeira vista por você.

-não Alice, ele não pode, eu também sinto algo diferente quanto a ele, eu também acho que me apaixonei assim que vi seus olhos, mas ele não pode sentir o mesmo por mim, eu vou morrer, e eu não quero que ninguém sofra por causa disso – agora eu estava chorando muito como eu nunca tinha chorado.

-Bella, eu vou te ajudar, você não morrer, você não pode se intimidar com essa doença – Alice falava me abraçando.

- Alice- eu resolvi falar para ela que eu não tinha falado nem para minha tia- eu to com medo, com medo de não conseguir esconder do meu pai nem de Edward, com medo de não conseguir ir embora, com de – eu tomei um pouco de ar – de morrer a qualquer momento. Eu tenho medo de morrer sozinha, mas eu já me acostumei com a idéia.

-Bella, eu não vou te deixar sozinha, eu prometo. Tudo bem? Você confia em mim Bella? – ela falou fazendo eu olhar para ela, ainda estava muito escuro,mas ainda assim eu consegui vê seus olhos dourado, que agora estavam um pouco rígidos, eu não conseguia falar nada eu só concordei com a cabeça –Bella, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

-po-pode – eu falei ainda olhando em seus olhos.

-quando Edward te contar nosso segredo, você promete contar para ele?

-não Alice, por favor não, da primeira vez que eu vi ele eu sentir algo, algo que eu nunca sentir antes, eu gosto de esta com ele, eu gosto de quando ele se preocupa comigo, eu gosto de olhar para ele, eu posso dizer que o que eu sentir foi amor a primeira vista. Alice, e não conseguiria ver ele me olhando com pena, e nem ouvir ele falar comigo como se fosse a ultima vez, eu não suportaria.

-Bella, por favor confie em mim, eu te explico depois mas eu sei que a coisa certa é falar para ele – ela parecia ta querendo falar algo mas não podia – só confie por favor.

-ta bom – eu falo.

-agora descanse, você precisa, eu estarei aqui qualquer coisa – ela falou, eu estava realmente cansada, e dormir rapidamente.

Acordei no dia seguinte, com o alarme tocando, eu me sentei na minha cama e vi que meu quarto estava todo arrumado, e Alice não estava lá, e ainda estava chovendo muito, eu resolvi descer para ver onde ela estava, e quando eu cheguei na sala vi que Alice estava sentada vendo TV.

-Bella, você acordou – ela falou quando me viu na escada, ela já estava usando outra roupa, e tinha um sorriso no rostinho de anjo dela. Fiquei surpresa, quando contei para minha tia o que eu tinha ela começou a me tratar de maneira diferente seus olhos sempre expressavam pena, e eu não gostava, só me sentia ainda mais doente, mas Alice não ela estava me tratando normalmente – Bella, você esta bem? – ela falou mudando a expressão, acho que pela minha falta de palavras.

-eu estou, só um pouco confusa, você não esta me tratando como minha tia passou a me tratar quando eu contei para ela.

-Bella, você me pediu e eu prometi, e eu costumo cumprir as minhas promessas sabia? Agora vai tomar banho, enquanto eu vou fazer seu café da manhã, e a propósito seu ai ligou, ele disse que a chuva ainda esta muito forte mas talvez consiga sair de lá ainda hoje.

- tudo bem, eu já volto então, eu disse subindo as escadas em quanto ela ia em direção a cozinha. Quando entrei no meu quarto eu fui direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho não muito rápido, quando terminei sequei meu cabelo rapidamente, e sai, na minha cama tinha uma blusa branca de gola, e uma calça jeans escura, com alguns detalhes com brilho na arte de trás, do lado tinha uma jaqueta preta, e uma bota cano longo com um salto não muito alto no chão, em cima da blusa tinha um bilhete, escrito em uma letra elegante.

' vista isso e não reclame, seu café da manhã ta te esperando

By: Alice'

Eu ri com aquilo, bem eu resolvi colocar a roupa que ate que ficou legal, mas chamava muita atenção, mas mesmo assim sai do meu quarto já com a minha mochila nas costa, com tudo o que eu precisava.

Eu cheguei na cozinha e tomei um susto pela visão que eu tive, a mesa estava cheia de coisas, tinha uma jarra de suco, torradas, alguns biscoitos e outras coisas. Alice estava sentada em uma cadeira me olhando.

-então Bella o que você vai querer? Eu não sei se esta bom ou não mas eu me esforcei.

Eu fui em direção ao único lugar da mesa onde tinha um xícara e pratos.

-eu acho que esta Alice

-então coma, você precisa, e não, não estou te tratando diferente, mas você vai ter que se acostumar agora porque eu vou te fazer viver saudável, ta me ouvindo, eu vou cuidar de você maninha.

- Alice, não precisava de tudo isso.

-a Bella, por favor, cale a boca e coma, se não chegaremos atrasadas para a escola.- ela falou me apressando, foi ai que vi que ela estava parada me olhado, fazendo careta em quanto me servia de algumas torrada.

-Alice, você não jantou, você não tomar café da manhã também?

-Bella, não estou com fome, de verdade.

Eu aceitei, eu sabia que isso tinha haver com o 'segredinho ' deles que logo eu ficaria sabendo, então eu terminei e fui lavar a louça em quanto Alice tirava as coisas da mesa. Quando eu terminei, nós duas saímos e fomo para o meu carro.

Nós ficamos conversando durante o caminho todo sobre a noite passada, mas quando chegamos perto da escola ela mudou de assunto. Eu estacionei meu carro, e vi que os outros Cullen já estavam lá, e Edward estava vindo em nossa direção.

Eu sai do meu carro e Alice estava do meu lado, e Edward já estava perto da gente, ele olhava para Alice, como se estivesse tendo uma conversa igual a da noite passada, eu virei para Alice e ela sorria para ele em quanto fazia que não com a cabeça.

-oi mana, oi Bella – ele falou quando já estava na minha frente, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente hoje e ele estava mais encantador que nunca. Ele me acompanhou ate a aula depois que Alice saiu. E nos intervalos das outras aulas ele sempre estava lá. Na hora do almoço, ele pediu para sentar junto comigo, então eu fui com ele.

Durante o resto das duas semanas foi assim, ele sempre me guiava durante as aulas, e sempre sentava comigo. Tinha alguns dias que ele faltava, então Alice sentava comigo, só teve uma vez que eu fiquei sem a companhia dos Cullen, era um dia sol e nenhum deles apareceu, eu tive que sentar com os outros,mas no dia seguinte todos ele apareceram.

Hoje era uma sexta feira, tinha tudo para ser mais um dia normal da minha curta vida mas assim que cheguei na escola, eu senti que Edward estava diferente, ele parecia com um pouco de medo, e Alice, estava mais animada do que nunca, mas ainda tinha um ar triste no seu sorriso.

Ele fez tudo como nos outros dias, me acompanhou durante as aulas, quando chegou a hora do almoço, ele já estava na cafeteria,tinha uma bandeja, no lugar em frente a ele, eu entendi que era pra mim já que ele nunca comia, ele agora estava com um sorriso no rosto e parecia um pouco confiante. Eu caminhei ate a mesa que eu já estava acostumada a sentar todo dia e falei.

-oi – dando um sorriso para ele, e olhando seus olhos, que eram tão lindo, eu sentia que ele me olhava de uma maneira diferente, mas eu gostava, me dava segurança.

-oi- ele me deu me olhando

Ele me observou comer o que tinha na bandeja, e quando eu terminei, ele ainda estava calado, eu senti que ele estava diferente demais, e não agüentava aquele silencio, eu não gostava, eu adorava escutar a voz dele, eu me sentia tão bem e a cada dia que passava eu só consegui amar mais ele.

-Edward, você ta diferente hoje, alguma coisa aconteceu?

-Bella, eu falei com Alice ontem, e ela e disse, que tina falado pra você que eu contaria o nosso segredo e que você também tinha uma coisa muito seria para me dizer. E que eu deveria te dizer toda verdade.

-Edward eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a nada, você não precisa – mentira, tudo o que eu quero é sabe o segredo dessa família.

-Bella, eu quero, eu não agüento mais conviver desse jeito, eu não agüento mais te esconder a verdade. Podemos sair hoje depois da aula? Eu quero te levar em um lugar- ele perguntou, seus olhos, brilhavam querendo que eu dissesse sim, as tinha alguma coisa na sua expressão que pedia para eu dizer não.

-claro, Edward, eu só passo na minha casa pra deixar um recado para ele nós podemos ir.

-na verdade, eu estava pensando em ir no seu carro, mas a gente pode passar na sua casa e você quiser.

-ta bom.

E o sinal tocou, Edward que tinha a mesma aula que eu, me acompanhou em silencio, ate a aula, que passou bem rápido, mas chata. Eu estava curiosa para saber o que ele ia me falar, mas eu também estava com medo, pois eu também teria que confessar o meu segredo para ele.

Depois da minha ultima aula nos encontramos no meu carro, ele já estava do lado do carona, me esperando.

-eu vou ser rápida na casa do meu pai, prometo não demorar.

-tudo bem – e ele entrou no meu carro e seguimos em silencio, quando chegamos na minha casa, ele desceu do carro mas preferiu não entrar.

Eu entrei e liguei para meu pai.

-alo?

-pai? Sou eu Bella.

-filha? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-não pai, eu só to ligando pra dizer que eu vou da uma saidinha e não sei que horas eu volto, o senhor se importa?

-tudo bem filha,mas não chegue muito tarde.

-ta bom pai, te amo, beijo.

-beijo filha – e ele desligou.

Eu sai e vi Edward encostado na porta do motorista do meu carro, ele tinha um sorriso no seu rosto que eu adorava.

-posso dirigir dessa vez?- ele me perguntou estendendo a mão para pegar a chave.

-por que? Você duvida de mim no volante?

-não, mas eu pretendo chegar nesse lugar antes do sol desaparecer- ele disse tomando as chaves e dando a volta n carro abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim, eu o segui e entrei no carro.

**Fim do nono capitulo.**

Espero que gostem

E deixem Reviews, se não fico triste e demoro uma vida para postar o décimo capitulo, husuahuhsadssssa


	10. nota de desculpa

Nota

Desculpem fazer vocês pensarem que era no cap.

E Obrigada pelas Reviews. Mas só to postando pra pedir desculpa pelo erro do capitulo, foi sem querer eu nem vi, vou ajeitar agora aqui ta o veraddeiro e obrigada por avisa,e amanhã eu posto a continuação, e continuem mandando Reviews.

perdão

Bjoss


	11. essa é Nessie, minha filhaverdadeiro

Capitulo oito

EDPOV

Eu acordei aquela manhã as sete e meia, tinha que começar a me arrumar e depois arrumar Nessie, ou arrumava ela primeiro depois eu? E agora? Decide tomar banho primeiro, e depois acordar ela. Quando cheguei em seu quarto, ela estava deitada de bruços, e parecia tão calma que eu não sei se conseguiria acordar ela, parecia esta em um lindo sonho, pois tinha um inocente sorriso no seu rostinho, eu fiquei ali, observando ela com cara de bobo, por um tempo ate lembrar de Bella.

Então eu caminhei, ate sua cama e lhe dei um beijo na sua testa, e depois passei minha mão em seu rosto, enquanto a chamava.

-Nessie?-falei em um sussurro – filha? Ta na hora de acordar.

-já?-ela falou ainda com os olhos fechados.

-nós vamos tomar café da manhã na casa da sua tia Bella, ela disse que ia ficar te esperando – quando falei de Bella, ela abriu os olhos e deu um leve sorriso, sentando na cama – então, Bom dia meu anjo.

-Bom dia papai –ela falou e me deu um abraço – eu vou banhar. O senhor, vai separar, minha roupa? –ela perguntou já levantando.

-separar sua roupa? – eu não sabia separar nem a minha roupa, imagina dela.

-é papai, minha mãe sempre separava as minhas roupas, tia Bella, escolhia umas e depois perguntava a minha favorita.

-ah é claro, quando você terminar, sua roupa estará separada, em cima da cama. Eu vou pegar uma toalha, eu vou preparar o banheiro, a gente não pode demorar.

-ta bom – tinha alguma coisa que fazia ela não parar de sorrir. Eu sai do quarto e arrumei o banheiro, para ela banhar. Será se ela sabia banhar sozinha? Eu vou esperar ela me chamar.

Eu peguei uma toalha para ela e voltei para onde ela estava.

-Nessie, o banheiro esta pronto, você precisará de alguma ajuda?

-Não papai, eu banho sozinha.

-então ta, qualquer coisa é só me chamar, quando você terminar, eu deixarei algumas roupas em cima da cama para você escolher. Ta bom.

-igual a tia Bella?

-igual a tia Bella. Agora vai, você não quer ver ela?

-ta bom, eu já vou- e ela foi para o banheiro, para falar a verdade, eu estava super ansioso para ver Bella. E para apresentar Nessie para minha mãe.

Eu sai do quarto e fui até o armário que eu tinha colocado as sacolas com as roupas de Nessie. Eu peguei apenas umas duas sacolas, em que eu vi que tinha as roupas que ela precisaria e umas para ela escolher, hoje iria fazer frio, mas o sol ameaçava aparecer, mas mesmo assim eu não sabia escolher o que ela deveria usar, então eu peguei um vestido azul e coloquei em cima da cama, escolhi também uma calça, e umas blusas para ela escolher qual ela queria, e deixei a sacola no canto. Ela ainda não tinha saído do banho, então eu resolvi ir trocar de roupa, foi rápido.

Sai do meu quarto, e passei em frente ao dela. E ela me chamou.

-papai? –acho que ela me viu. Eu entrei no quarto e vi que ela estava usando o vestido azul, que havia ficado lindo nela- me ajuda a fechar o vestido

Eu fui na direção dela e fechei.

-pronto, mas alguma coisa princesa?

-papai, tia Bella, sempre arrumava meu cabelo. O senhor arruma o meu? – com aquela carinha, eu não conseguiria dizer, não, mas eu teria que aprender um dia.

-c-claro, filha – eu falei, com medo da besteira que eu ia fazer no cabelo dela – o que você quer que eu faça?

-Uma trança, bem bonita, meu cabelo ta grande, e eu gosto de trança quando ele ta grande – lembrar de aprender a fazer trança.

-ta bom, mas a gente não iria precisar de alguma coisa para prender?

- a tia Alice comprou ontem, ta ali – ela apontou para uma sacola que estava em cima da mesa. Já era minha desculpa para fugir da trança.

- ta bom – eu fui e peguei a sacola, mas tinha um monte de coisa dentro dela – qual você quer? – eu perguntei quando derramei tudo na cama.

-esse – ela respondeu apontando para um que tinha umas flores brancas com azul claro- pra combinar com meu vestido – ela sentou na cama de lado e eu sentei atrás dela. E agora o que eu faço?

-filha como se faz isso? – eu perguntei passando uma escova que estava dentro da sacola no cabelo dela, ele era tão macio, e tinha alguns cachos.

-o senhor tem que dividir, ele em três partes, e depois enrolar umas nas outras, é fácil- ela explicou, ai eu lembrei de quando eu era criança, e Alice tinha um cabelo longo, ela sempre pedia para minha mãe fazer tranças nela.

Depois que ela me explicou, eu comecei a. Separei em três partes o cabelo dela e comecei a enrolar elas, como Nessie havia me dito, ela murmurava uns 'ai!' de vez em quando e eu me perdia completamente. Eu fiz e desfiz umas três vezes. Já estava terminando a quarta, e também, não tinha ficado tão legal, mas ate que dava para disfarçar um pouco, eu acho. Tinha alguns cabelos, fora da trança, então resolvi tentar pela ultima vez, mas meu celular começou a tocar. Era o numero de Bella.

-alo? – eu perguntei quando atendi.

-alo Edward? Eu só estou ligando para saber se esta tudo bem por ai? – ela perguntou, bem eu podia dizer q estava perdendo de quatro a zero para uma trança, mas não era uma boa idéia.

-ta tudo bem, eu só estou terminando de arrumar ela, e já chegamos.

-ta bom eu já estou esperando, tchau – ela falou.

-tchau- e ela desligou o telefone.

Como eu sabia que não ia ter futuro com aquilo, eu peguei, um monte de presilhas e comecei a espalhar pelo cabelo dela, para disfarçar as partes desarrumadas. E não deixei ela ver no espelho.

- vamos você esta linda filha – e ela realmente estava por mais que o cabelo dela estivesse desarrumado ela estava linda.

-Vamos – ela falou me seguindo para a porta do apartamento – papai, ta frio lá fora, onde ta meu casaco?

-eu vou pegar – eu sai, e peguei um branco, que tinha nas sacolas, tirei a etiqueta e lhe entreguei quando voltei.

Nós saímos do apartamento e fomos direto para o de Bella, durante o caminho eu conversei com a minha filha, era a primeira vez que ficávamos sozinhos.

-Então, filha, onde você estuda?- eu comecei puxando assunto com ela.

-na mesma escola, que a tia Bella trabalha, a mamãe também trabalhava lá.

-você gosta de lá?

-lá é super legal, a gente faz muitos passeios, e a professora é muito legal, e eu tenho meus melhores amigos, o Mike, e Ângela, eu gosto muito deles.

-e você, tem muitos outros amigos lá?

-eu tenho muitos outros amigos lá.

Eu fiquei conversando com ela, e ela me falou sobre cada amigo da escola Del, ate que chegamos onde Bella morava. Nós subimos, e batemos na porta, não demorou muito e elaa abriu.

Primeiro ela me olhou, e me deu um sorriso gentil e tímido. E depois desceu seus olhos para Nessie, que agora estava pulando em cima dela. Quando ela olhou Nessie, sua expressão era divertida e ao mesmo tempo chocada.

– tia Bella, tava com saudade – Nessie falou, ainda abraçada em Bella.

-meu amor, eu também fiquei com saudades suas, mas o que foi que aconteceu com seu cabelo? – Bella, perguntou ajoelhada para encarar Nessie.

-Papai fez uma trança, por que?

-nada, não –ela me olhou, eu pedi para ela não falar como tava –eu só fiquei triste porque eu queria fazer a trança no seu cabelo – ela fez uma carinha de desapontada para Nessie.

-tia não fica triste, acho que o papai deixa a senhora fazer outra, não deixa papai? – ela falou virando para mim enquanto Bella levantava.

-por favor Bella- eu responde, desesperado, se Alice visse aquilio me matava e tomava minha filha de mim.

-Obrigada Edward – ela falou dando um sorriso sarcástico para mim – mas eu faço depois, que a gente tomar o delicioso café da manhã que eu fiz, que tal?

-tem panqueca?

-com carinha da Nessie – Bella, falou enquanto Nessie, sentava em uma cadeira. Bella, me sinalizou outra, e ela sentou do meu lado, de frente para Nessie.

A mesa tinha de tudo, no lugar que Nessie havia sentando, tinha um prato, com uma panqueca decorada em forma de rosto, e um copo de chocolate. Espalhado pela mesa tinha, suco, café, biscoitos, panquecas, e outras coisas.

Eu comi de tudo, e estava um delicia, me lembrei do tempo em que ainda morava com meus pais, e tinha tudo na bandeja esperando por mim.

Depois do café da manhã, eu ajudei Bella a arrumar as coisas em quanto Nessie falava como foi fazer compras com Alice, e como era a decoração do quarto novo dela. Depois Bella, fez com a maior facilidade do mundo uma trança em Nessie, que ficou perfeita. Antes de sairmos Bella me ensinou, que quando se sai com uma criança, é sempre bom levar uma roupa reserva, ela pegou uma que tinha na casa dela. E nó saímos umas dez e meia da casa dela, para ir para a casa dos meus pais.

Eu estava com medo,da reação, ou ansioso, para ver a cara de todos.

A minha mãe e meu pai gostavam de privacidade, então eles moravam em uma área bem distante da cidade, ficava a uma hora mais ou menos, do centro. Era uma casa grande, e bem decorada pela minha mãe.

Não sei se era pelo fato de esta super ansioso e nervoso, mas a viagem foi bem rápida. Quando eu cheguei lá, vi que meus irmãos já tinham chegado, pois seus carros já estavam lá, eu realmente espero que Alice tenha ficado de boca calada.

Eu estacionei o carro perto do de Alice, e desci, abri a porta para cada uma delas e guiei até a entrada da casa. A porta já estava aberta e tinha uma empregada já nos esperando.

-Bom dia senhor Cullen- ela olhou para Bella e Nessie – e senhoritas.

-Bom dia Mary, onde estão todos? – eu perguntei.

-estão todos na sala, esperando o senhor, a menina Alice disse que o senhor tinha uma surpresa, e eles estão ansiosos pela sua chegada, mas estão conhecendo alinda namorada do senhor Emmet.

-ah, então eu já estou indo para lá, não precisa me acompanhar – ela concordou com a cabeça e saiu –Bella, e Nessie, venham comigo.

Eu as levei ate a entrada da sala, e eu vi que no sofá que ficava de costas para a janela estavam Emmet, e a namorada, ela era realmente linda, e jovem, eles dois estavam de mãos dadas, sobre o joelho dela.

No outro sofá, estava Alice e Jasper, ela estava encostada nele com um enorme sorriso olhando para mim. E no outro estavam meus pais, que me fitavam, eles tinham uma cara de surpresa e espanto ao mesmo tempo.

-Edward, filho, você chegou, e trouxe visitas, quem são essas adoráveis moças?- minha mãe perguntou inda sentada.

-Mãe, essa é Bella – eu falei apontando Bella, e depois peguei Nessei no colo – e essa aqui, é Nessie minha filha.

Fim do oitavo capitulo.

Valeu pelas Reviews, e como eu havia prometido, ta aqui o cap.

Esse ficou melhor que o outro eu achei, mas num deu tempo de colocar a reação deles, então resolvi deixar um gostinho de quero mais. Pra ver se vem muita Review.

Comentem nem q seja pra dizer que passaram por aqui,ou para dizer que odiaram.

Só posto se pedirem muito, já to escrevendo o capitulo nove. E também to postando essa fic no Orkut na comunidade ./Main#?cmm=53497769

Se eu não postar daqui pro ano novo : FELIZ ANO NOVO

bjos


	12. eu te levo

Capitulo dez.

**EPOV**

Todos estavam em choque, meus pais estavam brancos como papel, Emmet estava ficando vermelho e parecia tentar falar alguma coisa mas ele só pronunciava coisas que eu não conseguia identificar, Jasper estava surpreso, mas ainda assim ficou sem conseguir pronunciar nenhuma palavra, e por fim Alice, que me olhava sorrindo.

-Edward Cullen, você esta dizendo que eu tenho uma sobrinha?- Emmet, perguntou voltando a sua cor natural, e dando um sorriso travesso, eu concordei com a cabeça, estava com medo de falar –sua filha?

-Filho, que historia é essa? Eu não estou entendo? – meu pai começou,devagar.

-pai é simples, o senhor tem uma neta- Alice respondeu sorrindo e pulando até nós – e ai sobrinha preferida? Senti saudades.

-Alice você já sabia ?– Emmet perguntou zangado.

-é claro que sim, alguém consegue esconder alguma coisa de mim?

-Quer dizer que eu tenho uma neta?- minha mãe falou saindo transe.

-é mãe.

- e por que você escondeu isso de mim?

- eu também não sabia que tinha uma filha mãe.

- e você é a mãe dela?- meu pai perguntou olhando para Bella, que estaticamente ficou vermelha.

-não, pai, Bella, era amiga da mãe de Nessie.

-Nessie, minha neta? – minha mãe falou enquanto se levantava e vinha na nossa direção – eu posso abraçar ela? Eu posso pegar ela? – ela falava enquanto Nessie começava a se inclinar para ela.

- ela é a minha avó? – minha filha perguntou para mim.

-sou sim, e estou muito feliz em te conhecer, minha netinha – minha gostou da idéia de ser vovó, dava para ver que Nessie seria tratada como princesa – meu deus, eu estou me sentindo tão mau de conhecer minha neta já ta crescida, quantos anos você tem, meu amor?

-quatro – ela respondeu tímida, e olhando pra Bella, minha mãe pareceu acordar para vida quando olhou Bella.

- me perdoe pela minha indelicadeza, eu sou Esme, mãe do Edward, esse é Carlisle, meu marido – ela apontou meu pai – esses são minha filha Alice e seu marido Jasper – apontando para eles, quando Alice já tinha voltado pra Jasper que tava com uma cara assustado – e esse é meu filho Emmet, que trouxe a linda namorada...

-Rose – Bella completou, e todos olharam para ela.

-você já a conhece ?– Emmet perguntou.

-ela é minha vizinha – Rose respondeu, e dessa vez todos olharam para ela.

- tudo bem, acho que eu preciso de uma explicação porque ta tudo muito confuso, alguém me esclarece o que ta acontecendo – Emmet começou.

-Edward, você poderia explicar a historia do começo por favor?- minha mãe falou, quando sentou ao lado do meu pai, que ate agora não parava de olhar com olhos brilhantes e cara de bobo para, Nessie.

- eu vou explicar tudo, mas acho melhor não fazer isso na frente de dela, Alice, você se importa de levá-la para conhecer a nova casa dela?

-Claro que não maninho – Alice falo se levantando e indo ate Nessie, que agora estava sentada no colo de meu pai- vamos?

Nessie saiu, e deu a mão para Alice, que a guiou ate a saída.

- EU acho melhor, ir com ela – Bella falou, ela ainda estava parada na entrada da sala.

-Não Bella, acho melhor você ficar aqui, você a conhece com ninguém aqui – ela ainda estava com cara de duvida, então eu completei – por favor

Ela ficou vermelha e murmurou um tudo bem. Minha mãe mostrou para ela um lugar, e eu sentei ao seu lado. Contei para minha mãe toda a historia, ela ficou surpresa e zangada comigo, meu irmão, estava gostando da historia, quando eu terminei, metralharam Bella, que sempre respondia com vergonha, ate Rose, respondia algumas coisas. E eu acabei descobrindo que minha filha também gostava de Rose, mas não do mesmo jeito que gostava de Bella.

Depois de toda a explicação, minha mãe pareceu se conformar com a histori e já estava planejando arrumar a casa para confortar Nessie. Após alguns minutos Alice apareceu sorrindo com Nessie, as duas estavam todas sujas e molhadas.

Ainda bem que Bella tinha trago roupa reserva eu pensei, e então Alice subiu com Nessie e Bella, para se trocar, enquanto nós nos dirigíamos para a sala de jantar( que serviria de almoço). No almoço, foi como Bella havia dito, ela teve que chegar a um acordo com Nessie para que ela comesse a salada. Depois disso fomos todos para o lado de fora da casa.

Todos no sentamos em uma área que dava para ver a piscina, estávamos todos, menos Emmet que estava brincando de correr pela casa com Nessie gritando 'não me pega!!!" e nós estávamos rindo da cara dele quando vimos ele caindo na piscina ao ser empurrado com Nessie

Todos começaram a rir, quando ele saiu da água todo encharcado e começou a correr atrás dela que agora corria para a grama, logo ele pegou ela e se jogou em cima da grama rolando como um doido. Depois de um tempo começou a chover fraquinho então ele trouxe ela pra onde nós estávamos já que era coberto.

- Gente, eu tive uma idéia – Alice falou depois de uma tempo – que tal irmos para uma balada hoje,só pra comemorar os bons acontecimentos?

-Boa idéia maninha, vai ser legal, todos hoje a noite – Emmet concordo

- é uma boa idéia – Rose que agora era amiga de Alice falou concordando e olhando para Bella – você vai né?

-eu acho que não, vocês vão sair em casais, e ...

-ela vai, e nem vem inventando desculpa esfarrapada Bella, você já é do grupo.

- Edward você vai?

- eu não posso tenho que cuidar de Nessie.

- não acredito que você vai perder a oportunidade de sair, na sua noite de liberdade.

-eu posso cuidar dela, e assim você pode ir se divertir – Bella propôs, arrumando uma desculpa para não sair.

-Não Bella, eu sou o pai dela, eu tenho que ficar e você tem que sair para se divertir.

- os dois vão, eu vou cuidar da minha neta, ela dormi aqui hoje, e sem discussão sobre isso – minha falou adorando a idéia de passar uma noite estragando a neta.

Depois disso, sabia que a batalha estava perdida para Bella, porque nem Rose, nem Alice estavam dispostas a deixar ela em casa hoje a noite, e como ela ia eu resolvi ir também.

Quando deu umas cinco horas minha mãe saiu com Nessie, e meu pai, sem dizer para onde iriam, e nós fomos também.

-Jasper, eu vou para o apartamento das meninas, me trocar lá, no caminho a gente compra alguma coisa para mim vesir ta, você pode nos deixar lá por favor?

-claro Alice – e todas elas entraram no carro, a ultima foi Rose que estava dando um beijo no meu irmão, que a olhava como um bobo.

Eu fui para o meu apartamento, e fiquei lá até a hora em que deveria começar a me arrumar, eu estava ansioso para essa noite.

**BPOV**

Foi uma dia bem legal e diferente do que eu imaginava, a família de Edward era bem legal, e eu pude ver que todos ali a amavam muito.

Depois de tudo isso, Alice ainda queria ir no shopping e comprar roupa para usar hoje a noite, já que ela ia se troar na minha casa. Jasper, o marido dela, nos deixou no shopping, e foi embora. Alice entrou em varias lojas e por fim encontrou um vestido que ela gostou. Fomos para minha casa, e as duas se voltaram contra mim, me fazendo de boneca. Depois foi a vez de Rose, que nem precisou ser torturada porque a beleza dela já era algo natural.

-gente já ta quase na hora, Jasper já ligou dizendo que já estava saindo de casa, e meus irmão também.

- já to saindo Alice – Rose gritou do quarto que antes era o de Nessie.

- eu também – eu gritei do banheiro, Alice já estava pronta na sala, e eu estav com vergonha de usar aquele vestido que me mandaram usar.

-vem Bella só falta você- elas gritaram.

Eu sai do banheiro, morrendo de vergonha, o vestido, era u tanto que muito ousado.

- você esta linda Bella.

-não to não, to com vergonha, vou tirar isso.

- não vai não – Alice falou me puxando, para a porta e Rose vinha atrás de mim – quero dançar.

Nós saímos do apartamento e nem me deixaram pegar um casaco. Fomos de taxi ate onde eles haviam marcado. Quando cegamos lá, Alice ligou para eles, que já estava esperando a gente .

-meninas, eles estão lá dentro, vamos – e nós seguimos ela.

Quando entramos, vimos que os três estavam nos observando, sentados em uma mesa, um pouco no fundo, e escondida.

Emmet agarrou Rose pela cintura antes mesmo de chegarmos a mesa. Jasper de deu um beijo apaixonado em Alice assim que ela ficou do lado dele, e Edward não parava de me olhar.

-Eu quero dançar amor, me leva?- Alice pediu para Emmet fazendo becinho e cara de criança.

-não precisava nem pedir minha rainha – ele puxou ela para a pista de dança, eu virei e vi que Rose estava se agarrando com Emmet ali mesmo, no banco. Edward viu miha Expressão e me puxou para dançar sem eu nem pedir.

Foi sem palavras para descrever, ele simplesmente me segurava pela cintura, e nós dançávamos, em pura sintonia. Teve uma hora que começou a tocar uma musica lenta que foi pedida por Alice, ele me agarrou com mais força, me fazendo colocar meu rosto em seu pescoço quente, e cheiroso.

Depois daquela dança, eu fiquei sem ar, porque eu esqueci completamente de como se ão fui beber alguma coisa, deixando ele sozinho no meio da pista.

- um coquetel por favor- eu pedi, para o barman.

-um minuto – ele respondeu e foi preparar a minha bebida.

-hora se não é Isabella Swan? Ou devo dizer Bella? – falou uma voz, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Eu me virei, para encontrar, meu ex-namorado Jake. Eu realmente esperei nunca mais ver aquela cara na minha vida, eu tinha nojo dele.

-Jake? O que você faz aqui?

-eu? Vim procurar o que fazer hoje a noite, mas acho que já encontrei – ele falou passando a mão nas minhas pernas, eu engoli em seco – vem Bells, deixa eu te levar para um lugar mais reservado.

-eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você jake – eu falei grossa, puxando meu braço, que agora ele agarrava com força – me deixa em paz ou ...

-ou o que ? vai mandar seu papaizinho atrás de mim? Eu não tenho medo dele.

-eu já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum com você jake – e dei um tapa na cara dele, com a maior força que eu tinha no momento, pois alem de me puxar, ele estava apertando minha bunda, e eu não gostava disso.

Ele me olhou com raiva passando a mão pelo lado em que eu havia batido.

- você vai se arrepender disso.

-eu acho que não – falou uma voz com raiva atrás de jake, fazendo ele virar, para encará-lo.

-ae? E quem vai me impedir?

- eu – Eward falou dando um soco na cara dele – isso é pra você aprender a deixar ela em paz – então ele me puxou para fora da boate, jake ainda estava se recuperando do soco, pois não veio atrás da gente.

- você esta bem ?- ele me perguntou – ele te machucou? Por favor responda, eu não agüento te ver, com essas lágrimas – ele falou passando a mão no meu rosto suavemente, do mesmo jeito que soava sua voz.

-eu só quero sair daqui, com licença – eu falei indo para a saída da boate, mas antes que eu saísse, ele me segurou pela cintura.

- eu te levo – ele falou.

Fim do cap.

Gente, desculpa mais uma vez pelo meu erro. E obrigada pelas Reviews, de verdade, quando comecei a escrever a fic, pensei que não ia ter futuro e ela não iria prestar.

Muito obrigada

Feliz ano Novo, não sei se posto ate o dia 31.


	13. o que?

Capitulo onze(já ate me perdi)

BPOV

-não precisa, eu pego um taxi – eu respondi – a noite esta só começando, vai curtir com seus irmãos.

-Bella, eu não quero ficar segurando vela, para eles, por favor, me deixe te levar.

-tudo bem – respondi.

-eu só vou pegar as minhas coisas, vem comigo – ele passou os braços no meu corpo, eu ainda estava com muita raiva do jake, mas seus braços me acalmaram bastante.

Nós chegamos na mesa, e Emmet estava com Rose, e Alice e Jasper estavam chegando, ele pegou o casaco dele que estava jogado, e me levou para a saída, mas Alice apareceu atrás da gente.

-ei! Pra onde vocês vão? – ela perguntou sem ar.

-eu vou deixar Bella, em casa, ela não esta se sentindo muito bem – Edward explicou para Alice.

-não? A então ta bom, qualquer coisas pode me ligar, e não se esqueçam que amanhã tem o piquenique.

E ela saiu, me deixando sozinha com ele.

- o carro esta um pouco longe, você quer esperar aqui, ou vai comigo?

-eu vou com você, não quero correr o risco de encontrar ele novamente.

-então vamos – ele falou, nós caminhamos na direção que estava o carro- você não esta com frio?

-eu esqueci o meu casaco em casa, as meninas não deixaram eu pegar, para falar a verdade , não me deixaram nem sequer escolher a minha roupa – eu falei dando um sorriso que ele retribui.

Ele me entregou o dele, mas eu já podia ver o carro dele, que estava bem próximo.

-Não precisa.

- por favor – ele pediu. Nós caminhamos ate o carro dele, e entramos- você quer ir para casa, ou podemos tomar alguma coisa em algum lugar?

- eu não quero te incomodar – eu respondi para ele

- então vamos tomar um café.

- se é o que você quer.

-Bella, o que eu realmente queria, era saber quem era aquele cara, sem querer, eu escutei um pouco da conversa, e fiquei um pouco intrigado.

- ele é o meu ex-namorado, que me traiu- eu respondi, ainda sentindo as lagrimas de raiva caírem pelo eu rosto.

- você ainda ama ele – Edward, perguntou, seu tom era um pouco diferente, e ele olhava para frente enquanto dirigia.

-não, eu não o amo mais, no começo, quando nós terminamos eu fiquei com muita raiva, mas era porque ele havia me traído, por causa dele, eu briguei com meu pai, e no fim de tudo, ele me trai. Isso dói muito, eu considerava ele meu melhor amigo – eu falava mais para mim, do que para ele – só quando eu terminei com ele, que fui descobrir quem ele era de verdade. Ele era um grosso que se fazia de sensível para mim. Ele já tentou ate me bater, mas ele nunca conseguiu.

-ele tentou te bater? – Edward perguntou com raiva, sua expressão era indescritível – ele já te machucou?

-não, ele não conseguiu, no dia seguinte que eu peguei ele com outra e terminei nosso namoro. Ele foi atrás de mim no meu apartamento, ele tentou me reconquista dizendo que não sabia o que tava fazendo, mas eu não perdoei ele, então ele resolveu tentar ser agressivo comigo, e me deu um tapa, mas quando ele foi para me bater novamente, James, apareceu, e botou ele para fora. Meu pai descobriu, o que Jake, fez, e disse que eu jamais ouviria falar dele, e hoje quando o vi, fiquei realmente surpresa.

-mas ele te machucou – ele falou, com revolta.

-acho que quem mais se saiu machucado nessa historia foi ele.

- ele deve ser um doido para trair você.

-acho que não, acho que ele só ficou comigo por causa do meu pai.

- então ele era cego, só pode?- ele falou, começando a rir.

- não sei, talvez. E me perdoe, eu nem te agradeci por ter-me defendido dele.

-de nada, sempre que precisar – ele parou o carro um pouco depois, em uma cafeteria, estava tarde, e eu queria dormir, mas não me importava de ficar um pouco na sua presença.

Nós descemos e o lugar estava meio vazio, exceto por um casal, que estava no balcão e alguns funcionários. Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa, e logo uma garçonete veio ate nós.

-em que posso ajudá-los?

-Bella?- Edward perguntou para mim.

-eu vou querer um chocolate quente- eu amava chocolate.

-eu também – Edward respondeu, e a garçonete saiu, para preparar nosso pedido.

- então, quem é James? – ele perguntou depois de um minuto de silencio.

-é um amigo, ele praticamente é meu irmão, e também é o ex namorado de Tânia, mas ele teve que se mudar, para Listenstaine então eles terminaram, quando ele viajou, eles eram tão, fofo, e ontem eu Nessie encontramos ele, que voltou e agora vai ficar aqui – falei sorrindo, ao lembrar dele com Tânia, era ate engraçado, e ele gostava muito de Nessie.

-Você gosta muito dele não?- ele perguntou ao ver eu sorrindo.

- como eu disse, ele é praticamente, meu irmão mais velho, os pais deles são ricos, e ele praticamente morava na minha casa, e ele é uma ótima pessoa, adora Nessie, sempre tratou ela como uma filha, e Nessie, sempre quis que Tânia casasse com ele, ela dizia que ia chamar ele de...- mas eu não terminei a frase, pois não seria muito legal.

-pai?- ele completou ao ver minha cara de constrangimento.

-ela não sabia que tinha um pai Edward.

-tudo bem, agora ela sabe, e eu jamais deixarei ela sem mim, eu não conseguiria- ele deu um sorriso – sabe, no começo, quando descobri que tinha uma filha, fiquei com medo, mas ela me fez superar.

-ela faz isso com a gente – eu terminei porque nosso chocolate quente chegou.

- mais alguma coisa?

-não obrigada – Edward respondeu e a garçonete saiu – então, você vai amanhã para o piquenique, não?

-acho que não.

-por que?

-amanhã vai fazer uma semana da morte de Tânia e eu planejava levar umas flores para ela, eu tinha ate prometido levar Nessie, ela queria ir, mas acho que vou sozinha.

- eu posso ir com você amanhã? – ele perguntou me surpreendendo – eu acho que devo agradecer a ela, pela nossa filha.

-é claro, eu acho, que ela ficaria feliz, em ver a sua reação quanto a Nessie.

- eu não acho, ela nunca me procurou, para dizer que tinha uma filha.

-ela tinha medo que você a tratasse mal e tirasse Nessie dela, era só isso.

-eu jamais faria isso com ela, eu não posso acreditar que ela achasse que eu era um monstro- ele falou, parecia frustrado.

-ela estava errada, mas você tem que entender, que tudo o que ela tinha era a Nessie, ela tinha medo de perde-la. E agora, você a conhece, e isso é o que importa.

-você tem razão. Que bom, eu quero ser um bom pai, eu quero repor todo o tempo que eu perdi, e eu queria que você me ajudasse – ele falou, começando a rir de um piada interna.

- claro com o que você quiser – eu respondi acompanhando o riso dele.

-bom pra começar, você poderia me ensinar a fazer trança.

- a com certeza. E a propósito, você realmente achou que aquilo era uma trança?

-Não era?

-definitivamente não – e nós começamos a rir, pois ele fez uma cara de desentendido impagável .

Nós fiamos ali, conversado, e eu lhe ensinei, algumas coisas que ele deveria saber, como por exemplo fazer trança, foi complicado mais ele pareceu entender, pelo menos ele conseguiu fazer um projeto bem interessante no meu cabelo .

No dia seguinte, nós fomos ao cemitério, levamos algumas flores para Tânia, e quando eu comecei a chorar, ele me confortou em seus braços. O piquenique foi muito interessante, Nessie nunca ficava sozinha, e Emmet parecia uma criança brincando com ela.

O resto da semana, foi um pouco diferente, Nessie voltou para a escola, Edward , vivia me ligando para tirar duvidas sobre ela. Como ele tinha que trabalhar toda a semana, eu fiquei com Nessie, na segunda, e na terça, quarta, era um dia que eu trabalhava, então ela ficou com Alice, e na quinta a mesma coisa.

Na quinta, Edward, me convidou par ficar para um jantar, que só ficaria ele e Nessie, ele disse que era para comemorar, pois fazia uma semana que ele descobrira que era pai. Eu aceitei o convite e Nessie adorou a idéia.

Nós estávamos na sala de jantar do apartamento dele, degustando a comida que ele havia encomendando em um restaurante.

-papai, por que tia Bella não vem morar aqui com a gente, ai ela seria minha mamãe?- Nessie perguntou inocentemente, depois de nos contar como havia sido o seu dia na escola. Quando ela disse isso Edward engasgou com o vinho que estava tomando, e eu senti meu rosto ficar tão quente que daria para fritar um ovo nele.

-Nessie, eu não poderia, o seu pai tem uma noiva, e ela será a sua mamãe, meu amor – eu respondi depois que eu vi que Edward ainda se recuperava.

-mas eu não quero outra mãe, eu quero a senhora – ela falou me contrariando.

-Filha, a Vitoria, é minha noiva, ela não vai ficar no lugar da sua mãe, ela só vai me ajudar a cuidar de você, minha princesa.

-mas papai, e se ela não gostar de mim?- ela falou abaixando a cabeça para encarar a mesa.

- e alguém nesse mundo não gostaria de você minha princesa?- Edward respondeu.

-o que? que historia é essa de pai? – uma mulher ruiva, e alta, muito bonita, perguntou da entrada da sala de jantar, sua expressão, era de raiva.

Fim

Valeu gente pelos comentários, espero que gostem do novo capitulo.

E Feliz ano novo.


	14. ela esqueceu

Capitulo de doze

EPOV

Estava perfeito de mais para ser verdade. O tempo havia passado e eu nem tinha percebido, eu estava feliz, minha filha estava feliz. E Bella, estava conosco, eu tinha esquecido completamente de Vitoria.

O jantar estava divertido até, e quando Nessie me fez aquela pergunta eu realmente, fiquei sem reação. Eu devo dizer ate que uma gota de esperança surgiu em mim, seria legal, ter Bella como mãe, era uma idéia fácil de aceitar e eu não me importaria, pelo contrario iria gostar, pois a cada dia, eu me sentia mais envolvido com ela.

Mas Bella, me lembrou da existência de Vitoria, e foi como se nós a tivéssemos chamado, pois naquele momento, eu vi minha noiva com uma expressão furiosa nos encarando.

- Vitoria? – eu perguntei, surpreso.

-é sou eu Edward, estou esperando uma explicação- ela falou furiosa – quem é essa garota que te chamou de papai- ela perguntou furiosa.

-Vitoria, essa é Nessie, minha filha, e sua futura enteada – eu responde esperando a sua reação.

-Como é que é Edward? – ela perguntou se fazendo de desentendida – você ta brincando né? – ela começou a da um sorriso.

- Papai, ela é a sua namorada? - Nessie perguntou olhando para mim. Ela parecia com medo de Vitoria, ate eu ficaria.

-papai? Ela te chamou de papai? , Edward da para explicar para essa coisinha que você não é o pai dela? - ela já estava irritada. E Bella parecia nervosa ao meu lado, sua cara fechou pelo jeito como Vitoria havia tratado Nessie.

- Edward, eu vou levar Nessie para o quarto dela, para você ficar sozinha – Bella falou entre os dentes, parecia esta tentando se controlar para não voar na minha noiva. Para falar a verdade, eu queria botar Vitoria para fora dali agora, por ter tratado minha filha daquele jeito, mas a educação que minha me deu não me deixou. Eu só acenei com a cabeça, estava muito irritado e não queria ser grosso com Bella.

- Edward Cullen eu saiu por uma semana, e você já arruma um problema para as nossas vidas – ela perguntou quase gritando, e Bella e Nessie ainda estavam saindo da sala – Edward, explica isso logo.

-Vitoria ,para por favor –eu comecei, me controlando para não gritar com ela, mas eu ainda estava sendo grosso com ela, era algo que eu não podia controlar.

- PARAR? Você quer que eu pare, Edward, eu saiu por uma semana, com tudo na mais perfeita ordem, com você feliz, e eu também feliz, e quando eu volto, você me aparece com uma filha? Para que? Pra trazer problema?- ela ainda estava quase gritando, eu me levantei e fui para a sala com ela atrás de mim.

- ela não é problema, ela é MINHA FILHA, entendeu Vitoria, e se você quiser continuar sendo minha noiva, você vai ter que aceitar isso, e tratar ela bem, entendeu? E agora, eu estou mais feliz do que qualquer pessoa no mundo. E você terá que tratar ela como uma filha, porque é isso que ela será para você, se quiser casar comigo- eu falei alterando minha voz, para ela entender que o que eu falava era sério.

- eu vou fazer o possível para tratar ela do melhor jeito que eu puder – ela falou se dando por vencida, mas ainda estava com nariz empinado- E Quem é aquela outra ? é a babá dela?

-Não, aquela é Bella, amiga da mãe de Nessie, que morreu a quase duas semanas, ela iria ficar cuidando de Nessie caso não me encontrasse, Nessie considera ela uma mãe.

-Eu vou ter que aturar essa daí também?- ela voltou a ficar irritada.

-Vai, Bella é especial tanto para mim quando para a minha filha.

-Edward eu não posso aceitar isso. Por que você não deixa essa Bella ficar cuidando dessa menina, e a gente volta para a nossa vidinha perfeita antiga, você ajuda dando dinheiro, mas nada de mais.

- você por algum acaso não entendeu a parte que eu disse que ela é MINHA FILHA? – eu perguntei – eu já vivi quase cinco anos sem ela, e não vou abrir mão dela assim que a descubro. Se você não quiser mais ficar comigo, tudo bem pode ir embora. – eu falei encarado ela nos olhos, para lhe mostrar, que estava falando serio.

-Edward – ela me encarou e hesitou por um momento – eu vou me controlar. Agora eu vou para o nosso quarto, e quando eu sair de lá, eu quero essa Bella bem longe daqui – ela falou indo para o quarto. Eu fiquei ali por um momento, e fui para onde Nessie e Bella estavam.

Quando abri a porta do quarto, que já estava to enfeitado com uma decoração cor de rosa que Alice havia escolhido. Doeu o meu coração a cena que eu vi, minha filha estava deitada na perna de Bella, ela estava chorando, e Bella, parecia esta dividida entre chorar e sair dali e gritar com Vitoria.

-tia Bella, eu quero ir embora, ela não gosta de mim- minha filha falava entre os soluços de seu choro- eu sou um problema para todos.

-Você não é não, você é a solução da minha vida, meu amor – eu falei me ajoelhando aos pés de Bella, para poder olhar Nessie – se alguém tiver que ir embora, esse alguém é ela, mas nós já conversamos, e ela quer te conhecer, e vai te tratar bem, eu prometo. Ninguém vai fazer eu ficar longe de você meu amor, eu prometo.

-eu não sou um problema? – ela perguntou se sentando, o rostinho estava vermelho.

- não – eu falei, lhe dando um sorriso de entusiasmo.

- eu te amo papai, eu não quero ser um problema para o senhor –ela falou me abraçando.

- eu também te amo.

- eu acho que é melhor eu ir – Bella falou levantando-se – Edward por favor, qualquer coisa me liga. E Nessie meu amor, não chora ta bom, você nunca foi e nem vai ser um problema.

- tudo bem Bella, obrigada- eu falei.

-tudo bem, tchau meu amor - ela deu um beijo em Nessie, e saiu, indo em direção a porta comigo atrás dela – Edward, por favor me promete que a sua namorada vai tratar Nessie direito, porque se ela fizer qualquer coisa com ela, eu não vou me controlar, você não sabe o quanto foi difícil não pular nela, quando fez Nessie chorar.

-Bella, se ela fizer qualquer coisa para a minha filha, ela vai se ver comigo, ela não vai ser capaz de fazer nada com Nessie.

- eu vou confiar em você. Amanhã é para mim ir buscar ela na escola?- ela perguntou depois de abrir a porta.

-Não, eu quero que Vitoria se acostume com a idéia de Nessie aqui, ela vai buscar ela amanhã, mais uma vez obrigada.

- de nada – e ela saiu. Pegou o elevador e foi embora.

Eu voltei para o quarto de Nessie, agora ela estava deitada na cama abraçada á um travesseiro, ainda tinha o rosto vermelho, mas as lágrimas já tinham parado de descer.

-papai, fica comigo – ela pediu fazendo becinho quando entrei no quarto – por favor.

-eu vou sempre esta com você minha linda – eu falei carinhosamente. Então fui deitar ao seu lado, passei meu braço sobre ela, e comecei a fazer carinho no seu cabelo. Eu fiquei ali por um bom tempo, cheguei ate a cochilar ao seu lado. Mas logo Vitoria apareceu na porta e me chamou, para ir dormir.

Nessie já estava adormecida, parecia um anjo, de tão linda e inocente, lhe dei um beijo carinho na bochecha e sai do quarto, indo para onde Vitoria. Quando cheguei no quarto Vitoria já estava deitada na cama me esperando.

Eu fui para o banheiro tomar um banho, e esfriar a cabeça, aconteceu muita coisa hoje. Quando voltei para o quarto. Meu celular estava tocando, então fui atender, era Emmet.

-fala Emmet – eu disse impaciente.

- Edward, aconteceu um imprevisto e eu não vou poder ir naquela viagem para Ohio amanhã, você pode ir no meu lugar por favor – seu tom de voz era profissional, e era ate engraçado escutar ele falar daquele jeito .

-Emmet eu não sei, tem Nessie e ...

- por favor Edward, é uma viagem rápida, vai de manhã e volta de noite – eu pensei por um momento, Vitoria tinha chegado, talvez se ela passasse um tempo com Nessie, seria uma boa idéia para as duas se aproximarem.

- eu vou então Emmet, mas por que você não pode ir? – eu perguntei, e ele hesitou por um minuto.

- amanhã é aniversario de Rose, e vai ter um almoço para ela na casa dos pais de Bella, é surpresa – ele respondeu, o que me fez sorrir.

- ta bom, então deseja parabéns para ela amanhã, tchau preciso dormir

-tchau maninho – e ele desligou.

Eu fui para a cama ainda calado, e deitei do meu lado da cama.

-Edward, me desculpe, ter falado daquele jeito, eu só não acreditava que você tinha uma filha – Vitoria começou, eu sentia que ela só estava fazendo isso para fingir arrempedimento, mas eu precisaria dela agora, para me ajudar a cuidar da minha filha, por mais que no fundo eu quisesse que Bella estivesse no lugar dela, mas eu não podia pedir isso a Bella, ela tinha a vida dela.

- Vitoria – eu me virei para encará-la – Nessie é minha filha, eu a amo, eu a amei assim que vi seus olhinhos verdes como os meus, eu só queria que você também a amasse como você amaria seus filhos.

- eu vou fazer o possível Edward – ela fazia de tudo para me prender a ela, inclusive tratar , Nessie bem, mas se ela fizesse qualquer coisa para a minha filha eu terminava definitivamente com ela, eu já tentei varias vezes mas não conseguia – mas aquela tal de Bella, vai ser difícil de aturar.

-Nessie ver Bella como sua segunda mãe Vitoria, você vai precisar ser paciente e conquistar ela, Tânia morreu a pouco tempo, e tudo aconteceu muito rápido, então por favor, seja legal com ela – eu pedi. E ela veio se aproximando de mim, e me dando um beijo.

- eu prometo- ela falou em um sussurro.

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, como de costume Vitoria só acordava muito depois que eu saia, mas hoje seria diferente.

-Vitoria acorde – eu chamei quando levantei, ela continuou dormindo e eu chamei novamete – Vitoria acorda – dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

- o que foi Edward ? – ela perguntou irritada – me deixa em paz, ta cedo – ela resmungou.

-Vitoria, eu vou ter que viajar, e você terá que cuidar de Nessie – eu respondi e ela ainda estava com o rosto enterrado no travisseiro.

-Por que você não pedi para aquela tal de Bella e me deixa em paz? – Emmet tinha dito que o aniversario de Rose seria na casa dos pais de Bella, então ela deveria esta envolvida e ocupada

– ela esta ocupada hoje, e você prometeu. Eu vou acordar Nessie, e quando eu voltar já esteja pronta, por favor-eu sai do quarto com ela resmungando enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Eu cheguei ao quarto de Nessie, e a chamei carinhosamente, ela acordou rápido e foi tomar banho, enquanto isso eu separei a farda dela, e fui preparar seu café da manhã como Bella havia me ensinado.

Voltei para o meu quarto e Vitoria estava trocando de roupa.

-Vitoria, hoje você vai deixar e buscar Nessie na escola, ta bom?

- ai ta bom, Edward, mas você volta quando? – ela perguntou impaciente enquanto colocava uns brincos.

- ainda hoje pela noite, o mais rápido que eu puder – ela veio ate mim e me deu um beijo – agora me deixa tomar banho. O café esta na mesa, depois a leve para passear em algum lugar e procure conhecer ela

- ai ta bom, boa viagem meu amor – ela saiu do quarto e eu fui tomar banho e arrumar as coisas que deveria levar. Quando sai do quarto elas já tinham saído. Então eu sai também.

**VPOV**

Agora era o que me faltava, ter que ser babá da filha bastarda do meu noivo, eu não podia agüentar isso por muito tempo, e ainda tinha aquela Bella, que tinha cara de santa, eu sei que tipo de santa.

Eu ia continuar com o meu joguinho, até casar com Edward, depois mandaria ela pra um colégio interno o mais longe possível. Eu só precisava ganhar a confiança do idiota do Edward, e eu precisaria adiantar as coisas, pois minha paciência tem limites.

Hoje sem duvidas não era o meu dia, acordar cedo num era legal, e aquela coisinha fazendo birra para tomar café, tava achando que eu era o pai dela. Peguei ela que nem tinha terminado de tomar café da manhã e coloquei no carro e fui para o bendito colégio dela, era um colégio particular, e tinha alguns carros fazendo uma fila na entrada. Mandei ela descer um pouco antes da entrada e fui embora. Como tava cedo resolvi da uma volta pela cidade, fui em alguns shoppings e almocei com umas amigas, e resolvemos ir no salão, resolvi fazer tudo, iria demorar e ficar com as amigas me faziam esquecer do meu novo fardo. Quando deu umas cinco horas as meninas me chamaram para ir no cinema e eu fui.

**BPOV**

Eu não havia gostado daquela noiva de Edward por vários motivos, mas o principal foi a forma como ela se referiu a Nessie, mas se ela ousasse a fazer qualquer coisa com o meu pequeno anjo, ela ia se arrepender profundamente. Eu não sei como eu não pulei em cima dela na hora que ela chegou, por isso que eu fui logo embora, ela fez Nessie chorar e pensar que era um problema.

Cheguei em casa cedo, e lembrei que era o aniversario de Rose, quando fui ver os recados na minha secretaria eletrônica, minha mãe havia dito que faria um almoço surpresa para ela amanhã , minha adorava todas as minhas amigas, principalmente Tânia e Rose, e me pediu para ir ajudar nos preparativos. Eu liguei para Emmet, e pedi para enrolar Rose e levá-la ate a casa dos meus e chamar Alice.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo, e fui direto para casa dos meus pais, meu pai havia saído para trabalhar e minha tinha saído para comprar algumas coisas que seriam necessárias. E eu fiquei adiantando a decoração mas quando deu umas dez horas minha chegou e começou a cuidar da cozinha, ela adorava cozinhar por mais que tivesse cozinheiros na nossa casa. Depois Alice chegou e desfez toda a decoração que eu fiz e começou a arrumar do jeito dela.

-mas Alice, já estava quase pronta – eu resmunguei.

- Bella, me deixe decorar por favor, isso é minha vida, agora vai encher os balões que eu trouxe.

Era melhor não brigar com Alice, ela sempre ganhava, então fui encher os balões que ela tinha trago. Quando deu meio-dia, meu pai chegou e Emmet ligou dizendo que já estava chegando e Alice começou a ficar nervosa.

-eles estão chegando meu deus, Bella me ajude aqui com essa toalha- me mãe me chamava.

-eles chegaram – Alice falou da janela.

Todos correram para esconder, Rosalie, pensava que só minha mãe estava em casa.

Quando a campainha tocou minha mãe foi atender com a maior cara de falsidade que conseguia fazer.

Rose ficou surpresa com a decoração e quase morreu quando Alice pulou nela.

Depois disso fomos almoçar.

- o que? Vitoria voltou? – Alice perguntou depois de se recuperar do susto- tava bom de mais para ser verdade.

- como você sabe Bella? – Emmet perguntou.

- ontem á noite, eu estava jantando com Edward e Nessie, e ela apareceu do nada.

- e o que ela fez quando Edward falou de Nessie? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- ela foi grossa com Nessie, chamou ela de coisinha, e então eu levei ela pro quarto e ela começou a chorar, enquanto Edward discutia com Vitoria na sala, depois eu fui embora, tava com medo de perder o controle. Doeu tanto ver o jeito como ela tratou Nessie.

- Quem essa Vitoria pensa que é para tratar Nessie assim? – minha perguntou chateada.

- A noiva do besta do meu irmão – Alice falou.

Depois disso a conversa se estendeu e ficamos conversando ate parar no relacionamento de Rose e Emmet. Meu pai saiu depois de um tempo e eu Emmet,Rose e Alice saímos para ir tomar um sorvete. Quando deu umas quatro e meia meu celular começou a toca e eu estranhei, pois era da escola, então eu fui para um canto mais calmo para atender.

- Alo?- eu perguntei desconfiada.

-Bella? Querida, aqui é a Loise – a diretora da escola que pertence ao meu pai, é claro – Bella minha querida, eu to ligando porque a Nessie ta aqui ate agora chorando, ela disse q a namorada do pai dela deveria buscá-la mas ate agora nada, e a menina ta cansada, e você sabe, nós não conseguimos o numero dela, e Nessie ta chamando por você. Será se ...

- como é que ? Vitoria ainda não foi buscar ela? – eu nem perguntei sobre Edward, pois Emmet tinha dito que ele havia viajado e voltava no fim do dia- Loise, eu já estou indo buscar ela tudo bem, depois falo com o pai dela. Não demoro – eu responde rápida e furiosa. Como é que alguém esquecia uma criança na escola?

- Bella o que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou rindo de Emmet, quando me viu chegar espumando de raiva e pegando minhas coisas.

- Alice, a noiva do seu irmão esqueceu de buscar Nessie na escola – eu responde bufando de raiva – ela ta esperando a uma hora e meia na escola sozinha, e agora eu vou buscar ela, Alice vem comigo por favor- não sabia o que podia fazer se cruzasse com aquela megera.

- Eu vou também – Emmet falou lavando, ele tava com muita raiva.

-Não Emmet, deixa a gente ir sozinha, se a gente cruzar com ela, eu bato por você – Alice falou quando já estava do meu lado – a gente trás ela para cá depois.

A gente saiu da sorveteria e eu dirigi super rápido no meu carro. Chegamos na escola e ela estava lá com a professora dela que esperava impacientemente na porta com ela. Seu rostinho estava inchado e vermelho.

Eu desci do carro, assim que estacionei, fui logo abraçar ela, e Alice veio logo atrás de mim.

- Tia, ela esqueceu de mim – ela começou a falar depois que abraçou Alice.

- Meu amor, esquece ela, a gente ta aqui agora – Alice falou enquanto levava ela para o carro.

Eu fiquei e agradeci a professora dela, e depois fui para o carro onde Nessie estava no banco de trás. Eu liguei o carro e fui para a sorveteria onde estávamos.

Quando entramos Emmet estava desligando o telefone e tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-quem era Emmet? – Alice perguntou quando chegou ate ele, Nessie já estava no seu colo lhe dando um abraço.

-era Edward, e ele esta vindo para cá-ele respondeu, ainda com o sorriso no rosto enquanto brincava com Nessie

fim

gente desculpa pela demora,

e obrigada pelas Reviews de verdade.

o proximo cap não vai demorar, ja ta pela metade pronto

e leitores de Forever end Always eu posto mais tarde aqui.

bjos e deixem comentarios


	15. briga

Capitulo treze.

Eu não sabia porquê mas eu estava me sentindo estranha, era como se algo fosse acontecer. Era um mau pressentimento, tinha algo ruim acontecendo. Eu estava pensando, quando um calafrio passou pelo meu corpo me fazendo sentir medo.

Tinha uns vinte minutos trinta minutos desde que Edward havia avisado que estava vindo, mas até agora nada. Nessie, que ficou super feliz ao saber que Edward estava vindo para cá, agora estava tomando um sorvete ainda no colo de Emmet, enquanto Rose estava mimando ela contando como havia sido seu aniversário surpresa. Alice que ate agora estava calada do meu lado apenas observando a conversa agora estava procurando o celular, seu olhar demonstrava preocupação e ela estava um tanto seria de mais. Todos nos assustamos quando o celular de Alice, que já estava em suas mãos que agora estavam suadas mas mesmo assim frias, tocou, e ela atendeu rapidamente sem nem se mover.

- alo?- ela perguntou, seu tom transmitia o mesmo que seus olhos – sim , sou eu, a irmã dele – ele respondeu nervosa. Ficou calada por um minuto encarando Emmet, que estava com eu e Rose, querendo saber o que se passava – ele esta bem?- agora seu tom mudara, ela tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos e sua mão tremia assim como sua voz nervosa – nós estamos indo ai, obrigada – ela mal desligara o telefone e já estava pegando sua bolsa.

- Alice o que aconteceu com Edward – Emmet perguntou, eu sabia que era algo relacionado a ele, mas estava muito nervosa para perguntar.

- Edward – ela ofegou com se lhe faltasse ar e depois sua voz saiu chorosa – ele sofreu um acidente, Emmet, e –eeu não eeentenddi direito o que aconteceu – ela falou tremendo tanto que batia os dentes –o me irmão – e então ela desabou em lágrimas.

- Bella você fica com Nessie por favor? – Emmet pediu, e foi ai que vi que meu pequeno anjinho estava começando a chorar pois ouvira tudo.

- tudo bem Emmet, mas por favor mantenha-me informada, agora vão, ele precisa de vocês – eu respondi. Enquanto ia ficar com Nessie.

-Rose, você leva o carro de Alice? Ela não esta em condições de dirigir – Emmet pediu jogando uma chave para a namorada.

-ta bom – ela pegou as chaves no ar, e saiu atrás deles.

Eu fiquei ali sozinha com Nessie que estava começando a chorar. Eu sentia uma enorme necessidade de esta aquele hospital, segurando a mão dele, e me certificar de que ele estava bem, queria vê-lo.

- tia o que aconteceu com o meu pai? – eu fui acordada pela voz chorosa do meu anjinho – ele vai morrer, eu não quero tia, eu conheço ele a pouco tempo, eu não quero perder ele também, não deixa por favor – ela estava apavorada,suas lagrimas demonstravam isso, ela perdera a mãe a tão pouco tempo, e por causa de um acidente. Não suportaria perder o pai também.

- me amor ele não vai morrer ta bom, vai ver foi só um susto – eu tentei passar segurança, minha voz de alguma forma estava firme, mas eu sentia que meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

- então por que a senhora esta chorando?-ela me perguntou de cabeça baixa.

- porque eu sou uma chorona – eu respondi, sabendo que era mentira. Eu chorava porque também estava com medo de perder ele.

Eu a levei para a minha casa, e fiquei lá a espera de noticias.

**APOV**

Eu estava tão preocupada, o que eu havia acontecido com o meu irmão? Eu sabia que algo iria acontecer, eu sabia.

Emmet dirigia como um louco, e por isso logo chegamos ao hospital, com Rosalie atrás da gente.

Nós entramos, e procuramos alguém que pudesse nos da uma informação sobre nosso irmão. Fomos encaminhados a falar com um médico que estava saindo da emergência.

- Vocês são parentes do Cullen? – ele perguntou serio.

-- somos irmãos – Emmet respondeu , ele podia ser um palhaço, mas ele também sabia ser serio nas horas certas – com ele esta?

-ele sofreu um grave acidente, um carro bateu no carro dele. Ele chegou aqui desacordado, e agora ele esta na sala de cirurgia, eu não posso lhes da nenhuma informação concreta agora, sinto muito. Ainda temos alguns exames para fazer. No momento preciso que um de vocês assinem alguns documentos, e chamem seus pais, por favor – o medico disse.

,Meus pais? Meu deus, eles vão ficar muito preocupados, eu não vou ter coragem de falar com eles. Eu senti que estava chorando, e um irmão me abraçou me fazendo sentir um pouco melhor, pelo menos não estava sozinha, nós fomos para uma sala de espera. De lá Rose chamou Jasper e Emmet chamou nossos pais.

Minha mãe chegou chorando muito nervosa quanto a meu pai, nem eu saberia dizer o que se passava com ele. Os dois se confortavam nos braços dos outros. Alguns minutos depois Jasper chegou, e da maneira dele me fez sentir mais confiante.

Algum tempo depois que eu não saberia dizer quanto, mas para mim parecia uma eternidade, o mesmo medico que veio falar com a gente na hora que chegamos veio ate nós na sala.

- vocês são os pais do Cullen certo ? – ele perguntou aos meus pais que apenas concordaram com a cabeça – bom, temos algumas noticias. Conseguimos conter a hemorragia, no momento ele encontra-se desacordado, mas já esta fora de perigo, e encontra-se no quarto. Contudo ele bateu a cabeça, e no momento não sabemos informar se isso trará conseqüências – ele nos informou.

- nós podemos ver ele?- minha mãe perguntou.

- é claro, que sim venham comigo – ele falou nos guiando entrando em um corredor.

Quando chegamos na porta de um quarto ele parou.

-eu aconselharia não entrar muita gente, pois ele pode acordar a qualquer momento e precisa descansar – ele nos alertou.

- eu vou ficar aqui fora, e aproveitarei para da noticias para Bella – Rose se manifestou, dando um beijo em Emmet, e se afastando.

-Meu amor, alguém já ligou para Vitoria ?- Jasper perguntou, chamando a atenção de todos.

- para que iríamos ligar para ela?- eu perguntei.

-Alice, ela é noiva dele, por mais que não gostemos dela, ela tem o direito de saber – meu pai foi quem respondeu a pergunta.

- então liguem vocês- eu disse entrando no quarto logo depois de minha mãe, meu pai veio logo atrás junto com Emmet.

Acho que Jasper ficou encarregado de ligar para Vitoria, pois ele não entrou. Minha mãe assim que entrou no quero começou a chorar, deitando sobre o corpo de meu irmão que tinhas alguns leves machucados pelo rosto.

Eu fiquei do outro lado segurando sua mão, enquanto meu pai confortava a minha mãe.

Ficamos ali por algum tempo. Até que Rose entrou no quarto e chamou Emmet, e Jasper aproveitou para entrar.

- eu falei com Vitoria, ela disse que assim que puder vem para cá.

- Como assim que puder? Ela já deveria esta aqui. – eu respondi com raiva, ainda não esquecendo o que ela fizera com minha sobrinha.

- eu não entendi muito bem meu amor, mas quando ela chegar talvez possa explicar.

Nessa hora, Emmet entrou no quarto novamente. Já era mais ou menos umas sete e meia da noite. Ele ia começar a falar quando Edward acordou.

-onde eu estou – suas primeiras palavras saíram com um tanto de dificuldade e confusas. Enquanto seus olhos percorriam o local demonstrando o mesmo que sua voz.

-Edward? Meu filho – minha mãe falou – você esta no hospital, não lembra-se do acidente?

-acidente? – ele contrapôs

- é mano, bateram no seu carro quando você estava indo ate sorveteria para encontrar a gente na sorveteria – Emmet, começou devagar, mas Edward parecia não entender.

- eu não lembro – ele falou.

-Edward, você tinha viajado, e estava indo nos encontrar, para ver Nessie – ele falou como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Nessie?quem é Nessie? – ele perguntou. O que havia acontecido com meu irmão? Como ele não lembrava da própria filha?

- Edward, Nessie, é sua filha – eu respondi.

Ele me encarou, com perplexidade, como se eu tivesse falado algum absurdo.

- eu não tenho uma filha Alice.

- Edward, semana passada você descobriu que tinha uma filha, Nessie, e conheceu Bella, e sua vida mudou completamente.

-Eu já chamei o medico, Alice acalme-se – meu pai falou.

EPOV

Eu acordei não sabendo onde eu estava, sentia uma forte dor de cabeça. Quando abri meus olhos, pude ver que estava em um quarto claro, minha mãe segurava minha mão e Alice a outra. Quando perguntei falaram que eu estava no hospital, por conta de um acidente que eu havia sofrido quando estava indo encontrar eles e Nessie, minha filha. Eu não lembrava de ter uma filha, para falar a verdade, eu não lembrava de muita coisa. Mas aquele nome, me fez sentir algo, quando falaram o nome Bella, me veio na mente a imagem de uma linda e delicda mulher de cabelos castanhos longos que se destacavam na sua pele pálida, mas eu nunca tinha visto ela antes, o que me fez pensar que tanta beleza só podia pertencer a um anjo. Ela era um anjo.

Alice estava nervosa, e pareceu se acalmar um pouco quando um homem de jaleco entrou na sala que eu estava.

- Senhor Cullen, acordou. Como se sente? – ele perguntou

- eu? Eu não entendo por que estou aqui, mas sinto algumas dores, a mais forte é na cabeça.

- doutor – minha irmã começou – ele não lembra de alguns fatos que aconteceram recentemente, e nem de algumas pessoas – ela tinha expressão preocupada. No inicio pensei que ela estava brincando, mas se era verdade, como pude esquecer eu tinha uma filha?

- bom, como eu disse antes, ele bateu a cabeça, pode ser que isso tenha mexido com as memórias dele.

- mas isso é definitivo? Ele esqueceu para sempre?- minha perguntou.

- Pelos exames, a memória vai voltar, mas com o tempo, pode ser agora ou depois.

- então eu lembrarei o que aconteceu?

- sim, mas com calma. Agora, eu aconselharia você a descansar um pouco.

- Não eu quero ficar um pouco acordado, só por alguns minutos.

- tudo bem , mas depois chame a enfermeira para medica-lo.

-ta.

Eu fiquei conversando com minha família por um tempo, eles me falaram sobre Nessie, mas eu não conseguia lembrar do que eles falavam. Eu me espantei quando Vitoria, uma amiga minha, entrou no quarto, meus irmãos ficaram rígidos, suas expressos eram de raiva.

- eu vou sair daqui- Alice despejou quando Vitoria entrou. Emmet fez o mesmo. Deixando-me sozinho com ela e meus pai.

- Vitoria? Por que estas aqui?- eu perguntei.

- ora Edward, sou sua noiva, então tive que vim ver como estava – ela respondeu com raiva.

- Vitoria, por que não veio antes? – minha mãe perguntou.

- eu estava resolvendo alguns assuntos,com umas amigas.

- como assim noiva? – eu perguntei, eu e ela éramos apenas amigos, nunca senti nada por ela, não que eu lembre.

- ele esqueceu de alguns fatos recentes, e outros nem tão recentes assim Vitori, meu pai quem respondeu dessa vez.

- como ele pode esquecer de nosso noivado?- ela falou com rispidez, e raiva

- ele também esqueceu de Nessie, e Bella.

Nessa hora eu vi um sorriso brotar em seu rosto.

- Ora Edward, como pode esquecer? Meu amor? – ela perguntou doce – nós somos noivos a um tempo já, você me pediu em casamento e me deu este lindo anel. Foi tão romântico – ele me mostrou um anel de ouro com uma enorme pedra no centro- sogrinhos eu posso ficar sozinha com ele?

- mas não demore, Edward tem que descansar – minha mãe respondeu com desconfiança na voz e saiu do quarto sendo seguida pelo meu pai.

- Edward, que dizer que você não lembra de Nessie?

- Não

- OH meu amor, Nessie é uma garotinha que diz ser sua filha, você nem gostou muito daquela garota desprezível, mas ficou com ela por pena.

- como?

- ela é sua cara, você sabe que criança só serve para atrapalhar, então você concordou em colocar ela em uma escola interna, depois de nosso casamento – ela falou dando palmadas no meu peito.

- eu disse isso? – eu não sabia se era capaz de fazer isso com uma filha minha.

- é claro meu amor.

- Vitoria, quando eu te pedi em casamento?

- logo após meus pais morrerem nós começamos a namorar, e depois você me pediu. Eu estava tão feliz hoje, ate receber o telefonema de Jasper. Sabe, eu tive uma grande idéia, vamos fazer um jantar de ensaio do casamento, com repórteres de todas as revistas e jornais da cidade, e todas as pessoas da alta sociedade, vai ser o segundo maior evento do ano, o primeiro vai ser o nosso casamento...

Aquele papo não me soava nada legal, e como eu podia sentir isso que ela dizia que eu sentia? Amor? Não eu não amava ela, mas ela falava como se eu amasse. Se eu a pedira em casamento, deve ser por algum motivo.

Eu estava perdido em pensamentos, que se focavam no anjo de cabelos castanhos, enquanto Vitoria tagarelava. Quando a porta se abriu revelando primeiramente minha irmã e logo depos o meu anjo que anteriormente aparecia em meus pensamentos.

Quando vi que ela era real, senti algo diferente e forte, eu queria sentir sua pele e escultar sua voz, eu queria ficar sozinho e para sempre com ela, que parecia ser uma sereia que me hipnotizava para me afogar no mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos.

Tinha alguma coisa na expressão daquele anjo que irradiava raiva para Vitoria o que me deixou bastante curioso

Como eu podia ser noivo de Vitoria, se meu sentimento por aquela estranha era bem mais forte?

BPOV

Nessie estava cansada, ela chorava desesperadamente com medo de perder o pai. E por dentro eu também chorava, com medo de que algo acontecesse com Edward, era mais forte que eu.

Depois de alguns minutos Rose chegou, e eu pedi para ela ficar com Nessie. Eu não sabia o que estava fazndo, mas eu queria muito ver se ele estava bem, por mais que minha amiga dissesse isso.

Eu esperei ela tomar um banho para poder sair. Quando cheguei no hospital, vi Emmet conversando com Alice e Jasper, Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados em um canto.

-Bella! – Alice falouquando me viu – com esta Nessie?

- ela esta na minha casa, deixei ela com Rose. Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, mas eu queria saber como esta seu irmão – eu responde.

- ele acordou, e esta fora de perigo, mas teve uma pancada na cabeça, o que lhe fez esquecer algumas coisas recentes, inclusive Nessie e você, agora ele esta com Vitoria no quarto, vem quero te levar até lá – ela falou me puxando.

- Alice é melhor não, ainda não esqueci o que ela fez com Nessie, não sei se sou capaz de me controlar para da uns tapas nessa perua, desculpem-me os modos.

- Não Bella, vai que se ele ver você ele não lembra de alguma coisa por favor.

- tudo bem.

Nós caminhamos por alguns corredores, e chegamos ao quarto dele. Alice entrou primeiro e eu atrás dela. Quando entrei e vi aquela ruiva segurando a mão dele, sentir uma raiva que pouco a ouço espalhava-se pelo meu corpo, estava com medo de perder o controle e avançar nela, mas fui interrompida pelo olhar de Edward, que estava surpreso e brilhavam de um jeito diferente ao me encarar.

- Edward? – eu falei, quebrando o silencio que reinava, desde que olhara Edward, fiquei presa em seu olhar, apenas sentia que Vitoria encarava-me com muita raiva.

- quem é você – ele perguntou de uma maneira tão doce, que me fez esquecer a presença dela a sala.

- Edward, sou Bella, eu só vim aqui, para trazer noticias de Nessie enquanto ela dormi, ela ficou tão preocupada, não parava de chorar e dizer que estava com medo de te perder também.

Alguma coisa na expressão dele mudou e encarou Vitoria. Ele iria falar, no entanto uma enfermeira entrou.

- sinto muito, mas o senhor deve descansar, e as visitas devem ir, apenas a acompanhante pode ficar.

- eu tenho que ir, amanhã eu venho aqui meu amor – Vitoria falou muito raoido dando um beijo na boca de Edward, a mais ela ia pagar, a raiva tomou conta, mas antes de pular nela, Alice me segurou o braço como se soubesse o que eu iria fazer.

- eu fico aqui – Alice disse.

- tchau meu amor – Vitoria saiu.

- então eu já vou também, Edward, espero que melhore, Nessie esta muito preocupada, talvez amanhã trago ela para te ver – ele não respondeu, pois a enfermeira já o tinha medicado.

Eu sai depois de me despedir de Alice, e fui embora. Os outros tinham ido falar com Alice, e eu já estava no estacionamento, chegando no meu carro o telefone e me encarando. Ela começou a vim na minha direção e eu senti a raiva tomar conta de mim.

- Bella, não é? – ela falou chegando perto de mim

- Vitoria – eu falei como se fosse um 'prazer' falar com ela.

- eu estava esperando você garota.

- engraçado, eu também queria te ver – eu retruquei com raiva

-quem você pensa que é? Eu só quero te dizer para ficar longe do meu noivo, ou você vai se arrepender – ela falou colocando o dedo na minha cara.

- eu fico perto dele se eu quiser, Nessie, lembra dela? Pois é, filha dele, gosta muito de mim, e não vou deixar ela, enquanto ela quiser eu ficarei do seu lado, você vai ter que me aturar muito vitoria, e acho que Edward não se importa com a minha presença – eu falei tão grosso quanto como ela, que deu um sorrisinho.

- então não vou te agüentar muito tempo. Edward esqueceu de você e Nessie, foi tão fácil enganar ele dizendo que ele só ficou com ela por pena – ela falou dando um sorriso divertido – após o nosso casamento que eu já ate adiantei, vamos mandar ela para uma escola interna, e você jamais ouvira falar dela novamente.

- você não vai fazer isso, sua vadia- antes que ela pudesse responder, a raiva do meu corpo se concentrou na minha mão que se chocou com uma enorme força, em seu delicado rosto. Ela virou a cara amaciando a dor com a mão e logo vi, um linha de sangue escorrer do seu nariz.

Ela veio ate mim, levantou a mão livre para bater no meu rosto

Mas antes que sua mão tocasse a minha, eu a segurei, e com a minha mão livre, lhe dei um tapa, tão forte quanto o meu primeiro soco nela, fazendo sua fúria aumentar.

Ela começou a puxar meu cabelo, e eu comecei a fazer o mesmo. No instante seguinte estávamos no chão uma puxando o cabelo da outra, só que a minha raiva era tanta que eu sentia uma força dentro de mim tão grande, que consegui ficar em cima dela que me dava tapas, mas eu não sentia, pois me sentia incrivelmente bem ao ver seu rosto vermelho, e o sangue sair pela a sua boca.

- Isso é por esquecer Nessie, hoje, sua vadia.

- você me chamou de quer?- quando eu pensei que já tinha ganhado aquela batalha ela me jogou para trás e ficou em cima de mim, e começou a me da tapas – e isso aqui é por da em cima do meu noivo – ela levantou a mão em punho para me bater.

- Bella? Vitoria ? o que se passa aqui? – uma voz feminina assustada perguntava, enquanto Vitoria era arrancada de cima de mim, acho que por Emmet.

- Bella você esta bem? – Esme me perguntou enquanto eu tentava me levantar.

- acho que sim – eu respondi.

- ela me bate, e vocês se preocupam se ela esta bem? – Vitoria perguntou com raiva enquanto tentava escapar sem sucesso dos braços de Emmet.

- Vitoria, nós vimos você em cima dela, agora, Emmet, leve ela para a emergência, enquanto levamos Bella, vocês estão muito machucadas – Esme falou.

Nós fomo para a emergência, onde eu levei alguns postos, mas nada demais, no entanto Vitoria, alem de levar uns pontos, quebrou o nariz e um dente. Não conseguia nem falar direito agora.

- Bella. Por que vocês começaram a brigar?- Esme perguntou, ela e Carlisle estavam comigo.

- me dsculpe Esme, mas o que ela fez hoje com Nessie, me deixou muito chateada, e alem do que ela disse que iria fazer com a minha anjinha.

- e o que ela fez com minha neta ? o que ela disse que iria fazer com Nessie – Carlisle perguntou irritado.

- ela esqueceu de buscá-la na escola hoje, fazendo Nessie esperar uma hora e meia sozinha, e Ella disse que assim que se casar com Edward, vai manda ela para um colégio interno.

- Bella, eu garanto que ela jamais fará isso – Esme respondeu.

- Eu tenho que ir, acho que boa noite, amanhã trago Nessie para ver Edward, ela esta muito preocupada com ele.

fim do cap

dicupa pela demora, de verdade, o proximo cap sai amanhã no maximo domingo, deixem Reviews

bjoss


	16. Boa e má noticia

Gente, obrigada pelas Reviews, e desculpa pela demora.

**Capitulo 14**

Eu cheguei em casa, e já era tarde, mas Nessie ainda estava acordada, no sofá com Rose.

- Tia Bella!! Como esta meu pai? – ela perguntou assim que ouviu a porta se fechando.

- ele esta bem meu amor, só tem um probleminha – ela esperou que eu respondesse – ele bateu a cabeça e esqueceu de algumas coisas, e pessoas.

- ate de mim? – carinha de cachorrinho abandonado – ele nunca mais vai lembrar de mim, e não vai mais gostar de mim?

- ei! Você lembra de quando conheceu ele, ele não sabia de você? Então vai ser como se ele estivesse te conhecendo de novo meu amor, ele vai te amar do mesmo jeito minha querida.

- a senhora tem razão. Mas eu quero ver ele .

- eu sei, e sabe, eu pretendo te levar até ele amanhã, pela manhã, mas você tem que ir dormir agora.

- eu vou dormir aqui? – ela perguntou com um brilhinho nos olhos.

- você prefere dormir no apartamento de seu pai com Vitoria?

- não, eu não gosto dela, ela é má, nem deixou eu tomar o café da manhã que meu pai preparou – ela levantou e veio me abraçar- eu não quero que ela seja minha mãe.

- Nessie, depois falamos sobre isso, você tem que dormir, hoje foi um dia longo e amanhã vamos acordar cedo.

- ta bom, mas eu posso dormir com a senhora?

- eu já estou indo dormir, vá na frente.

- tia Bella, o que aconteceu com a senhora?

- Bem meu amor, quando eu estava saindo do hospital, eu encontrei Vitoria, e eu e ela começamos a brigar, então

- ela machucou a senhora? Eu vou contar pro meu pai, e ele vai brigar com ela, não se preocupa tia.

- para falar a verdade meu amor, Vitoria saiu mais machucada que eu, pois ela perdeu um dente – Rose que ate então, estava bebendo água na cozinha, botou tudo para fora, e começou a rir como uma doida. Nessie coitada ficou espantada mas logo caiu no riso também.

- eu vou dormir, tia – Nessie falou bocejando, depois de tanto rir – boa noite.

Ela foi pro quarto, e Rose ficou me olhando tentando ficar seria, mas ela ainda tinha um ar de riso.

- quer dizer a cabeça de fogo apanhou? Poxa Bella, eu queria esta lá, mas me conta, ela perdeu um dente? Como foi que a briga começou?

- ai Rose, eu fui ver Edward, e ela estava lá, sozinha com ele no quarto, ai quando eu estava indo embora, ela estava me esperando no estacionamento, veio falar comigo e disse umas coisas para me irritar, ai ela falou que ia colocar Nessie em um colégio interno, e acho que ela pretende usar a amnésia de Edward, pra afastar Nessie, mas eu não vou deixar, ai eu dei um soco nela, e começamos a brigar.

- e você apanhou, poxa Bella, você nem sabe brigar, só você devia bater, sakas?

- é Rose, eu deixei ela me bater, pra caso ela queira ir na policia não vai sobrar só pra mim.

- inteligente, agora deixa eu ir, que Emmet vem me buscar cedo.

- pra que?

- ele conseguiu reservas para amanhã no PUB, e você sabe como é difícil, eu ate pensei que a gente não ia mais, mas ele quer mesmo com o acidente do Edward, a gente volta no domingo de manhã.

- a então tchau, e aproveita – eu falei enquanto ela saia. Rose era agora minha melhor amiga, e eu conhecia o suficiente, para dizer que ela estava apaixonada por Emmet, o jeito que ela falava dele, ou como ela ficava quando ele estava presente, era tão bonito, e eles se conheciam a pouco tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, eu fui acordada por Nessie, que pulava na minha cama para me acordar.

- Tia Bella, acorda, eu quero ver meu pai – ela resmungava impaciente, quando abri meus olhos ela suspirou – ate que enfim tia – falou como uma adulta, pode? – eu vou tomar banho não demora – acho que to sonhando.

- ta bom meu amor, vou fazer o café da manhã – eu falei enquanto criava coragem

Nessie parecia ter passado a noite toda tomando cafeína, ainda em que ela não podia, mal tomamos café e nos arrumamos e saímos de casa, já era umas nove da manhã, já podíamos ir visita-lo. Quando chegamos no hospital senti meu anjinho ficar nervosa, por isso antes de irmos para o quarto dele a levei para o banheiro.

- Nessie se acalma meu amor, ele esta bem – eu tentava tranqüilizar ela.

- mas a senhora disse que ele não lembra de mim, eu tenho medo dele não gostar de mim.

- Nessie, quando ele te conheceu ele gostou de você, ele te amou, ele não esqueceu para sempre de você, ele só não consegue lembrar, mas se você ajudar ele, quem sabe. Mas para isso você não pode ficar nervosa, ta bom?

- ta bom – consegui convencer ela, então sai do banheiro que ficava no mesmo andar do quarto de Edward, então logo chegamos na porta.

Eu bati na porta e ouvi, a voz de Alice permitindo a nossa entrada, Nessie ficou atrás de mim quando abri a porta. Eu vi que Alice estava sentada vendo TV e abriu um sorriso quando me viu. Edward, estava deitado e parecia impaciente, mas quando me viu, o brilho que estavam em seus olhos ontem voltou, e um sorriso que era unicamente seu brotou no seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia confuso.

- Bella? – ele falou abrindo um sorriso ainda maior – você veio?

- é eu vim – respondi tímida – e eu trouxe Nessie, ela estava muito preocupada, e acordou super alegre hoje na esperança de te ver – eu responde ainda na entrada.

- eu quero ver ela – ele respondeu nervoso – Alice passou um tempo falando de vocês quando eu acordei, eu estou curioso.

- e ela esta nervosa – eu responde e entrei na sala, puxando Nessie carinhosamente. Ela pulou em meus braços, assim que viu ele, e os olhos deles brilharam do mesmo jeito que brilhou no dia em que eles se conheceram.

-ela é a minha filha? - ele perguntou se ajeitando?

- é, ela é a famosa Nessie – Alice respondeu orgulhosa.

- vem aqui – ele chamou, e eu caminhei com ela ate a cama dele – você é garota mais linda que eu já vi, sabia/?

- você lembra de mim?- ela perguntou, sentada na ponta da cama.

- eu não sei, é como se eu já te conhecesse a um tempo, eu te amo, sabia?

- eu também te amo papai – ela falou e deu um abraço nele, que ele retribui.

Eu comecei a chorar com a cena, e Alice veio ate mim. Edward estava envolvido com ela, eu podia ver, eles brincavam e ela falava como tinha sido quando eles se encontraram. Estavamos envolvidos com a emoção, quando a porta se abriu, revelando Vitoria.

- oi meu amor – ela falou com entusiasmo, mostrando um sorriso falso – Nessie, pequena esta aqui?

Edward que ate agora, tinha um sorriso especial, fez uma expressão diferente, como se não entendesse.

- Alice, vamos tomar um café ?- eu falei, fugindo daquela vaca (segundo minhas leitoras).

- é claro – ela concordou, mostrando todo o seu ódio por aquela ruiva – Edward qualquer coisa chama a enfermeira, Nessie?

- Deixa ela aqui – ele falou ainda com Nessie sentada em seu colo.

- tudo bem – e um eu vi que Edward, jamais concordaria com os planos de Vitoria.

Eu e Alice saímos e fomos na cafeteria.

- Bella, Jasper me contou o que tinha acontecido,mas eu não acreditei, a vadia e você brigaram, e eu nem estava lá para bater nela – Alice se lamentava- mas me conta, porque você brigou com ela?.

-Alice, ela disse que ia usar amnésia de Edward, para se livrar de Nessie, eu não sei como, ela disse que iria colocar ela em um colégio interno.

- Bella, nem precisa se preocupar quanto a isso, minha mãe e meu pai não vão deixar.

- Alice o que você tem? – eu perguntei, ela tinha parado, se apoiando em uma parede, e colocava a mão na boca.

- eu não sei eu preciso ir no banheiro – ela falou enquanto andava apresada para o banheiro, e eu fui atrás dela.

- Alice, você ta bem? Fala alguma coisa por favor – ela estava no banheiro a uns dez minutos já vomitando.

- eu acho que já estou melhor - ela falou, mais branca – foi só um mal esta.

- o que você comeu para te fazer passar mal?

- nada, ontem eu não comi nada e hoje só uma salada de frutas.

- você não quer aproveitar que estamos aqui para ver se não é alguma coisa? – eu perguntei preocupada.

-não eu já estou melhor, mas to com uma vontade de comer um chocolate, vamos – ela me puxou e fomos para a cafeteria, ela pegou uma barra de chocolate e eu um café e sentamos para conversar.

- então Emmet e Rose já estão assim? Fazendo viagens de fim de semana e tudo mais? Esse meu irmão, eu nunca vi ele assim, acho que daqui pouco tem casamento, e eu não me refiro a Edward - ela falou estranhamente empolada, e era isso que eu gostava nela, nada a derrubava.

Mas então ela começou a passar mal de novo quando um homem, passou com uma bandeja que tinha um salgado oleoso.

Ela ficou branca e saiu correndo de novo para o banheiro. E eu fui atrás dela.

- Alice, vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e saber o porquê desses enjôos – eu falei na porta do banheiro – já é a segunda vez no dia e se você não for comigo agora eu falo para Jasper.

- Bella, não é a segunda, de vez em quando eu tenho sentindo isso nesses últimos dias, mas hoje ta pior, mas logo passa, você vair ver.

- Alice, você não estaria grávida?

Ela paralisou total parecia uma parede, pensei que ela iria cair desacordada a qualquer momento.

- Alice?

- na-não Bbbella, você esta doida? Não eu só to tendo us enjôos,e será que estou grávida? – eu não sabia se ela estava feliz ou em pânico com ambas emoções, mas parecia que ela iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Alice, se acalma por favor é só uma hipótese, não precisa entrar em pânico.

- mas Bella faz sentindo, e o que eu faço agora? – ela me olhava, ela estava feliz com a possibilidade de ter uma filha ou filho.

- eu não sei, por que não aproveitamos que estamos em um hospital?- eu propus a ela.

- é mas fica em segredo, a gente vai lá agora e você não conta para ninguém ok?- ela falou mais calma.

- então vamos – nos andamos ate a emergência do hospital e esperamos alguns minutos ate um medico aparecer para nos atender.

- então o que a trás aqui? – o medico perguntou para Alice, que estava tensa, eu estava no canto da sala, apenas observando.

- é há algum tempinho eu tenho sentindo alguns enjôos e algumas leves tonturas, meu ciclo mensal esta atrasado, e hoje foi levantada a hipótese de que eu poderia esta grávida, mas eu não sei – ela falou com vergonha, corando como eu, ate parecia uma criança falando.

- a quanto tempo você sente isso?

- tem algumas semanas – parecia uma criança assumindo que quebrou as coisas da mãe,.

- bem você tem uma grande chance de esta certa, mas eu posso confirma isso com uma simples ultra- sonografia agora mesmo – o medico parecia esta falando com uma criança, deu certinho, e eu tentava esconder o riso por causa daquela cena.

- e eu vou saber agora? – ela perguntou

- sim, levante a blusa – ele pediu enquanto arrumava o aparelho e pegava um gel – é um pouco gelado- ela concordou com a cabeça, e deu um sorriso quando ele colocou o gel na barriga dela.

E lá estava ele passando aquele aparelhinho na barriga dela, e na tela do aparelho, aparecia uma imagem branca que se destacava na tela escura tinha alguma coisa se mexendo ali, eu não sabia o que era, mas o médio de um sorriso e olhou Alice.

-parabéns – ele disse, e eu vi algumas lagrimas caírem dos olhos dela, que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto – ainda ta no começo só tem quatro semanas não da para saber o sexo, e você vai precisa de um medico

- eu vou se mamãe? – ela perguntou tão emocionada que ate eu comecei a chorar de felicidade por causa dela.

- você vai – eu falei.

- Jasper vai adorar, ele sempre quis, e minha mãe também , Bella estou tão feliz eu quero contar logo.

- eu sei.

- você quer as fotos da primeira ultra- sonografia?- o medico perguntou.

- claro, por favor – ele deu para ela uns papeizinhos pretos com algumas parte brancas que se destacavam.

- agora eu tenho que ir com licença, qualquer coisa pode chamar a enfermeira.

- tudo bem – Alice respondeu, ela estava em estado de choque – Bella vamos – ela falou depois de um minuto, já estava em pé saindo da sala.

Quando nós chegamos no quarto de Edward, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme estavam lá juto com Vitoria , Nessie e é claro Edward. Alice pulou em Jasper, que parecia esta tentando entender por que ela chorava e mantinha um sorriso.

- nós temos uma boa noticia ela anunciou –empolgada.

- que bom por que eu e Edward também temos – Vitoria falou, mas o sorriso que ela tinha não era tão verdadeiro quanto o de Alice.

- Temos? – Edward perguntou, deixando-nos ainda mais surpresos.

- Temos meu amor, e tenho certeza que todos vão adorar – ela respondeu me dando um sorriso malicioso – então Alice, quer contar primeiro?

- Não conte você – Alice respondeu de cara fechada para ela – a minha vai nos trazer de volta para a felicidade Vitoria.

- Obrigada cunhadinha – ela falou com veneno na voz – pois deixe-me contar a minha novidade – eu sei que é feio desejar o mau para os outros mas os meus pensamentos apenas se resumiam ' que ela esteja morrendo, que ela esteja morrendo' eu queria tanto esta certa – Eu e Edward vamos nos casar no fim do mês que vem – ela anunciou, todos ficaram calados, enquanto ela buscava alguma emoção no rosto de alguém – eu marquei ontem, e terá um jantar de ensaio de casamento, eu já falei com as minhas amigas, e vai ter toda a população rica e importante do país lá, assim como a imprensa de todos os canais possíveis , não é uma boa idéia? – ela perguntou, toda feliz.

Edward parecia assustado, Carlisle engoliu em seco, Esme coitada, estava em pânico, Alice estava feliz por ser mãe, mas com raiva da nova cunhada, Jasper parecia absorver um pouco de cada emoção ali dentro, eu estava sentindo algo muito forte, eu queria jogar ela de uma ponte e dizer que ela não podia casar com o Edward, eu queria bater nela de novo, só que com mais força, o que era aquilo?, ele não era meu, mas eu queria que fosse. E por ultimo tinha Nessie, que parecia tão, ou mais assustada que Edward, e por conta disso falou.

- eu não quero que ela seja minha mãe – declarou a minha anjinha – eu não quero, ela é mal comigo papai, não deixa – ela pedia com pavor.

- o meu amor, eu não vou ser mal com você, naquele dia eu só estava de TPM, coisa de mulher, um dia quando crescer eu te explico – ela falou fazendo careta enquanto apertava a bochecha de Nessie.

- Nós vamos nos casar? – Edward Perguntou – mas por que tanta pressa?

- ora Edward, você vivia dizendo que queria casar logo, e ter vários filhos, pois resolvi te fazer uma surpresa.

- que Noticia – Esme disse, analisando o que se passava – Alice minha filha conte-nos o motivo de tanta felicidade em seu sorriso.

- Bem, tenho certeza que a minha noticia é** boa**, não costumo me enganar em julgamentos do que é bom ou do que é ruim – ela falou dando uma olhar atravessado a Vitoria que fingia não ligar – então estão preparados para escutar uma BOA NOTICIA ? – ela pergunto destacando boa noticia.

- Alice, conte-nos logo, estou morrendo de apreensão aqui – Jasper declarou, abraçando Alice pelas costas, fazendo-a rir, ainda mais de felicidade.

- Bem, eu não sei como dizer isso, é tão boa que mal consigo acreditar que é verdade, eu estou tão feliz, que tenho vontade de sair gritando pelo mundo a minha novidade, Jasper meu amor – nessa hora o olhar deles se encontraram, para eles parecia que estavam sozinho naquele quarto – sinto muito lhe informar que tu não é mais o único que ocupa o posto de meu tudo, meu mundo, minha luz do sol – ela disse e ele logo ficou rígido.

- tu tem outro?- ele perguntou, eu não sabia que emoção ele sentia era um mistura de dor e ciúmes.

- Não seu bobo, eu te amo, e não preciso, digo, precisava de mais nada, para me completar – ela respondeu, e ele e os outros ainda não entendiam, e eu soltei sem querer, um sorriso saliente chamando toda a atenção para mim – pois é – Alice falou e Jasper encontrou o olhar dela novamente – você terá que dividir meu amor, com o nosso filho ou filha – ela falou, sua felicidade era tanta que transbordava, fazendo os outros presentes sentirem quase o mesmo que ela, eu comecei a chorar ao ver aquela cena, era tão linda.

Jasper, abriu a boca como se fosse gritar, ele queria falar algo, mas não saia nada, era tanta a emoção no ser dele, que ele não conseguia falar, ele apenas abraçava e beijava Alice. Esme, começou a chorar, e foi abraçar a filha, quase não conseguindo, pois o futuro papai, não desgrudava dela. Carlisle ficou rígido, coitado, noticia de que seria avô nem sempre caia com a primeira ficha. Edward, ficou feliz pela irmã e logo abraçou a filha em uma demonstração de que sabia o que ela sentia no momento, e Vitoria, sendo o ser insensível como ela é, disse:

- sim, mas o bebê só nasce daqui há alguns meses, meu casamento é daqui há algumas semanas, acho que sou mais importante aqui – ela declarou, fazendo Esme lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador, que ate eu fiquei com medo.

- cala a boca, ou saia daqui – declarou Esme, ainda lançando aquele olhar para a cabeça de fósforo, eu sou fã daquela mulher. Eu não consegui guardar o riso, daquela cena, assim como Nessie. E Edward, parecia esta se segurando para não fazer o mesmo. Vitoria começou a tentar dizer alguma coisa, e acabou por ficar batendo os dentes a procura de palavras, o que fez com que o implante temporário do dente que eu quebrei ontem caísse, sobre a cama de Edward, e nessa hora todos começaram a rir, menos Calisle e Jasper que ate agora estava paralisado olhando Alice.

Ela pegou aquela coisa nojenta, tampando a boca com a mão e saiu do quarto. Acho que eu tava mais feliz que Alice e Jasper juntos.

- eeeuuu, vou ser PAI? – Jasper finalmente fez uma frase sair de sua boca – papai? – ele parecia esta a séculos sem respirar.

- vai – Alice sinalizava com a cabeça – e eu vou ser mãe – ela completou – não é maravilhoso?

-é perfeito – ele puxou ela para mais junto do corpo dele e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, sem se importar com a presença dos outros. Carlisle, que ate agora estava ao lado de Esme e calado disse:

- eu vou ser avô de novo? – ele disse tirando Alice dos braços do marido e lhe dando um abraço paternal,ela começou a chorar nos ombros dele, quando ficou em cima de seus pés, como se fosse uma criança – a minha menininha, que eu levava para passear no parque e comprava doce escondido de sua mãe, a minha garotinha que eu paparicava dando um tratamento diferente por ser a única garotinha da família, a minha bebezinha que eu protegia dos namorados, e dos garotos, e que um dia eu entreguei para que Jasper continuasse o meu trabalho, agora vai me dar uma netinha assim como seu irmão – eu não conseguia ver, pois ele ainda estava abraçado a Alice, e de costas para mim, mas na sua voz eu conseguia ouvir o choro de felicidade – eu não poderia esta mais feliz, quero dizer, se seu irmão tivesse feito a escolha certa, eu poderia esta mais feliz – ele terminou de falar, ai só chorava mais, eu sou uma chorona.

- eu vou ter uma prima? – Nessie perguntou chamando a atenção dos avôs.

- mas isso não quer dizer que não te amamos do mesmo jeito. Falou Esme pegando Nessie no colo – você vai ter uma prima ou um primo.

- Gente me da licença – e Alice saiu correndo para o banheiro e Jasper coitado, ficou assustado, mas foi para a porta esperar ela.

- quando, fiquei grávida de vocês,também tive muitos enjôos – Esme falou para Edward, que ria da irmã – Filho, você realmente pretende se casar com Vitoria ?

- eu - ele olhou para mim, como se eu fosse a resposta, mas nessa hora meu celular começou a tocar.

- James? – eu perguntei, feliz, tinha tanto tempo que não falava com ele.

- Bella, estava morrendo de saudades de você pequena.

- eu também , seu bobo , tava morrendo de saudades– eu falei, realmente estava feliz de falar com ele, meu irmão de criação – gente me da licença por um minuto – eu fali, e Edward ficou zangado, por eu esta falando com James, o que me fez lembrar o dia em que ele me salvou de Jake na boate, e eu tive que explicar para ele quem era James, agora sua expressão era a mesma.

Eu sai do quarto para atender o telefonema.

- Fale, James, qual o motivo de você me ligar hoje e agora?

- eu queria matar a saudade de sua voz – ele respondeu me fazendo rir – então, eu tava pensando, que tal a gente sair hoje a noite, para da uma volta pela cidade?

- é uma boa idéia, eu to afim de sair um pouco, que horas? –eu perguntei.

- Te pego as nove? – ele pergunto.

- as nove ta perfeito, e vou te esperar – eu responde.

- então te vejo mais tarde.

- te vejo mais tarde, beijos – eu desliguei o telefone, com um sorriso no rosto ainda pelos fatos que aconteceram hoje, e entrei na sala.

- Tia Bella, era tio James?- Nessie perguntou .

- Era sim , meu amor.

- e o que ele queria?

- nada só m chamar para da uma volta pela cidade hoje a noite, para matar a saudade – eu responde inocentemente, enquanto Edward ficava vermelho, eu não sei o que era, mas se fosse ciúmes, ali estava o troco – Esme, você se importa de ficar com a Nessie hoje? – eu perguntei dando um sorriso malicioso,para Edward – eu não sei que horas vou voltar.

- é claro, você tem sua vida, e eu sou a avó dela, não se preocupe.

- é não se preocupe, que hoje Nessie é nossa refém , não é mocinha? – Carlisle perguntou fazendo cócegas nela.

- é eu sou, para vovô – ela falou gargalhando.

- Gente, eu já vou para casa, to cansada – Alice finalmente saiu do banheiro, sndo praticamente carregada por Jasper, ela realmente parecia cansada – tchau, qualquer coisa me liga – ela disse depois de da um beijo em todo mundo e depois saiu com Jasper.

- eu acho melhor, levar Nessie para casa também, não é bom ela ficar aqui no hospital – eu disse para Esme e Carlisle.

- Você tem razão – Esme concordou comigo. E nessa hora Vitoria entrou de novo no quarto, com uma expressão curiosa. E Edward nem ligou para ela.

- eu tenho que ir, a noite vai ser longa e eu tava afim de descansa um pouco – eu disse, piscando para Esme que logo entendeu o que eu queria dizer.

- é nós também queremos ir – Esme disse puxando Carlisle que também entendeu o plano – Vitoria você tinha algum plano para hoje?

- para falar a verdade, eu e umas amigas, em um chá com a dona da angencia de modelo que eu trabalho.

- oh, mas você não vai mais – alguém tem que ficar aqui, caso Edward precise, e como você é a noiva dele, esse é o seu dever – Esme falou, já com as coisas arrumadas – tchau filho, vamos Bella.

- oh, é Tchau Edward, melhoras. Te vejo quando puder – eu disse dando um beijo na esta dele. E ele ficou vermelho. Vitoria, tentava falar alguma coisa para poder sair com as amigas, mas tava com medo de Esme.

- Vitoria, é melhor você parar de bater o dentes, não quer que o mesmo incidente aconteça novamente, não? – Carlisle falou rindo dela. Fazendo ela bufa de raiva.

Eu fui para a minha casa, e passei a tarde toda dormindo. Acordei umas seis e meia e aproveitei o tempo livre para ver TV. Quando deu umas oito horas eu comecei a me arrumar. Coloquei um vestido, cinza que eu tinha comprado com Alice e Rose outro dia, e peguei a minha bolsa prata e uma sandália, fiz uma maquiagem rápida,e quando terminei, a campainha tocou. Eu fui para a porta, e quando eu a abri ela revelou James que estava lindo como sempre, usando seu cabelo meio longo amarrado atrás e uma camisa social preta colada ao seu corpo revelando seus músculos, e sua barriga sarada. Ele tinha um sorriso na cara.

-Nossa Bella,tenho que me preparar para brigar hoje não? – ele falou, eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

A noite foi Mara, nós fomo para uma balada, e depois fomo passear em uma praça que a gente ia quando criança. Agora já estávamos no meu apartamento e ele abriu a porta para mim. E eu desci, ele me acompanhou ate a porta, mas na hora que eu abri a porta, ele me puxou para um abraço, que quando terminou, fez nossos corpos ficarem bem próximos um do outro fazendo, nossos olhos se encontrarem e nossos rostos ficarem tão próximos, que nossos lábios quase se tocavam.

- James- eu falei confusa, estávamos tão próximos que eu estava tensa, o meu coração dizia que eu estava fazendo a coisa errada, mas a minha parte feminina, dizia para continuar. Ele colocou um dedo na minha boca, para evitar mais palavras.

Ele se inclinou mais para mim, levemente seus lábios tocaram os meus, eu fechei meus olhos e a imagem de Edward veio na minha cabeça. O beijo foi ficando mais selvagem, e eu retribuir por um momento imaginando que quem eu beija era aquele deus de cabelos bronzeados. Eu comecei a abrir meus olhos e quando eu vi que era James, eu parei de beijá-lo.

- James, perdão, mas isso foi errado – eu falei me sentindo culpada por esta enganando ele por um minuto, mas também por sentir que estava traindo Edward. Mesmo ele não sendo meu, eu tinha que admitir que sentia algo por aquele homem que era dono dos olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto.

- eu é que peço Bella, a culpa foi minha – ele pediu, e eu podia ver que ele não mentia – eu errei, pois tentei esquecer uma mulher, colocando você no lugar dela mas não deu.

- tudo bem James, eu ainda te amo – eu falei confusa – mas apenas como irmão. Mas devo admitir que apenas retribui o beijo pois pensei em uma pessoa, mas ele já tem noiva.

- eu também, pensei em outra pessoa- ele confessou – podemos continuar amigos por favor?

- claro, amigos.

- mas me conta quem é esse cara?

- ele é o pai de Nessie, James – eu podia confiar nele , queria falar para ele- eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele, mas ele tem a noiva dele, eles se casarão no fim do mês.

- ele sabe o que você sente por ele?

- e nem vai saber, deixe que ele seja feliz com ela.

- Bella, eu só não quero que se machuque.

-eu não vou, e caso isso aconteça eu vou ter você do meu lado não vou?

- sempre que quiser. Acho que eu tenho que ir, já esta tarde.

- tudo bem, mas vamos sair para almoçar amanhã? Digo mais tarde – eu perguntei

- ate mais tarde então – ele disse e foi embora.

As semanas se passaram rápido, os Cullen só falavam do bebe de Alice, e apenas Vitoria estava entusiasmada com o casamento. Edward, fizera ela cuidar de Nessie, e ela tinha que tratar a menina bem, pois Nessie ameaçava contar para o pai o que se passava. Vitoria sabia que Edward estava com ela apenas porque ele queria alguém para preencher o espaço de uma mãe para Nessie, e eu só me divertia com a cabeça de fósforo cuidando de Nessie, que sempre dava um jeito de complicar a vida da ruiva.

Eu me aproximei mais de Edward e ele pensava que James era meu amante ou namorado, mas nunca perguntou isso diretamente por isso nunca toque no assunto. Mal sabia ele que James estava encantado por uma mulher, que ele recusava falar quem era.

Hoje era a véspera do casamento e de noite teria a o jantar que Vitoria estava organizando, saiu no jornal revista e na televisão, teria muitas pessoas importantes nele. Eu havia saído com Alice e ela resolveu passar na empresa para falar com Japer, a sua barriga de grávida já estava dando sinais, e ela estava linda.

Quando chegamos lá, ela foi para a sala dele e eu fiquei esperando na recepção.

- Bella? – era Edward – o que faz aqui?

- Edward – eu falei feliz por ver ele – eu estou aqui com sua irmã, hoje é o exame que ela vai fazer para saber se esta tudo bem e eu vou com ela, mas antes ela quis vim falar com Jasper.

- você vai esta hoje a noite no jantar? – ele perguntou.

- Nessie pediu para eu ir – responde.

- e o seu namorado vai?

- namorado? Edward, James não é não é meu namorado, é apenas meu amigo de infância – eu falei, estava com vontade, e ele abriu um sorriso que logo se apagou – mas me conta, esta preparado para casar?

- para casar eu estou, mas não sei se com Vitoria – ele respondeu inseguro.

-entendo – eu falei – mas você ainda pode desistir se quiser, nunca é tarde demais.

- Bella – Alice falou, com Jasper do lado dela – Jasper vai comigo, tudo bem para você.

- acho melhor ir apenas vocês dois nesse caso – era um momento família, e eu não queria esta de intrometida.

- mas e você? Disse que seria uma salvação a nossa saída e não agüentava mais só trabalhar e ficar em casa? – Alice me questionou.

- eu posso fazer companhia para Bella se ela quiser, eu não tenho muito serviço para fazer, então, ?

- seria agradável ter a sua companhia – eu havia decidido, que não iria me declarar para ele, mas isso não significava que eu iria entregar o jogo para a Vitoria.

- eu só vou pegar as minhas coisas, já te encontro ok? – ele disse.

- ok, - dei um sorriso sedutor para ele. E Alice riu.

- aposto em você- ela disse e foi embora com Jasper.

Alguns minutos depois Edward apareceu com uma casaco na mão e saímos para o carro dele, já que eu tinha vindo com Alice.

-Então para onde você quer ir ? – ele perguntou depois que entrou o carro.

- a gente podia ir para onde você quiser – eu responde

- então eu já sei –ele disse, a memória dele já estava voltando, mas tinha algumas coisas que ainda era difícil de lembrar, como o dia do acidente ele não lembra o que fez ele bater o carro.

Ele andou pela cidade e me levou para o Central Park, que de alguma forma, foi aqui que a historia começou.

- você gosta daqui?- ele me perguntou.

- muito – eu responde – vamos andar?

- vamos, senhorita.

- vamos senhor.

- Bella? Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele perguntou.

- claro Edward – eu disse com um sorriso tímido.

- se você ao é namorada desse James, por que fica tão feliz quando fala nele?

- eu já te expliquei isso uma vez, mas você esqueceu. Então. James é praticamente um irmão para mim, eu convivi com ele a minha infância inteira, e ele é um grande amigo para mim, me ajudou muito já, e ele é ex- namorado de Tânia. Nós somos apenas amigos.

- então você não tem namorado? – ele perguntou aliviado.

-não? – eu disse sorrindo da cara dele

- então você, esta livre? Digo – ele disse confuso, fechando os olhos para se concentrar – seu coração não tem dono? Não esta apaixonada por ninguém ?

- o fato de eu esta solteira não significa que eu não esteja apaixonada – eu disse provocante, isso era declaração?

- oh! E quem seria esse cara que ainda não se tocou? Deve ser um idiota – ele disse mal sabendo que era ele, me fazendo rir .

- eu também acho que ele é um idiota, principalmente,mas eu não posso me declarar para ele, pois ele vai casar logo, logo – eu disse sem nem saber o que eu tava fazendo, depois que eu olhei para a cara dele, vi que tinha falado de mais, e corei bruscamente

– e como esta Nessie? – eu falei na hora que ele começou a abrir a boca – tem um tempo que eu não vejo ela, estou com saudades.

- Nessie? – ele perguntou me olhando, nos olhos como se tentasse sabe o que eu pensava – ela esta bem, esta com Vitoria.

- com Vitoria? Eu pensei que ela estivesse com sua mãe.

- ela estava, mas meus pais viajaram, e só vão chegar daqui a pouco, só no ponto de ir para o jantar.

- Vitoria trata Nessie bem? – eu perguntei.

- trata, eu acho, Nessie não gosta muito dela, eu não consigo entender o porquê – ele falou olhando para frente enquanto caminhávamos.

- eu também não gosto de Vitoria, não que eu tenha que gostar de alguma coisa, mas ela não trata Nessie do jeito que deveria, no dia do seu acidente, ela esqueceu de Nessie e ela teve que ficar esperando na escola sozinha, por uma hora e meia. É essa a mulher que você quer que cuide de sua filha? – eu disse, ta preciso me controlar, se não eu iria agarrar ele aqui e agora.

- eu não sabia disso – ele falou, com sinceridade –ela trata tão bem Nessie na minha frente.

- então casa com ela, mas depois não diz que eu não avisei que ela é a escolha errada – eu sai andando com pressa dali, e peguei o primeiro taxi que vi. Ele ficou parado, assustado pela minha reação, ate eu fiquei.

Fim do cap galera

como eu promete aqui esta, esse cap é meio grande,pelo meno eu achei.

o proximo cap, é o que vcs tanto esperam

deixeim muitas Reviews por favor, assim fico feliz e escrevo mais.

Perdão por fazer vcs chorararem


	17. é só uma frescura

Capitulo 15

**EDPOV**

Eu fiquei surpreso com a atitude Bella, ela simplesmente saiu correndo depois de me dizer tudo aquilo, e nem esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Ela queria dizer que estava apaixonada por mim? Como eu era idiota, eu também estava sentindo algo por ela, mas não sabia que esse sentimento era mutuo, e agora estava indo me casar com Vitoria, eu não a amava, não sentia por ela o mesmo desejo que sentia por Bella.

Mas, o casamento seria amanhã e eu não poderia fazer isso com ela, pois ela aceitara Nessie, e cuidava dela, pelo menos na minha frente, agora já não tenho certeza de nada.

Eu fiquei andando pelo Parque, pensando no que Bella tinha dito, e acabei por perder a hora, eu tinha que ir para casa e trocar de roupa rápido, faltava menos de meia hora para o jantar de ensaio que Vitoria tinha inventado.

Cheguei em casa e procurei por Nessie,mas o quarto dela estava vazio, então fui para o meu quarto, e encontrei Vitoria lá com uma vestido vermelho da cor de seus cabelos.

- Vitoria onde esta Nessie? – eu perguntei.

- Eu pedi que Bella passasse aqui e levasse ela para o jantar queria ficar um pouco só com você. Agora vá logo se arrumar se não chegaremos muito atrasados.

Eu fui trocar de roupa, ainda inseguro do que estava fazendo. Me arrumei rápido depois de um banho, e quando sai do quarto, com o smoking preto, ela estava na porta me apressando. Descemos para o meu carro.

- Edward, eu queria, conversar você antes de chegarmos lá - ela disse decidida.

- fale – eu responde sem encarar ela.

- é sobre Nessie, eu estava pensando em colocarmos ela em um colégio interno, pelo menos durante os nosso primeiro ano de casamento – ela dissse.

- Vitoria, eu não vou colocar Nessie, em um colégio interno – eu falei sem nem pensar – ela é minha filha, e eu já passei muito tempo longe dela, e decidi que não vou mais abrir mão de nenhum minuto, se você não quiser mais casar por causa disso, eu entenderei – eu disse frio.

- tudo bem, a gente conversa sobre isso depois – ela disse baixando a cabeça, tentando me fazer sentir pena .

- Vitoria, eu não vou ficar longe dela, nem agora nem depois, você vai ter que se acostumar com essa idéia, ela é minha filha, parte de mim.

- tudo bem, não falaremos mais sobre isso – ela ficou calada por um tempo e depois começou a falar quem ela tinha convidado para o jantar, tinha muita gente importante, e muita imprensa.

- nós chegamos e fomos cumprimentar os convidados, muitos eu nem conhecia, ou só de vista. Eu tentei procurar Bella e Nessie, mas Vitoria tinha colocado elas em uma área reservada, e eu não conseguia chegar perto. Depois tive que ir para a mesa onde sentaria apenas eu meus pais e Vitoria.

- eu vou ali rapidinho Edward, não saia daqui - ela falou depois de ver algo, eu tentei levantar da mesa, mas um homem veio falar comigo, tomando toda a minha atenção.

**BPOV**

Eu estranhei quando Vitoria me ligou e pediu para que eu levasse Nessie, eu só aceitei porcausa do meu anjinho estava com saudade dela. Depois que peguei Nessie fui para festa,cheguei cedo de mais, e me colocaram em um canto reservado, onde Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rose sentariam comigo.

- Tia Bella, eu não to me sentindo bem – Nessie reclamou, ela estava suando – e parecia esa cansada.

- o que você tem meu anjo?

- eu não sei – ela respondeu.

- já vai passar, toma um pouco de água.

Eu fiquei esperando ela melhorar, e falaria com Edward quando ele aparecesse, ou quando algum de seus irmão chegassem. Mas passou um tempo e a festa já estava lotada e ninguém,Nessie ainda não estava bem, então eu resolvi procurar alguém.

Eu sai e deixei Nessie sentada, com a promessa que voltaria logo. E quando fui em direção a mesa de Edward, Vitoria apareceu e me puxou para um canto.

- onde você pensa que vai – ela perguntou.

- falar com Edward – responde no mesmo tom grosso que ela – Nessie não esta se sentindo bem.

- deve ser frescura, da garota, querendo estragar o meu dia, passou a tarde toda reclamando que estava se sentindo mal, ela só quer chamar a atenção – ela respondeu me deixando chocada, como alguém podia ser tão insensível? – agora fique longe de Edward, eu contarei para ele, o que se passa, mas acalme essa garota.

- não se preocupe com o seu dia Vitoria, quero ficar bem longe de você e de seus assuntos – voltei para o meu lugar e Nessie, estava do mesmo jeito.

- tia Bella, agora ta ficando frio – ela me reclamou com a voz fraca. Eu fui ate ela e a coloquei deitada na minha perna – não se preocupe, vai já melhorar, e seu ai já vem aqui meu amor – ela estava um pouco quente, então a aquece com meu corpo.

Uns trinta minutos depois Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmet chegaram, juntos.

- onde vocês estavam – eu perguntei preocupada, Nessie já estava com muita febre e eu estava sozinha sem poder deixá-la sozinha.

- nós fomos da uma volta, e resolvemos chegar juntos, mas o que Nessie tem?- Alice respondeu.

- eu não sei, ela esta recamando de esta se sentindo mal, eu fui falar com Edward mas Vitoria não deixou, e agora ela esta com febre agora.

- Bella, não seria melhor levar ela no hospital – Emmet perguntou verificando a temperatura dela.

- eu ia, mas estou sozinha – respondi aflita – Vitoria disse que iria falar com Edward mas ate agora nada.

- eu vou com você ao hospital – Alice disse – Emmet, vai falar com Edward o que esta acontecendo, não ficaria surpresa dele não saber.

Alice foi buscar meu casaco enquanto Emmet ia falar com Edward, Rose também ia com a gente.

Alice voltou e eu aqueci Nessie com o meu casaco ficaria desprotegida do frio que estava fazendo lá fora.

**EDPOV**

Eu vi meus irmão chegando e acenando para mim, indo para as suas mesas rindo de algo, enquanto eu queria ir para onde eles. Algum tempo depois eu vi Alice voltar com uma expressão preocupada na direção onde estavam sendo guardados os casacos. E depois eu vi Emme chegando com a mesma expressão de Alice.

Vitoria ficou rígida quando viu ele se aproximar.

- Edward – ele começou.

- Emmet, é só uma frescura – Vitoria o cortou.

- o que é uma frescura ? – eu perguntei ignorando o olhar de Vitoria.

- Nessie esta passando mal, e com muita febre, Bella tentou falar com você, mas Vitoria não deixou, agora as menias estão levando ela para o hospital – eu olhei para Vitoria que olhava Emmet com raiva.

- como assim, minha filha esta passando mal, e você não me avisa?- eu falei me levanto.

- Edward, é apenas frescura, e de qualquer jeito ela já esta sendo levada para o hospital, não a nada com o que se preocupar, vamos ficar aqui, e disfarçar fingindo que esta tudo bem, depois eles nos mandam noticias dela – eu fiquei perplexo com o que ela havia dito. Que tipo de monstro era ela?

- eu vou para onde minha filha – eu disse indo para a saída onde Bella tinha acabado

de sair carregando Nessie.

- EDWARD, ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? HOJE É O NOSSO DIA, DA PARA VOCÊ ESQUECER ESSA CRIATURA POR PELO MENOS AGORA? – Vitoria gritou atrás de mim.

Todos os rostos viraram para ela, ficou um silencio que deveria ser quebrado por mim. Todos o repórteres e fotógrafos, e câmeras que estavam ali a pedido daquela ruiva que, agora era uma desconhecida para mim, focavam ela.

- Ela é minha filha, não uma criatura, e eu não vou aceitar que ninguém a trate mal. E eu não estou pensando ir a lugar algum, eu estou indo. Minha filha esta doente e precisando de mim. E você que seria mãe dela, devia esta com ela e não Bella. Mas agora eu entende o que ela estava falando.

- EDWARD SE VOCÊ SAIR POR AQUELA PORTA, NÃO TEM MAIS CASAMENTO – ela gritou com raiva.

- já não ia ter mesmo – eu falei com raiva – eu não nunca te amei, só fiquei com você por pena, toda vez que eu queria dar um fim nessa historia cheia de falsidade, você inventava uma maneira de me prender. Depois marcou o casamento afim de não me da mais tempo de terminar, mas nunca é tarde de mais. E eu também casaria com você apenas para preencher o espaço que Nessie precisaria, a imagem de uma mãe, coisa que eu sei que você jamais seria boa para fazer. Ela esta doente e precisa de mim agora, deixe de ser egoísta, devia ter me falado que ela não estava bem antes – eu falei e voltei a ir em direção a porta.

- você ta usando isso como desculpa para ficar com essa Bella? Não é? – ela gritou um pouco mais baixo.

- para falar a verdade, o que eu sinto por Bella, é algo diferente, algo que eu jamais pensei existir quando estava com você, ela me faz feliz de um jeito que você nunca chegou nem perto de me fazer. Eu iria me casar com você, querendo que Bella estivesse no seu lugar, eu estou APAIXONADO por ela, eu amo ela, e fiquei com você porque pensei que meu sentimento não era recíproco, mas agora eu já sei que é – dizendo isso eu sai pela porta apenas ouvindo ela gritar.

- VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DISSO EDWARD CULLEN. – depois escutei flashs de câmeras e jornalistas falando e vários murmúrios. Desci rápido para o estacionamento e não encontrei ninguém lá embaixo, elas já deviam ter ido para o hospital.

Eu entrei no meu carro e fui para o hospital mais próximo dali, estava pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer.

**EMPOV**

Eu tentava não rir mas tava muito difícil, meu irmão, tava falando poucas e boas para aquela vaca ruiva. Eu não acreditava que ela tinha feito aquilo, ainda bem que Edward tinha acordado, colocar aquela mulher para ser mãe da filha dele, não ia da certo.

O que me fazia querer rir, era o fato do meu irmão ta falando toada a insensibilidade de Vitoria com uma criança na frente daquela pessoas importantes e conhecidas de Vitoria, e os jornalista estavam adorando. E quando Edward falou que estava apaixonado por Bella, morri e voltei, amo meu irmão sou fã dele.

Ele saiu e ela ficou bufando de raiva. Meus pais saíram logo depois de Edward para ver o que Nessie tinha, e eu fiquei ali sozinho no meio do caminho, entre a saída e Vitoria, com todo mundo olhando para mim, e para Vitoria.

Ela começou a andar em direção a saída e como eu estava com raiva dela, coloquei meu lindo e sex pé, disfarçadamente, para que ela tropeçasse. Não deu outra, logo que ela tombou com meu pé ela se desequilibrou daquele salto assassino e caiu de cara no chão, a inteligência dela era tanta que nem colocou os braços para amortecer a queda, fazendo com que ela batesse aquele rostinho no chão com força e arrancando os risos dos convidados e mais flashs dedas câmeras fotográficas.

- ops! Foi sem querer – eu falei inocentemente, levantando minhas mãos, como se me rendesse, assim que ela virou para mim, e vi que sua boca estava sangrando. Morri de rir, só não rolei no chão, porque a festa já tinha um palhaço, e ela era ruiva.

**EDPO**

Cheguei no hospital, e não encontrei nenhuma delas. Então corri para a recepcionista.

- com licença, é minha filha, Vanessa Denalli Cullen, eu acho que ela deu entrada aqui a pouco tempo – eu falei ofegando.

- eu vou procurar senhor, um minuto por favor – ela pediu verificando no computador. Eu comecei a olhar para os lados e vi Rose chegando com Alice na sala de espera que ficava ali perto.

- ela deu entrada a poucos minutos, esta sendo atendida agora senhor – ela respondeu.

- eu já vi minha irmã, com licença- eu falei e corri para onde elas estavam.

- Alice, onde esta Nessie ?– eu falei, quando estava perto das duas. Elas estavam com o ar preocupado – Alice responde – eu disse, entrando em desespero por causa do silencio que ela que ela deixou surgir.

-Edward, ela esta fazendo alguns exames para confirmar as suspeitas, e Bella esta com ela.

- e quais são as suspeitas?- eu perguntei.

- são só suspeitas Edward – ela respondeu sentando, em um banco, com Rose do lado.

- Alice você esta me assustando.

- Alice, Edward, como Nessie esta? – minha mãe falou, quando chegou me surpreendendo, e meu pai estava com ela.

- mãe, pai, ela esta fazendo alguns exames alguns médicos acham que ela esta com apendicite aguda.

- mas ela nem vomitou e nem nada – minha mãe falou, ela já tinha tido uma vez.

- ela vomitou no meu carro quando estávamos vindo para cá – mas são apenas suspeitas.

- como assim? – eu perguntei.

- Edward, ela estava sentindo muita dor, na região do umbigo e estava com muita febre.

- mas ela não devia ta sentindo a dor desde antes?

- e ela estava, ela disse que estava reclamando desde de o inicio da manhã para Vitoria, que não deu ouvidos, e você ainda vai casar com essa monstra – ela disse indignada.

- eu não vou mas casar com ela – eu responde – Emmet me falou o que estava acontecendo e ela quis me impedir de vir ate aqui, e disse que era para mim escolher entre ela e Nessie, como se eu pelo menos fosse pensar nessa questão. E depois me acusou de trair ela com Bella, e eu acabei de vez com tudo.

- me explica essa historia direito – ela falou, emocionada com o que eu disse, ela e Rose estavam com os olhos arregalados – se Nessie estivesse bem sairia dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Alice agora não, pede para mamãe ou para o papai te explicar ,eu quero ver Nessie – eu falei passando as mãos no cabelo.

- depois vocês me contam - ela disse levantando quando Jasper chegou. A gente ficou esperando alguns minutos que pareciam ser uma eternidade. Ate que o medico chegou.

- Senhor Cullen ?- ele perguntou, para o nosso grupo.

- sou eu – eu me identifiquei – como ela esta? O que ela tem ?- eu perguntei estava me sentindo mal com aquela falta de noticias.

- nossas suspeitas se confirmaram , ela esta com apendicite aguda, e no momento esta sendo sedada, mas nós recomendamos a cirurgia.

- como assim ?- eu perguntei.

- ela estava sentindo muita dor, e seria e os exames confirmaram, mas é preciso de sua permissão.

- é perigoso?

- não, não muita, toda cirurgia tem seus riscos, mas ela pode ser feita com sucesso,e quanto antes melhor.

- no caso quando?

- agora mesmo, todo tempo é necessário.

- eu posso ver ela antes?

- é claro, ela esta com a senhorita Swan. Mas primeiro o senhor pode assinar a autorização?

- o mais rápido possível – ele concordou e me levou ate um lugar onde tive que assinar alguns papeis enquanto ele me explicava como seria a cirurgia.

Depois ele me levou ate um quarto, onde estava Nessie quase dormindo e Bella do seu lado segurando sua malzinha, e com a outra fazendo carinho de conforto na sua testa.

- eu quero meu pai – ela murmurava – por que ele não esta aqui comigo?

- ele já esta vindo eu amor, mas não se preocupe eu estou aqui e não vou te deixar – Bella respondeu . sua voz estava fraca.

- eu estou aqui meu amor – eu falei revelando a minha presença e colocando a minha mão sobre a de Bella – eu só estava organizando umas coisas.

- promete fica comigo?

- prometo.

- mas e a Vitoria? Ela não gosta de mim papai, ela não acreditou que minha barriga estava doendo, eu não quero que o senhor case com ela.

- eu não vou, pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou casar com ela.

- não?

- não – eu confirmei com um sorriso no meio de lagrimas – mas agora o que importa é você.

- Senhores, precisamos preparar ela para a cirurgia que será daqui a pouco.

- tia Bella fica comigo, eu vou ficar quando você dormir eu vou estar do seu lado e quando você acordar eu estarei te esperando ta bom?

- ta.

Eu tive que sair da sala e Bella ficou lá com ela . elas saíram depois de alguns minutos e Bella seguiu ela ate um porta de lá ela parou e eu fui ao seu encontro.

- ela vai ficar bem – eu a abracei. E ela caiu no choro.

- promete? Eu sei que não é muito perigoso mas, eu amo muito ela e só de vê-la passando mal doeu em mim – ela chorava em meus braços.

- ela vai ficar bem, e a gente vai esta esperando ela aqui – eu falava não conseguindo me soltar de seu pequeno corpo que agora me passava confiança de que tudo ficaria bem.

- eu quero sair daqui – ela disse. E eu a levei, ainda mantendo um braço no seu corpo para a sala de espera.

- Edward – minha mãe suspirou aliviada quando me viu.

- ela já entrou na sala de cirurgia agora a pouco – eu expliquei, sem deixar chances de pergunta.

- quanto tempo dura mais ou menos a cirurgia?

- eu não sei.

- eu vou lá fora, com licença – Bella pediu chorando e indo em direção a saída.

- eu vou com ela - eu falei, indo pelo mesmo caminho traçado por Bella.

- Edward – meu pai chamou – isso seu, e ta muito frio lá fora – ele me entregou meu sobretudo que eu tinha esquecido naquele jantar.

Eu sai e procurei Bella, ela estava sentada em um banco da praça em frente ao hospital. Ela estava cercada por flores e se abraçava, enquanto chorava.

- Bella – eu disse quando cheguei perto dela – o que você tem?

- eu só estou com medo ,o medico me explicou detalhadamente o que podia acontecer, e eu tenho medo que algo de ruim aconteça com Nessie.

- não vai acontecer nada – eu promete – eu sei que não vai, ela tem seu amor, e o meu também.

- eu sei mas eu tenho medo de perde-la, ela é como uma filha para mim – ela disse, enquanto eu a envolvia em outro abraço.

- você quer ser a mãe dela? – eu perguntei, sussurrando no seu ouvido.

**FIM DO CAPITULO

* * *

**

Oi gente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo

Observação:: A Nessie, vai ficar bem.

Valeu pelas Reviews, chegou aos 100, nem acredito.

o pessoal do orkut fez uma comu por causa das minhas, e lá ta um pouco mais avançado que aqui pois lé eu posso postar de acordo com que escrevo.

eu espero que tenham gostado e comentem muito.


	18. ameaça

**Capitulo 16  
**

**BPOV**

- o que? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Bella, eu demorei muito para acordar, e hoje quando você disse aquelas coisas, eu não sabia o que fazer, pois eu sentia o mesmo por você, eu me apaixonei e sinto algo que jamais senti, eu te amo, e quando você esta do meu lado me sinto completo.

- Edward, eu não sei, você acabou de terminar o noivado com Vitoria – eu disse.

- Bella, eu ia me casar com ela apenas para preencher o espaço de uma mãe para Nessie,mas eu não a amava, eu nunca senti por ela o que sinto por você.

- verdade? – eu perguntei olhando nos olhos dele, que agora estavam penetrados nos meus.

- eu te amo – ele me disse, e seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu. Ao mesmo tempo que uma mão me segurava pela cintura e a outra segurava meu rosto carinhosamente.

Lentamente eu senti seus lábios macios tocarem os meus, o beijo começou devagar, e depois foi ficando urgente, como se estivéssemos esperando por aquilo a muito tempo, bom pelo menos eu estava. Sua mão, que antes estava no meu rosto agora, envolvia meu corpo.

Eu fui ficando sem ar, mas não queria parar de beijá-lo, sentia aquilo como uma necessidade, que só agora estava sendo suprida. Ele também foi ficando sem ar e aos poucos, relutantemente, separamos nossas bocas, ele colocou seu rosto no meu pescoço, me fazendo ficar to arrepiada por causa de sua respiração que me fazia cócegas.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso – ele disse, com o rosto no meu pescoço.

- VOCÊ não sabe o quanto EU esperei por isso Edward – eu disse sorrindo sentindo as borboletas do meu estomago em festa.

- então, aceita casar comigo? E ser a minha esposa, a mãe de Nessie? – ele propôs de novo. Da primeira vez eu não tinha acreditado, era bom de mais para ser verdade, mas agora eu estava no céu, com ele tão perto de mim. Eu não conseguia falar. Então ele tirou o rosto do meu pescoço e se ajoelhou na minha frente me fazendo rir.

- eu sei que isso é um pouco rápido de mais, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza do que eu estou fazendo, eu te amo, e desde a primeira vez que te vi,que eu lembre, você me enfeitiçou com os seus olhos de chocolate, você é tão linda que pensei que fosse um anjo, o meu anjo, e todo esse tempo, eu sempre quis ficar com você apenas para escutar a sua voz e olhar para o seu sorriso. Eu te quero, mas do que qualquer coisa, eu quero que você faça parte da minha família, como mãe de Nessie e de nossos outros filhos. Eu só te peço desculpa por não ter nenhuma anel aqui, só o que eu iria da ara Vitoria,mas ele não é especial suficiente para esse momento. Mas, Isabella Mary Swan, você aceita casar comigo? – ele me entregou sua mão a espera da minha, e me olhava nos olhos, eu sentia que meus lábios formavam um sorriso que não cabia no meu rosto e caiam lagrimas de felicidade, por causa daquele momento, pelo um rosto.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, não conseguia dizer nada, apenas uma palavra gritava na minha cabeça.

-sim – eu responde com a voz falha – eu fui criando um sentimento por você durante todo esse tempo, Edward, eu jamais pensei que podia sentir ele, mas eu senti e ele é mais forte que eu, não posso controlar. Eu te amo – me declarei, sem perceber o que dizia, pois meu coração que estava me controlando naquele momento.

Eu entreguei minha mão para ele, e o puxei, para lhe da mais um beijo apaixonado. Eu senti algumas gotas caírem, que aos poucos foi se transformando em uma chuva, molhando nós dois, e fazendo meu vestido branco ficar transparente.

- vamos entrar – eu disse.

- Vamos – ele me agasalhou com o sobretudo dele e nós entramos abraçados no hospital.

- Edward, Bella, vocês estão todos molhados – Esme disse quando olhou o nosso estado.

- eu nem vi – eu disse.

- alguma noticia? – Edward perguntou, voltando a ser serio, mas com um pequeno sorriso..

- Não, a cirurgia vai demorar um pouco, então é melhor vocês irem em casa e trocarem de roupa, para não ficarem doentes – Esme disse .

- mas ágüem tem que ficar aqui – eu disse.

- eu e Carlisle ficamos, aliás é melhor Alice e Jasper irem também – eu só fui perceber a presença dele ali agora – podem ir a gente fica aqui.

- A gente vai, mas daqui apouco eu volto – Edward disse para mãe dele – eu vou para a nossa casa, Vitoria pode esta no meu apartamento e eu não quero encontrar ela – ele disse, e eu lembrei dela.

- eu também já vou – Rose se pronunciou – Bella, posso ir com você?

- eu não vim no meu carro Rose – eu lembrei que tinha deixado meu carro no jantar.

- eu vim nele, já que Alice veio no meu – Jasper falou me entregando a chave – Vamos Alice, você precisa descansar.

Nós saímos em direção ao estacionamento, Alice, Jasper e Rose foram na frente e eu Edward, que agora era meu noivo, eu adoro pensar isso, estava comigo.

- Edward, eu vou para casa mais depois volto, então se você quiser descansar – eu disse, abarcando ele.

- não, eu venho e você descansa, eu sou o pai dela, tenho que ficar aqui – ele disse.

- e eu vou ser a futura mãe dela, tenho que ficar aqui também.

- eu te pego, nós dois ficamos esperando por ela juntos, e quando ela acordar, nós contamos, e depois nós contamos para os outros o que acha? – ele disse.

- vou te esperar – eu disse e ele me deu um beijo enquanto os outros já estavam dentro dos carro.

- tchau, ate daqui a pouco – ele disse e eu entrei no meu carro.

- o que foi aquilo? – Rose completamente gritou no meu ouvido.

- o que? – fingi não entender o que ela estava falando, fazendo cara de seria.

- aquele beijo, eu vi – ela falou me entregando – não adianta negar, e quando vocês saíram juntos? Pode contar dona Bella.

- Rose – eu suspirei – deixe de ser curiosa amiga, prometo te contar tudo depois, mas agora só to com cabeça para tomar um banho.

- ok, mas eu vou cobrar. Bella, você precisa saber o que aconteceu depois que nós saímos.

- o que?

- a ruiva arrumou o maior barraco, Jasper falou que Edward, disse poucas e boas para ela, e - ela disse querendo me deixar curiosa.

- e o que? – eu perguntei, dando um meio sorriso.

- ela disse que ele estava a deixando só por sua causa, que ele tava traindo ela com você.

- ela disse isso ?- eu perguntei furiosa quem aquela vaca ruiva pensava que era para falar assim de mim.

- calma, Edward rebateu com classe, disse que estava com ela apenas por pena, e quem ele amava de verdade era você, e que estava apaixonado por você, dona Bella – ela disse como se estivesse me acusando de algum ato criminoso.

- serio? – eu perguntei, meio emocionada.

- não se finja de inocente Bella, me conta, o que foi isso?

- Rose, prometo te contar, mas depois ok? – eu disse, enquanto ela se dava por vencida.

- eu só vou aceitar isso, por que tem uma outra parte que eu preciso te contar.

- fala.

- o meu ursão – ela falou com cara de boba, toda se derretendo – ele, achou que a humilhação de Vitoria muito pouco então, colocou o lindo pezinho para ela tropeçar – ela disse começando a rir como uma boba – ela saiu de lá com alguma coisa no rosto sangrando.

- coitada dela – eu até senti pena dela agora.

- coitada? Espere até mais tarde, quando os jornais e revistas que estavam lá, começarem a publicar, o que Edward Cullen fez com a socialight Vitoria, e ainda por cima se declarando para a única herdeira Swan – ela disse com malicia.

- vai sair nos jornais não é mesmo?- perguntei me lembrando do fato de Vitoria ter chamado a imprensa – ela cavou o próprio buraco.

- é mesmo, não vejo a hora das revistas chegarem, e dos jornais, ela vai pagar, por tudo que ela fez.

- eu espero, pois é graças a ela que Nessie esta no hospital agora – falei com raiva, muita raiva.

- eu sei, mas agora deixa como esta e se por algum acaso você encontrar ela, me liga ai a gente se encontra e acaba com ela junta ok?

- ok Rose. E Emmet, eu não vi ele no hospital.

- ele estava cuidando do jantar, sabe, explicar o que aconteceu e pedir desculpa. Ele vai para o meu apartamento mais tarde.

- ok, eu vou para o hospital, só vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, e Edward vem me buscar.

- Edward? Vem te buscar? – ela falou me olhando – Bella me conta eu te imploro, juro guardar segredo, e fingir que não sei de nada, mas por favor me conta – ela fazia cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Deu até vontade de falar, mas meu celular tocou e Rose atendeu pra mim.

- alo? – ela falou, esperou a resposta – não aqui é a Rose, seu bobinho, ela esta dirigindo, espera só um minuto, a gente já ta quase em frente ao nosso apartamento.

Eu virei a rua e ela ficou conversando com James, contou o que tinha acontecido e eu estacionei o carro então ela me passou o celular enquanto saia do carro e eu fazia o mesmo,

- oi James.

- ei! Bella, então me conta que historia é essa?

- eu nem sei James, Rose que acabou de me contar, eu sai para levar Nessie, ela esta em uma cirurgia agora e eu só vi para casa para trocar de roupa,mas eu volto.

- como assim Bella, o que a Nessie tem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- ela ta com apendicite crônica – eu responde.

- meu deus Bella, onde ela esta? Você quer que eu vá ficar com você, eu posso ir te buscar – ele disse, realmente preocupado com Nessie .

- não James, ela vai ficar bem, eu tenho certeza, e Edward, vem me buscar para irmos juntos.

- e como esta a sua relação com ele? – ele perguntou.

- eu te conto isso depois.

- então amanhã eu vou no hospital saber como ela esta, eu tenho que ir, tem alguém na minha porta, qualquer coisa me liga- ele disse – tchau.

- tchau.

Eu desliguei o telefone e já estava em frente ao meu apartamento, eu entrei e liguei a TV, só para não me sentir sozinha. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho relaxante. Depois troquei de roupa e preparei uma mala, colocando algumas coisa que poderiam ser necessárias.

Depois fui comer alguma coisa, tinha passado o dia todo sem comer direito preparei um sanduíche e um chocolate e fui esperar Edward na sala.

Comecei a prestar atenção ao que passava na televisão quando falaram o nome de Vitoria.

_' A queda de Vitoria, a socialight, conhecida por suas aparições em festas, e pela sua família, alem de alguns trabalhos como modelo, foi humilhada pelo ex- futuro marido, o empresário muito conhecido por sua beleza Edward Cullen._

_O fato aconteceu por causa de Vitoria, quando a noiva não disse que a futura enteada, Vanessa Denalli Cullen, fruto de um relacionamento antigo de Edward, estava passando mal. Então a menina foi levada para o hospital pela tia e por umas amigas._

_Logo após isso Edward ficou sabendo o que estava acontecendo, resolveu ir atrás da filha, mas Vitoria foi um tanto egoísta e disse que se seu noivo saísse ele iria se arrepender, após isso Edward falou o que menos esperávamos e no final ainda se declarou apaixonado por Isabella Swan, a única herdeira da família Swan, dona de ações de varias empresas, escolas e hotéis ao redor do mundo'_

A noticia continuou mas eu fiquei chocada com as imagens que agora apareciam um vídeo mostrando de como foi o momento e tudo mais. Estava em uma parte em que Edward falava que nunca amara Vitoria quando a campainha tocou e eu fui abrir.

- Edward – eu falei ainda me choque - entra – eu dei espaço para ele entrar e deixei a porta para que ele fechasse.

Quando cheguei na sala o vídeo mostrava Edward dizendo que me amava, e eu comecei a chorar, vendo aquilo.

Ele veio e ficou do meu lado, e me deu um abraço.

- Bella, desculpa por te expor desse jeito, eu só falei o que veio na minha cabeça naquela hora – ele disse gaguejando enquanto via o que tinha feito.

- tudo bem – eu disse lhe dando um beijo.

Eu virei e olhei a cena de Vitoria caindo ao mesmo tempo que Edward deu um sorriso.

- acho melhor a gente ir – eu disse me recuperando, Vitoria, coitada, estava com o rosto todo sujo de sangue.

- vamos – ele disse, eu peguei a mala e ele arrancou ela da minha mão.

Nós descemos e eu entrei no carro dele, e vi que Emmet, já estava com Rose.

- Emmet vai dormir aqui hoje – eu disse para Edward que olhava o carro do irmão estacionado perto do dele.

- entende agora.

Nós entramos no carro e ele deu a partida.

- Edward, como vão ficar as coisas agora? – eu perguntei

- como assim Bella?

- como vai ficar em relação a Vitoria?

- eu vou falar com ela, ela vai sair do meu apartamento e vai para o dela e vai seguir a vida dela em paz.

- mas Edward você acha mesmo que ela vai agüentar toda essa humilhação sem fazer nada? eu tenho medo, Vitoria ela não é muito normal, e se ela quiser se vingar?

- Bella, ela não vai conseguir, chegar perto nem de você nem de Nessie, eu não vou deixar, e ela vai ter que agüentar tudo isso, pois tudo foi culpa dela.

- mas Edward, ela disse que ia se vingar – eu disse lembrando do vídeo.

- você esta com medo, não ?- ele perguntou me olhando, enquanto esperava uma sinal abrir.

- medo dela fazer alguma coisa com você ou Nessie – eu confessei olhando nos olhos dele.

- eu não vou deixar, ok? – ele tentava me acalmar, passando sua mão pelo meu rosto.

- ok.

Ele dirigiu, um pouco rápido demais, e logo chegamos no hospital Esme e Carlisle estavam no mesmo lugar, que nós o deixamos, mas agora ambos seguravam um café nas mãos.

- alguma coisa mãe? – Edward perguntou.

- não nada, só um medico veio aqui e disse que ate agora estava tudo bem, mas nada alem disso.

- e seu irmão ligou disse que já tinha cuidado de tudo, e deu permissão para imprensa para divulgar o que aconteceu, eu sou contra, mas você e Vitoria já tinham assinado um contrato com eles não?

- eu sei. Já ta passando na televisão o escândalo que Vitoria deu, e o meu discurso.

- nós vimos filho – Esme disse.

- mãe, pai, não é melhor vocês irem para casa descansar e voltar depois, vocês estão cansados e acabaram de chegar de viagem. Bella vai ficar aqui comigo.

- ok, nós vamos para casa, mas toda vez que tiverem qualquer novidade promete me ligar? – Esme falou.

- prometo mãe.

- então nós vamos, mas não esqueça de nos manter avisados, ok?

- ok pai, não se preocupe – Edward disse depois de um abraço em Esme, que agora vinha me abraçar.

- sempre torci por você querida – Esme sussurrou no meu ouvido, me deixando surpresa. Logo depois dela, veio Carlisle que também me de um abraço.

Eles saíram e eu sentei em uma cadeira da sala de espera, com Edward do meu lado. Ele parecia intrigado com alguma coisa, e olhava para os lados.

- Edward, o que aconteceu?

- eu não sei,mas você não acha muito estranho não ter nenhum repórter, ou paparazzi perseguindo a gente, depois do que aconteceu?

- nem parei para pensar nisso, mas a gente esta em um hospital, e aqui ninguém vai poder perturbar a gente – eu falei passando a mão nas costas dele.

Ficamos algum tempo abraçados, a espera de alguma noticia, que nunca chegava. Passou uma hora ate que um medico, veio dizer que estava tudo bem. E então eu deitei no braço de Edward, que já tinha tomado quase uns três litros de café, e cochilei um pouco.

**EDPOV**

Eu já estava apreensivo, essa falta de noticias me matava, eu estava preocupado e ansioso. Eu sabia que tudo iria ficar bem, sabia, eu só queria ficar do lado dela, e pegar na mãozinha dela e ver aquele sorrisinho de anjo que me encantou duas vezes.

Eu queria abraçar ela e dizer que a amava, e queria escutar a voz dela me chamando de papai, eu adorava quando ela falava isso, e me beijava. Eu queria ver a reação dela quando soubesse que eu e Bella,iríamos nos casar e queria ter as duas mulheres que eu amava aqui comigo, nos meus braços agora.

Instintivamente, eu abracei Bella, apenas para sentir seu corpo do meu lado. Era incrível o que ela era capaz de fazer comigo. O sorriso dela me fazia esquecer de respirar, e me dava vontade de sorrir, ela me fazia feliz. Ela me completava, era a parte que faltava do meu coração. Eu não amava ela mais nem menos que Nessie, apenas amava as duas de uma maneira diferente e igual ao mesmo tempo. Sem as duas eu não conseguiria viver, era assim que eu pensava agora.

Fiquei perdido nos meus devaneios e não vi a hora passar, esperava pelo medico, ou qualquer enfermeira. Mas ninguém vinha. Quando deus umas nove e meia da manhã, um medico apareceu, e eu suspirei aliviado por noticias, Bella acordou do meu lado.

- o que? alguma coisa? – ela perguntou atordoada. Ficando em pé.

- bom dia – o medico disse olhando para a gente.

- bom dia, alguma noticia? – ela perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos nervosa, eu coloquei minha mão no ombro dela, e ela ficou um pouco mais calma.

- eu vim informar que a cirurgia foi um sucesso, ela esta se recuperando e daqui a pouco vocês poderão ver ela.

- ela esta bem? – Bella, perguntou como se estivessem tirando um peso de suas costas, e virou para me abraçar – ela esta bem Edward – ela suspirou ainda me abraçando, e a cada atitude dela, me fazia perceber que agora sim, eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- eu sei meu amor – eu disse, também aliviado pela noticia. A frase que eu disse saiu tão carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeiramente.

- ela esta dormindo agora, e daqui a pouco vai ser levada para o quarto, vai ficar aqui no hospital por no máximo três ou quatro dias – o medico disse, vendo a nossa felicidade – agora eu tenho que ir, uma enfermeira vai vim buscar vocês depois, com licença.

- tudo bem – nós respondemos juntos.

O medico saiu e eu e Bella continuamos abraçados.

- eu tenho que ligar para minha mãe – eu lembrei.

- eu ligo para os outros por você – ela disse pegando o telefone dela.

-Mãe? – eu falei depois de um tempo esperando alguém atender na minha casa.

- Edward? – ela perguntou – alguma coisa aconteceu?

-mãe a cirurgia acabou, e ela esta bem, esta dormindo agora e a gente não pode ver ela, mas ela esta bem.

- você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso. Mal dormimos – ela falou – filho, vocês estão precisando de alguma coisa?

- não mãe.

- a gente vai chegar daqui a pouco, ta bom?

- mãe, para falar a verdade, a gente só vai poder ver ela mais tarde, então descansa um pouco, já que a senhora disse que não dormiu direito –eu falei.

- então ta, mais tarde a gente aparece ai, e como esta Bella?

- Bella?- o nome dela me fazia acordar, mesmo estando acordado – ela esta bem, dormiu um pouco,mas agora esta falando com Emmet ou Alice.

- então ta filho, eu vou falar para o seu pai, tchau, e quando ela acordar me liga – e ela desligou.

- eu falei com Alice, ela vai vim mais tarde, e Emmet vem com Rose, eles não disseram quando.

- ta vendo? Eu disse que tudo iria ficar bem – eu disse e ela me abraçou.

- eu sei – ela respondeu, caindo nos meus braços. Então o celular dela começou a tocar.

- alo? – ela respondeu – mãe? Mãe se acalme, ok? – era a mãe dela minha sogra, eu ri com a minha piada – não, mãe, eu estou no hospital. Nessie, precisou fazer uma cirurgia e eu estou aqui com ela, e depois eu lhe explico isso – ela esperou a mãe dela falar alguma coisa –não agora ela esta bem, esta se recuperando, não adianta vir agora mãe, ela esta dormindo e vai precisar descasar um pouco – ela falou – ok, ate mais tarde – ela suspirou e desligou o telefone.

- era minha mãe, tomou um susto quando leu o jornal hoje, e me ligou para saber que historia era aquela. Edward saiu no jornal – ela falou preocupada – eu não gosto dessa historia de chamar atenção.

- eu sei, nem eu, mas logo, logo eles esquecem da gente ok? – eu falei, fazendo ela rir. E eu fui me aproximando dela para lhe dar um beijo, quando nossos lábios já estava quase se tocando, o celular dela toca novamente.

- James? – ela fala quando atendeu.

Ela se afastou um pouco e eu senti vontade de pegar aquele telefone e jogar fora, e por que ela se distanciou para falar com esse James? Ela já tinha explicado que eram só amigos, mas eu não confiava nele, nela eu confiava, mas nele não. Ela era frágil e delicada, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Eu senti um onda de raiva passar pelo meu corpo e chegar a cabeça, comecei a ficar impaciente, por não saber o que eles falavam, coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça e comecei a bater o pé, um gesto de impaciência.

Uns dois minutos depois ela virou para mim, e o sorriso que tinha no seu rosto, virou uma gargalhada, ao me ver. Eu não entendi o por quê de sua reação e fiz cara de duvida.

- o que James queria – falei, como se não me importasse.

- ele queria saber como Nessie estava – ela explicou – por que?

- e o que ele tem há ver com Nessie?

- eii! Ele é ex-namorado de Tânia, e passava muito tempo com a Nessie, ele ficava de vez em quando cuidando dela, ela gosta muito dele e ele dela – ela falou divertida – não precisa ter ciúmes, ela sabe que você é o pai dela.

- eu não to com ciúmes, só to com raiva, ele interrompeu o nosso momento – eu falei enlaçando ela.

- então você esta com ciúmes de James? Mas ele é tão fofo, e bonito, e gentil e legal, e divertido e inteligente, e cavalheiro.

- duvido que ele seja melhor que eu – eu falei.

- você fica lindo quando ta com ciúmes, sabia? – ela disse beijando minha bochecha, me deixando confuso.

- eu não to com ciúmes – eu disse ficando vermelho, com ela rindo de mim.

- não? Que pena, eu queria que você ficasse com ciúmes – ela provocou. Essa mulher me deixava doido.

- pensando bem, eu to com um pouquinho de ciúmes.

Ela me deu um beijo. Apaixonado, mas simples e não muito extravagante.

Estávamos nos olhando, quando um flash, nos cegou, eu virei para a minha esquerda e vi um fotografo tirando fotos nossas. Nós viramos para ficar de costas para ele.

- Edward, o que um fotografo ta fazendo aqui? Eles não respeitam? Aqui é um hospital.

- eu sei Bella, eu vou falar com a recepção para chamarem os seguranças.

Eu fiz o que disse e voltei para Bella, que agora estava vermelha.

- o que foi Bella?

- Edward olhe isso – ela me passou o jornal e na capa tinha uma foto que tinha eu, Nessie e Bella, era uma foto que provavelmente foi tirada antes da chegada de Vitoria. Tinha uma foto do jantar onde Vitoria estava gritando comigo , e a foto principal era Vitoria no chão. A manchete dizia ' A queda de Vitoria Smith'

- senhor Cullen, vocês querem ir para o quarto que a paciente Vanessa Denalli Cullen, vai ficar? – uma enfermeira veio me perguntar.

- é melhor – eu falei.

Ela nos guiou ate uma ala do hospital,onde tinha alguns desenhos nas paredes, e tinha algumas coisas coloridas nos corredores. Ate que paramos no quarto que dizia ser o 309.

- é aqui que ela vai ficar – ela nos disse e depois saiu. Eu abri a porta e entrei, Bella veio atrás de mim. O quarto era branco com detalhes coloridos.

- Bella eu vou pegar a mala que ta no carro, ok?

- ok.

Eu sai do quarto e fui ate o carro, mas antes de abrir meu celular tocou.

- Edward? – era Vitoria.

- Vitoria ? o que você quer? – eu perguntei

-eu só estou ligando para avisar que você já pode voltar para o seu apartamento, eu peguei as minhas coisas e já estou no meu – ela disse. Seu tom de voz, não parecia com raiva do jeito que deveria está.

- é só isso? Então obrigada – eu responde preparado para desligar o celular.

- Edward, se eu fosse você tomava mais cuidado, acidentes acontecem, e eu não esqueci da minha promessa de ontem – o tom de ameaça era muito forte na sua voz, me deixou nervoso.

- Vitoria o que você pretende fazer? – eu perguntei.

- Edward, de vez em quando você é tão inocente – ela disse querendo fazer graça como se falasse com uma criança – você pode perder as suas duas preciosidades a qualquer momento.

- Vitoria fica longe a minha família – eu ameacei ela.

- eu não tenho medo de você Edward, e a propósito como esta Nessie, morreu? – ela deu uma risada. E eu desliguei o celular.

Peguei a mala e voltei o mais rápido que eu podia para o quarto de Nessie.

Quando cheguei lá Bella estava sentada no sofá.

- Edward! – ela suspirou aliviada quando me viu. Sua expressão era de nervosismo e ela segurava o celular.

- o que foi Bella? – eu perguntei, indo ficar ao seu lado.

- Edward, Vitoria acabou de me ligar, ela disse que o 'aviso' estava dado e desligou, eu não entende o que ela quis dizer – ela disse.

- ela me ligou também e me ameaçou, dizendo que acidentes acontecem, mas não precisa se preocupar meu amor, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer nem com você nem com Nessie.

- eu sei, mas ela é louca, Edward, ela pode ser capaz de tudo –Bella, estava apavorada – eu tenho medo que ela tente fazer alguma coisa com você ou com Nessie – ela disse quase chorando.

- ei! Não vai acontecer nada, eu sei que Vitoria é louca, mas ela não se meter com a gente, eu não vou deixar. Mas para te deixar mais tranqüila, assim que Nessie receber alta, prometo que vou contratar seguranças para você e para Nessie, ok?

- Não Edward, eu não tenho que ela faça algo comigo, eu tenho medo que ela faça algo para você ou Nessie.

- ok, eu contrato um segurança pra mim também, assim você fica mai tranqüila?- eu tentei acalmar ela.

- assim é melhor.

- agora onde se viu, um homem com minha idade, andando com segurança atrás – eu tenti descontrair o ambiente.

- vai parecer o chefe da Máfia – ela disse me dando um sorriso.

- o que eu não faço por você, senhorita Swan, ou melhor, futura senhora Cullen – eu disse lhe dando um beijo.

- eu não sei, vou testar meu poderes com você – ela disse. E nós escutamos uma batida na porta.

- entra.

- olá, eu vim avisar que a paciente já esta vindo para cá – um enfermeira disse constrangida, pois eu e Bella, estávamos abraçados. Eu lhe dei um sorriso e ela saiu deixando a porta aberta. Eu me levantei com Bella fazendo o mesmo. E um homem entrou de costa puxando uma maca

Quando ele entrou com cuidado, vi Nessie ela estava dormindo serenamente, Bella segurou minha mão enquanto eles tiravam ela da maca e colocavam na cama.

- ela vai acordar daqui a pouco, nós aconselhamos a não ficar muita gente no quarto – a enfermeira tinha voltado com algumas coisas – o médico esta vindo para ver se esta tudo bem – ela explicou depois que colocou o soro. E depois nos deixou sozinho ali.

- ela parece bem – Bella disse saindo do meu abraço e indo ficar do lado de Nessie, passando a mão no seu rostinho carinhosamente.

- parece – eu concordei.

- eu não vejo a hora dela acordar.

- eu também, quero contar para ela que você vai a ser mãe dela – eu disse, fazendo ela rir.

- você tem certeza disso?

- você não quer?

- mais do que qualquer coisa, mas é que eu não consigo acreditar Edward. É muito pra mim.

- o que?

- vocês são mais do que eu imaginaria ter um dia, eu não acredito que você possa me amar.

- você quer uma prova?

- eu acredito nas suas palavra, só acho que estou sonhando.

- você é tão boba Bella.

- e você parece ser cego.

- por que?

- por ser capaz de dizer que me ama.

- você esta enganada, você é linda e sua beleza foi apenas um dos muitos fatores perfeitos que me fez cair de amor por você.

- a é? Como o que por exemplo?

- você quer que eu diga agora? Então senta, que a historia é longa – ela deu uma gargalhada. E alguém deu uma batida na porta.

- entra – eu disse sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

- com licença, eu sou o Dr. Seth, eu sou o médico responsável por essa linda garotinha, vim ver se esta tudo bem com a recuperação dela – ele explicou olhando uns papéis que estavam apoiados em uma plaqueta – vocês são os pais dela? – ele perguntou sem nos encarar.

- ele é o pai dela – Bella falou.

- nós somos os pais dela – eu corrigir, fazendo ela ficar vermelha e confusa.

- Bem, pelos exames feitos antes dela vim para cá, esta tudo bem, mas me deixe ver uma coisa – ele disse pegando o estetoscópio, e colocando no peito dela. Depois ele guardou o aparelho e fez uma massagem em cima da região do umbigo dela – bom, esta tudo indo muito bem ela deve receber alta em dois ou três dias, ele disse, daqui a pouco ela deverá esta acordando. Com licença eu tenho que ir, mas vocês têm alguma pergunta?

- não obrigada – eu responde depois de esperar Bella responder.

- então qualquer coisa pode chamar a enfermeira.

- tudo bem.

Ele saiu, e eu fui pegar a mão de Nessie.

- Edward Por que disse aquilo?

- eu estava mentindo? Por algum acaso você será a mãe de Nessie. E a minha esposa – eu disse puxando ela para ficar colada em mim.

- tia Bella vai ser minha mamãe?- falou uma voz rouca. E eu olhei para Nessie que estava com os olhinhos brilhando.

**Fim do capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Gente obrigadapelas Reviews, de verdade

Que bom que vocês gostaram do capitulo anterior.

E eu sei que demorei para fazer o Edward terminar com a Vitoria, mas é que eu ja tinha aquele fato em mente, ok não ficou muito do mal, mas eu tentei.

e eu tambem sou fã do Emmet, e como os outros Cullen ja tinham soltado os seus venenos na Vitoria naquela parte que a Alice disse que estava gravida, faltando só o Emmet, então dei esse presente para ele.

Desculpem por:

- demorar para postar, eu acho que demorei um pouquinho não?

- e desculpem por esse capitulo, eu não sei se ta legal.

Então comentem, deixando Reviews, que da ultima vez eu amei, pois teve um monte.

beijosss


	19. ciumes

Capitulo 17

EDPOV

- Filha – eu disse, pegando a sua mão – você acordou – dei um sorriso.

- Nessie,meu amor – Bella falou, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- tia Bella, e papai, o que vocês estavam falando? Eu ouvi o senhor papai, dizendo que a tia Bella vai ser a minha mãe, é verdade? – ela perguntou dando um sorriso, e ainda com o brilho nos olhos.

- Nessie – Bella começou, nervosa.

- o papai,vai casar com a tia Bella, filha, e ela vai ser sua mãe, isso não é ótimo? – eu falei, percebendo que Nessie amou a noticia, pois ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Verdade? – ela disse, meio devagar – tia Bella, vai ser a minha mãe e gente vai ser uma família ? – ela disse – eu vou ganhar irmãozinhos?

Bella ficou vermelha e eu apertei ela em meu abraço.

- a gente pode providenciar isso depois do casamento, se você quer.

- eu quero uma irmãzinha – ela disse.

- se por algum acaso vier menino a gente tenta ate vim uma menina – eu disse, deixando Bella mais vermelha.

- Edward- ela me repreendeu – nós ainda nem falamos para os outros – ela disse – eu vou no banheiro – e saiu.

- Nessie – eu disse quando Bella entrou no banheiro – é segredo, não conta para ninguém, só eu você e Bella sabemos disso, mas quando você sair daqui mocinha, eu vou reunir toda a nossa família e vou pedir oficialmente, eu vou da um anel, que nós vamos escolher juntos, e você vai ter que guardar esse segredo também, ok?

- ok papai, eu to tão feliz, eu não queria que o senhor casasse com a Vitoria, ela era chata e malvada comigo, mas a tia Bella é legal, e gosta de mim.

- eu sei, mas ela já é passado, e não vai mais aparecer nas nossas vidas.

- Nessie, eu tenho uma boa noticia – Bella disse saindo do banheiro e com um sorriso – James esta lá fora querendo te ver.

- verdade?- ela perguntou – eu estou com tanta saudades dele, tia Bella.

- eu sei – Bella respondeu.

- como assim? Ele esta lá fora? – eu perguntei.

- ele estava aqui perto e aproveitou para ver Nessie, Edward, se acalme – Bella disse, vindo ate mim e passando as mãos nos meu ombros – e se comporte senhor ciumento.

- eu sempre me comporto Bella.

Eu estava pensando em ir ao banheiro me ajeitar um pouco pois minha aparência deveria esta horrível, mas alguém bateu na porta.

- entre – Bella respondeu. E a porta se abriu, revelando um homem da minha altura mais ou menos da minha idade. Ele era loiro e tinha um cabelo um pouco longo, aquilo era meio gay. Ele deu um sorriso assim que viu Bella que estava indo ao seu encontro – James.

- Bella – ele falou, e eu imitei fazendo careta. Espera ai o que ele estava fazendo? Ele a puxou e lhe de um abraço, que ele pensava que tava fazendo. Ele continuou a abraçando e passando a mão na costa dela. Ele não tinha vindo ver Nessie? Eles só se separaram quando eu limpei a garganta dando sinal da minha presença ali – Nessie – ele falou dando um sorriso quando olhou a minha filha, e ela retribuiu com outro para ele – como você esta? Eu trouxe um presente para você – ele disse lhe entregando uma sacola – mas só coma quando o medico deixar ok?

Ela abriu a sacola e lá tinha uma embalagem com vários chocolates dentro.

- tio James, o senhor nunca esqueceu né?

- nunca, quando a gente passeava pelo shopping e você chorava por esses chocolates, então resolvi passar lá mais cedo e comprei para você.

- obrigada, olha esse é o meu pai – ela disse me apresentando para ele.

- oh, então você é o famoso Edward – ele disse, me entregando a mão que eu relutei em dar , mas Bella me deu um olhar que eu fiquei com medo.

- famoso? – eu lhe dei minha mão mas logo soltei.

- Bella, passou horas falando de você, da ultima vez que eu vi ela – isso sem duvida era gay, meu pensamente me fez rir.

- qual a graça Edward? – Bella perguntou.

- nada não.

- Então James, como você esta?

- eu estou bem, e tenho uma noticia muito boa.

- então me conte.

- eu estou namorando – ele declarou, quem devia ser o namorado dele? Isso me fez da mais um riso, que mais uma vez foi repreendido por Bella.

- serio? Me conta quem é ela?

- você não conhece, o nome dela é Thelma, uma brasileira, eu conheci ela em Liechtenstein, mas nos separamos quando eu vim para cá. E então semana passada ela veio para cá atrás de mim, e estamos morando juntos agora.

- então

- então quer dizer, que eu estou apaixonado por ela.

- mas já? Não esquece que eu tenho que conhecer ela.

- a propósito falando nisso, eu aprovo – e começou a conversa dos dois e eu tava boiando.

- Bella?

- Edward, eu e James fizemos um trato, ele teria que aprovar meu namorado, no caso você, e eu teria que aprovar a dele – quer dizer que eu ainda tinha que ser aprovado por ele?

- e eu estou dizendo que você esta aprovado, mas não ouse fazer Bella derramar uma única lagrima, ela já derramou demais por sua causa – eu não entendi mas fiquei chateado comigo, pelo o que ele disse.

- Bella? – eu perguntei meio machucado.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho você agora.

- Tia Bella, por que não contamos logo para o tio James?

- Nessie, se o seu pai quiser por mim não tem problema.

- por mim tudo bem – eu disse, puxando Bella, para ficar comigo.

- então James, eu e Edward, vamos nos casar – ela disse ficado vermelhinha.

- serio Bella? – ele perguntou me olhando.

- verdade – ela confirmou com um sorriso.

-mas ele não terminou com Vitoria ontem?

- foi mas, eu não a amava, amava, amo e sempre amarei Bella – eu responde, fazendo ela corar.

- então eu só desejo que vocês sejam felizes, que quero esta nesse casamento – ele disse.

- você estará – ela disse.

- eu acho que eu já tenho que ir – ele disse olhando no relógio – eu tenho que comprar umas coisas, amanhã é meu aniversario vai fazer um mês que nos conhecemos e quero dar uma surpresa para ela.

- acho que eu te eduquei muito bem, James, o homem perfeito, sorte dessa que casar com você.

- e eu não sou o homem perfeito Bella? – eu perguntei.

- você é um homem mais que perfeito, tem defeitos, mas eles me fazem amar você mais ainda- ela declarou.

- eu tenho que ir – ele disse – Edward, cuide bem dessas meninas, elas são muito importantes para mim – ele disse. Quem ele pensava que era?

- é o meu trabalho – eu responde – e eu terei prazer em executa-lo.

- com certeza. Nessie, meu amor, melhora logo ok, e qualquer coisa pode me chamar, Bella você também.

- pode deixar – Bella disse – tchau James.

- tchau – e ele saiu.

- então o que achou de James? – Bella perguntou.

- ele é legalzinho – eu respondi.

- ele é perfeito, seu ciumento.

- é mas eu sou mais.

- com certeza Edward – ela concordou me dando um beijo- seu bobo.

A gente passou o resto do dia ali, minha mãe e meus irmãos vieram visitar Nessie, e minha mãe ficou para dormir com ela, já que eu e Bella estávamos muito cansados.

Nós fomos para o apartamento dela, ainda não confiava muito na idéia de voltar para o meu.

- então – Bella disse quando chegamos no apartamento- eu vou tomar um banho, quer vir comigo?

-com certeza – eu falei com ela me puxando em direção ao banheiro.

Ela já estava tirando a roupa no meio do caminho e eu fazia o mesmo.

Quando chegamos no banheiro entramos juntos no Box, ela usava apenas as roupas de baixo mostrando seu lindo corpo, enquanto eu deixa meu peito descoberto.

Ela ligou o chuveiro e fazendo a gente ficar molhado.

Eu comecei a beijar seus lábios, mas logo ficamos sem ar, então comecei a beijar o seu pescoço enquanto ela respirava no meu peito.

- Edward – ela falou – aqui não.

- tudo bem – ela me empurrou e pegou uma toalha que tinha no banheiro, e saiu me deixando sozinho.

- pega – ela me jogou uma outra toalha, quando voltou.

Eu me enxuguei e sai do banheiro e indo em direção ao quarto dela. Ela estava lá deitada na cama me esperando sendo coberta apenas pela toalha. Eu dei um sorriso e me joguei em cima da cama.

- você me mata Bella – eu sussurrei, mas evitei uma resposta colocando a minha boca na sua.

BPOV

Eu esperei tanto por aquele momento, que deixei a minha sanidade de lado e me entreguei aos meu instintos femininos. Ele era tão lindo e perfeito que eu não conseguia resistir. Seu corpo perfeitamente musculoso, me fazia sentir um desejo que jamais senti antes.

Ele calou minha boca com beijo quando estávamos na minha cama, completamente nus.

Aos poucos ele me colocou em cima dele, e eu sentia sua mão passando pelas minhas pernas, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

Ele tirou sua boca da minha e começou a beijar as outras partes do meu corpo. E assim começou a minha primeira noite com Edward, o homem que me fez conhecer o paraíso, com o seu corpo colado no meu.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei sobre o seu corpo dele. Parecia um anjo dormindo, não aquele homem que me apertava em seu corpo, e beija meus seios. Ta aquelas lembranças eram realmente boas, ele não era nenhum mal educado, pelo contrario, era o homem perfeito. Ao lembrar que ele era meu, dei um sorriso, e percebi que ele me observava, analisando minhas expressões.

- então – ela disse meio tímido. Aquilo era Edward? Com vergonha após nossas primeira noite?- ainda quer casar comigo?

- e ter muitos filhos – eu disse me colocando em cima dele.

- eu te amo – ele disse, pela centésima vez em menos de 24 horas.

- eu também te amo Edward – eu sussurrei.

Havia se passado uma semana desde ' a queda de Vitoria' . eu e Edward não tínhamos tido noticias dela desde os telefonemas, mesmo assim nós tínhamos contratado seguranças. Eu fui morar com Edward no apartamento dele, quando Nessie recebeu alta dois dias depois da cirurgia, era uma recuperação rápida porem eu vivia enchendo ela de cuidados.

Hoje, Edward havia marcado um jantar com toda a minha família e a dele aqui no nosso apartamento, como ele insistia em dizer, a reunião incluía James e Thelma, minha futura 'cunhadinha'.

- Bella, vá se arrumar meu amor, deixa que eu cuido do resto aqui, Edward disse. Ninguém da família dele sabia que eu estava morando aqui agora, exceto Emmet, que passava uma boa parte do tempo no apartamento de Rose.

- Edward, mas eu ainda tenho que arrumar Nessie – eu disse, amarrando meu cabelo.

- Bella, eu arrumo ela, você tem que se arruma, meus pais já estão chegando e não duvido muito que os seus também.

- Edward o que você esta escondendo de mim? – eu perguntei. Ele estava muito diferente esses dias, tinha saído com Nessie para comprar algumas coisas, mas não voltou com nada, e também estava de segredinho com ela.

- Bella, eu sou incapaz de esconder algo de você – ele disse, mas a sua expressão não me enganava. Eu continuei fitando ele esperando uma resposta verdadeira. E ele como nunca conseguia escapar daquele olhar, me deu um beijo. Do que mesmo que a gente tava falando?

- ok Edward, eu vou me arrumar – eu disse saindo de seu beijo.

- não demore – ele falou. E eu segui para o nosso quarto, e ele foi para o de Nessie.

Eu troquei de roupa bem rápido, coloquei um vestido azul marinho tomara que caia, que ia ate os joelhos e uma sandália com um salto não muito alto. Coloquei uns brincos e deixei meus cabelos soltos, pois estavam cacheados.

Eu sai do quarto toda arrumada. Passei pelo quarto de Nessie, e vi Edward, que já estava arrumado, sentando na cama de Nessie que vestia um vestido de princesa, cor de rosa. Fiquei escondida atrás da porta esperando escutar a conversa dos dois.

- papai, eu não sei se essa idéia vai da certo a tia Bella odeia surpresas – Nessie disse.

- filha não se preocupe tenho certeza que Bella adorará essa, não é Bella? –ele disse revelando a minha presença.

- Edward e Nessie o que você estão escondendo de mim? – eu perguntei.

- segredo, depois te conto amor – ele disse, me estendendo a mão. Eu aceitei e ele me puxou para sentar na perna dele – a Nessie queria te falar uma coisa, não é Nessie?

- papai – ela disse, escondendo o rostinho.

- Nessie, o que foi? – eu perguntei, ainda sentada como uma criança na perna de Edward.

- tia Bella, é que agora, a senhora vai casar com o meu pai, e eu amo a senhora, eu queria que a senhora deixasse eu te chamar de mamãe – ela falou fazendo aquela carinha, da família Cullen. Ficou meio vermelha assim como eu. Eu senti que meus olhos estava cheios de lagrimas.

- Nessie, meu amor, claro que sim, agora seremos uma família. Eu te amo como minha filha.

- então eu posso te chamar de mamãe?- ela perguntou. Eu sai de cima de Edward e peguei ela no colo, colocando ela na minha perna.

-pode sim filha – eu dei um beijo na bochecha dela.

- eu também quero um beijo – Edward pediu.

- seu bobo – eu disse – eu estou tão feliz.

- eu também, agora tenho uma mãe e um pai – ela disse.

- eu atendo – Edward se pronunciou, quando a campainha tocou, acabando com aquele momento.

- mãe, eu gostei de chamar a senhora assim – ela disse.

- Nessie, me chame de mãe, mas não de senhora. Vamos ver quem chegou – eu disse colocando ela no chão e indo para a sala.

Quando chegamos lá, vi que toda a família de Edward já estava presente. Fiquei surpresa.

- Bella querida, já esta aqui? – Esme falou quando me viu entrar na sala.

- é eu estou Esme, oi Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, e Rose, como estão? – eu perguntei.

- estamos bem, e curiosos para saber o motivo dessa reunião – Emmet respondeu com cara de palhaço, ele já sabia o motivo da reunião.

- com certeza Emmet –eu disse indo me sentar ao lado de Edward.

- então Alice, como esta a gravidez ?

- como esta? Eu comprei varias roupinhas para ela, é uma menina, descobri ontem, não é lindo?

- com certeza senhora futura mamãe – eu disse.

- nem me diga Bella, Alice realmente se empolgou com a idéia, quando ela disse que comprou 'varias ' roupinhas,ela quis dizer que comprou quase todo o estoque de roupas para bebês das lojas que entrou – Rose falou.

- Alice, não deveria comprar tantas roupas, bebês crescem rápido e as roupas se perdem com facilidade.

- a mamãe, me deixa ser feliz, é a primeira vez que vou ter um filho quero tudo do meu jeito.

- então já estão trabalhando para o próximo? – o Emmet perguntou.

- Emmet deveria esta preocupado com a sua vida não com a minha e de Alice – falou Jasper.

- meninos, Edward filho, podemos saber qual o motivo da reunião? – Carlisle, falou educadamente.

- papai, eu só estou esperando a chagada de algumas pessoas – Edward disse – acho que chegaram – ele disse quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez.

Dessa vez eu fui abrir, e me deparei com meu pai, minha mãe, James abraçado a uma linda mulher loira e alta.

- pai, mãe – eu disse abraçando eles – James.

- Bella, essa é a Thelma – ele me apresentou.

- oi Thelma – eu disse lhe dando um abraço – prazer em te conhecer.

- o prazer é meu – ela respondeu.

- entrem, estávamos esperando vocês – eu disse. eles entraram e pararam quando viram a família Cullen toda reunido na sala. Eu olhei para Edward e percebi que ele estava um pouco nervoso.

Fim do cap.

* * *

Gente desculpa a demora

obrigada pelas Reviews

e deus como a fic esta atrasada aqui, eu ja estou ostando o final dela no orku. Desculpem de verdade.

mas ai esta o capitulo, to com muita pressa e tenho que postar se não não vou me perdoar

bjosss


	20. pedido

Capitulo 17

EDPOV

Era agora, eu iria conhecer oficialmente os pais de Bella, eu ainda não tinha encontrado eles nem no hospital, sempre fugia. Bella dizia que o pai dela era muito protetor, eu tava com medo, queria causar uma boa impressão.

- pai, mãe, esses são Carlisle, Esme, vocês já conhecem os outros – e esses são os meu pais.

- Charlie – meu pai falou – como você esta, quanto tempo que não nos vemos.

- Carlisle, eu estou bem e você amigo? Linda família a sua.

- e a sua também.

- vocês já se conheciam? – Emmet perguntou.

- claro que sim, Charlie tem algumas ações de nossas empresas – Carlisle respondeu.

- ah sim claro – Emmet respondeu.

- prazer eu sou Esme – minha disse, se apresentando para a mãe de Bella.

- prazer Reneé - a mãe de Bella disse.

- mãe, pai, esse é Edward o pai de Nessie – Bella me apresentou, me deixando mais nervoso.

- oi, - a mãe dela disse – prazer.

- o prazer é meu senhora Swan – eu disse, tremendo.

- me chame de Renné.

- prazer – o pai dela, disse de cara fechada.

- prazer senhor Swan.

- me chame de Charlie rapaz.

- tudo bem – eu disse – James, Thelma, oi – eu disse tentando fugir do olhar do pai de Bella – como vocês estão?

- estamos bem Edward – James respondeu- mas e vocês? Qual o motivo dessa reunião?

- é filho, os convidados já estão todos aqui, então fale o que você tem a dizer.

- bem – eu comecei, vi um sorriso sapeca nascer no rosto de Nessie, e me controlei para não rir da cara de Emmet, que tentava ficar serio- eu e Bella, marcamos esse jantar aqui hoje, na verdade, eu tenho uma surpresa.

- uma surpresa?- Bella perguntou.

- bem, eu só queria tornar oficial o meu pedido.

- Edward eu não estou entendendo – Bella disse.

- bem, senhor Swan – ele limpou a garganta- digo Charlie, eu queria pedir permissão para pedir a mão de Bella em casamento.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou vermelho, assim com a mãe dela que parecia tentar dizer algo mas se contentou em da um sorriso. Minha mãe também deu um sorriso, e meu pai ficou surpreso. Alice ficou os olhinhos brilhando.

Bella, ficou vermelha e incrivelmente vermelha, por essa ela não esperava.

- se é isso que a minha filha quer, eu aprovo, mas você tem que prometer fazer ela a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- é o que eu mais quero – eu responde.

Eu me virei para Bella e peguei a caixinha, ela era pequena e dentro tinha um anel de noivado, que eu tinha escolhido junto com Nessie. Ele não representava nem um terço do meu sentimento por ela, mas era o que chegava mais perto. Estava com medo do que iria fazer agora. Mas quando olhei seus olhos de chocolate, fiz i que meu coração mandava.

Ajoelhei-me na sua frente, assim como no dia em que a pedi pela primeira vez, e peguei sua mão.

- Bella, você aceita casar comigo? – eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Ma dessa vez eu tinha aquele anel. Eu abri a caixa e lhe mostrei.

BPOV

Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo. O trato era, nós iríamos contar para todos que o nosso relacionamento era um pouco mais serio que namoro, ok, bem mais serio. Mas eu não contava que ele fosse pedir minha mão como um cavaleiro do século passado para o meu pai.

Ele abriu uma caixinha, e dentro tinha um anel. O anel mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Ele era de ouro branco, meu preferido, e tinha vários diamantes ao seu redor, ma bem no centro tinha um que chamava a atenção.

- Claro que sim Edward – eu responde no meio de lágrimas, enquanto ele colocava o anel no meu dedo da mão direita que significava compromisso.

- então, meu filho vai casar?- Esme perguntou – estou tão feliz, dessa vez de verdade, Bella, é a mulher certa para você Edward.

O resto da noite se passou, Alice tinha mudado o percurso da conversa, agora todas as mulheres estavam reunidas para falar do casamento. Eu queria que acontecesse logo, assim como Edward.

- Eu não vejo a hora de declarar Bella minha esposa- ele disse no fim do jantar – estou considerando a idéia de pegar o carro e fugirmos para Vegas agora.

- deixa eu só pegar o meu casaco meu amor – eu disse entrando na brincadeira.

- vocês não são nem doidos de fazer isso. Eu quero festa – Alice falou fazendo birra.

- Alice o casamento é deles, o seu já passou – Esme falou, fazendo todos rirem.

- nem pensar, eu vou organizar esse casamento, para quando vocês querem?

- o mais rápido possível – Edward disse.

- então pronto, vocês se casam no mês que vem – ela disse – Bella amanhã saímos para escolher as coisas.

- tudo bem Alice.

O resto da noite falamos sobre casamento, e bebês. Já falavam ate quando eu Edward teríamos o nosso, mas eu dei um jeito de mudar de assunto passando a atenção para Emmet e Rose, pergunto quando eles iriam casar. A cara de Emmet foi impagável, fazendo todo rirem menos Rose que ficou muito chateada e começou a bater nele. Mas ele disse que casaria com ela, só que em outro momento, pois agora teria o filho de Alice e o meu casamento. A desculpa foi, vamos nos casar quando a atenção for só nossa mor. Esse Emmet.

As semanas se passaram, e eu não podia esta mais feliz, continuava indo para o meu trabalho mas quase todo dia saia com Alice e Rose para escolher coisas para meu casamento. Eu estava nervosa, e confusa. Queria tudo do jeito mais perfeito. Pois seria o meu casamento com o homem que eu amava. O mais difícil foi escolher meu vestido, eu queria algo simples mas Alice queria algo mais chamativo. Tivemos algumas discussões ate que chegamos a um acordo e escolhemos o vestido perfeito.

Eu podia morrer agora e morreria feliz. Edward vivia me paparicando. E sempre inventava algo para fazer. Nessie estava feliz e continuava com a idéia de um irmão, que eu e Edward estávamos sempre tentando fazer seu desejo virar realidade .

Minha mãe tinha virado melhor amiga de Esme, e juntas estavam organizando alguma coisa. Eu sabia que todos estavam envolvidos naquele assunto, principalmente Edward, que vivia dizendo que não era nada de mais. Mas eu queria saber. Thelma e James, começaram a entrar no grupo, e eles já estavam pensando em se casar, mas apenas depois de uma longa viagem pelo mundo.

E hoje, eu digo exatamente hoje, era o grande dia, como Edward tinha intitulado, era o nosso casamento. Só de pensar nisso sentir um vento frio passar pelo meu corpo. E de pensar que agora Edward estava me esperando, para apenas oficializarmos o nosso amor.

Eu estava terminando de me arrumar. Já estava no vestido, e a maquiadora contratada por Alice, estava passando os últimos detalhes da maquiagem. Minha mãe estava comigo, falando como a igreja estava cheia e Edward estava lindo. Novidade, Edward é lindo em tempo integral. Alice também estava lá, arrumando o meu buquê, de lindas rosas.

- Bella, pare de chorar por favor – Alice insistia, deixando o buquê nas mãos de minha mãe e vindo ficar do meu lado – eu já passei por isso antes e queria chorar o tempo todo,mas isso só atrasa, quanto mais chorar mais vai demorar para sair daqui, Edward já entrou na igreja acompanhado de minha mãe, estão todos esperando só você, a estrela do dia.

- eu sei Alice, mas é que, eu não consigo acreditar – eu responde, tentando ficar seria – eu vou me concentrar.

- tudo bem bobinha – Alice foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

- posso entrar? – uma voz masculina e grossa que parecia esta escondendo um choro, falou do outro lado. Identifiquei por ser meu pai.

- claro que sim – eu responde, enquanto a maquiadora guardava suas coisas, pois seu trabalho estava pronto.

Meu pai entrou, no mesmo momento em que me levantei e fiquei de frente para a porta. Vi seu rosto duro e nervoso desaparecer, dando lugar a uma expressão de choro e felicidade.

- Você esta tão linda Bella – ele disse, vindo me abraçar. Mas quando suas mãos estavam quase tocando meu corpo. Fomos surpreendidos por dois gritos em coro.

- Não faça isso – as vozes de Alice e minha mãe gritaram, nervosamente – o vestido pode amassar – Alice completou.

- eu não posso abraçar minha filha? – ele resmungou, continuando o ato de me abraçar.

- Charlie Swan, você nem pense em ousar a amassar esse vestido – minha mãe disse entre os dentes, fazendo meu pai voltar rapidamente para a porta. A cara dele me fez rir.

- bem eu só vim avisar que o seu noivo esta quase para vim te buscar aqui filha.

- Edward não é nem doido de fazer isso, estragar a cerimônia. Charlie nós já estamos indo, Bella já esta pronta, se importa de chamar Rose e Nessie? – Alice mudou seu tom, voltando a ser uma pessoa delicada.

- claro – ele disse e saiu**.**

Eu tomei um longo suspiro, enquanto minha mãe, vinha ficar na minha frente, ela estava chorando, mas tentava prender as lagrimas.

- eu te amo filha – ela disse chorando – eu quero que você seja feliz.

- eu também te amo mãe – eu disse quase chorando de novo.

- não chore Bella – ela disse passando a mãe embaixo do meu olho.

- mas a senhora esta chorando – eu repliquei.

- mas não sou eu quem vai casar hoje – ela disse.

- Bella, vamos por favor, eu não duvido muito que Edward venha te buscar aqui – Alice veio ate mim.

A gente saiu daquela sala, que eu usara para terminar de me arrumar, e fomos para a entrada da igreja. Uma enorme e detalhada porta me impedia de ver quem estava do outro lado. Meu pai já estava do meu lado com Nessie e Rose que vestia um lindo vestido rosa claro, parecido com o de Alice e Nessie.

As três damas, se reuniram fazendo uma perfeita formação com Nessie no centro. Ela entraram e eu tive que me esconder para ninguém me ver.

Depois disso minha entrou, deixando apenas eu e meu pai ali, esperando a marcha começar. Antes da porta se abrir mais uma vez, olhei para um espelho que estava do meu lado. Podia ver que o trabalho estava bem feito, meu cabelo estava preso em um lindo e perfeito coque e sendo enfeitado por uma linda tiara. Eu usava um lindo colar que Edward me dera na noite anterior. Meu vestido era perfeito, tinha uma saia bem grande mas ao mesmo tempo era simples, perfeito para mim.

Eu escutei a musica começar, ao mesmo tempo que os baixos murmúrios pararam do outro lado. Tomei um pouco de ar, e senti que estava gelada.

- Bella, se acalme – meu pai disse nervoso –eu tenho certeza que ele te fará a mulher mais feliz desse mundo filha – ele disse me dando um abraço, ignorando as palavras da minha mãe momentos atrás. Eu dei um sinal para que as portas se abrissem.

Meus olhos ,que antes estavam analisando o buquê que Alice tinha me dado momentos antes de entrar, focaram o longo caminho decorado com rosas brancas que me levava em direção ao homem que eu amava. Edward.

Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto eu, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhava ainda mais que o normal, fazendo ele ficar ainda mais lindo. Seu cabelo estava interessante, parecia que alguém tinha feito uma tentativa fracassada de arrumar eles. Ele usava smoking preto que o deixava lindo. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o sorriso que nasceu assim que encontramos nossos olhares. Era um sorriso que me deixou sem ar, sem chão, que quase me fez desmaiar tamanha beleza. Era um sorriso que mostrava seu dentes brancos e passava toda a felicidade que ele sentia naquele momento. Ele estava perfeito.

Comecei a caminhar na direção do meu futuro marido. O caminho parecia ser dez vezes mais longo do que realmente era. Eu queria sair correndo e me jogar naqueles braços quentes que eu tanto amava. Mas o baço o meu pai entrelaçado ao meu me impedia. Comecei a andar um pouco mais rápido que devia e vi Alice bufar, o que me olhar pela primeira vez para as outras pessoas que estavam no altar. Eu vi Emmet ao de Rose, eles eram os meu padrinhos, minha estava próxima, e parecia que a qualquer momento iria começar a cair desesperadamente em lagrimas. Do lado de Edward estavam Carlisle e Esme que vestia um longo vestido amarelo, na qual realçava a beleza da mãe do homem mais perfeito do mundo. Alice estava ao lado de Jasper, eles eram padrinhos de Edward.

Faltava pouco para eu finalmente chegar ao altar, então comecei a ver alguns rostos conhecidos. Vi James perto de Thelma, vi algumas amigas da faculdade que ainda mantinha contato. Vi amigos de infância e conhecidos das demais partes do mundo, gente que estava presente em detalhes da minha vida e que agora, estariam compartilhando o meu momento mais feliz. O meu casamento com Edward.

Estava a poucos passos agora, e podia escutar a voz paciente de Carlisle pedindo calma a Edward, que parecia tremer freneticamente.

Quando finalmente ele estava do meu lado, e nossas mãos se tocaram, o mundo pareceu desaparecer, e ele aumentou o sorriso, ato que eu pensei ser impossível.

Fim do capitulo.

* * *

oi gente como vcs estão????

discupa se demmorei, pois espero que gostem do caps

os links com o anel, e tudo mais relacionado ao casamento estará no meu perfil, então é só aperta no meu nome xD

bjos


	21. casamento

**Gente, no meu perfil tem link, com a musica e todo o resto, entõ passem lá okk??**

**e gente nesse cap tem uma LEMON**

Capitulo 18

-Cuide bem dela Edward, e faça feliz, por favor – meu pai pediu, entregando-me para Edward.

- eu farei – Edward sussurrou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Ele me levou ate o fim do altar, e minha mãe veio buscar o buquê.

O padre começou a cerimônia, dizendo o valor e a beleza que é o casamento. Eu e Edward ficamos nos olhando, parecia que estávamos hipnotizados. Escutávamos o que o padre dizia, mas mais parecia uma voz de fundo.

Logo depois, ouvi Jasper e Alice fazendo a primeira leitura, depois deles eu escutei Rose e Emmet, compartilharem outra leitura. Eles falavam belaa palavras. A cerimônia continuou, o padre deu um lindo sermão sobre como a palavra amor era mal usada hoje em dia, mas fez nosso como referencia, de amor verdadeiro.

Eu chorei quase o tempo todo, quando Edward sussurrou palavras litúrgicas para mim, quando eu disse para ele. Quando Edward declarou seus sentimentos e compromissos comigo, chorei de felicidade.

Mas quando chegou a hora de trocar as alianças,que eu ainda não conhecia, eu gelei.

O padre as segurou depois de abençoá-las, e Edward a pegou, ela era linda, perfeita, não tinha palavra digna de descrevê-la.

- eu prometo te amar para sempre – ele disse colocando-a no meu dedo, da mão esquerda.

- eu te amarei para sempre – eu disse colocando a aliança em sua mão.

E ate que enfim, ele permitiu que Edward me beijasse.

Depois da cerimônia e sermos declarado, oficialmente marido e mulher, ou um só corpo, fomos para a festa, que Alice tinha organizado.

Eu e Edward tínhamos seguido em uma limusine, para o local onde ocorreria a grande festa. Quando chegamos, vi alguns repórteres e câmeras.

- não se preocupe, eles não vão entrar- Edward disse.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e saímos do carro, entrando no salão.

Ele estava todo decorado, e os convidados já estavam lá. Estava tudo perfeito e Edward estava do meu lado segurando minha mão.

- quer dançar? Minha esposa – ele disse.

Eu lhe dei minha mão, e ele me guiou ate o espaço aberto.

Uma musica lenta começou, e ele já estava com a mão na minha cintura. Eu cheguei mais perto de seu corpo, e o deixei me guiar. Apoiei meu rosto no seu ombro.

Começamos a nos movimentar pelo espaço aberto. Logo depois vi outros casais se juntarem a nós. Vi Alice e Jasper dançando enquanto se encaravam nos olhos, eu podia sabia exatamente o que se passava entre os dois, era amor, da forma mais simples e verdadeira. Vi eles rindo quando ambos olharam para a barriga de grávida dela. Era como se eles soubessem o que se passava na mente um do outro.

Meu pai me tirou para uma dança, então Edward foi dançar com Nessie, que colocara sobre os pés de Edward e agora segurava sua mão.

A festa continuou, cortamos o lindo bolo que eu escolhera. Após horas de festa eu já estava cansada.

- Bella, vamos, tem que se trocar para a viagem – Alice veio junto com Rose me puxando dos braços de Edward – Emmet já saiu para pegar o carro de Edward.

- Edward, te encontro daqui a pouco – eu falei lhe dando um beijo e logo depois deixando Alice me levar. A verdade era que eu queria tirar logo aquele vestido pesado.

Elas me levaram ate uma sala que estava cheia de coisas em caixas e flores e outras coisas de decoração, eu me sentei em um sofá que ficava na frente de um enorme espelho.

- Bella, aqui esta a sua roupa, não demore o vôo de vocês vai sair daqui a pouco.

- Alice, será se você poderia me dizer para onde eu estou indo?

- não senhora, Edward me mataria, e é uma surpresa – ela disse saindo da sala e me deixando sozinha.

Eu peguei a roupa que ela havia deixado para mim, era um vestido preto, um pouco curto demais, eu diria.

Tirei o vestido branco sem dificuldade, e coloquei o escolhido por Alice . Era meio estranho usar ele, pois tinha era um pouco curto, e ousado, e agora eu era uma mulher casada. Coloquei uns sapatos mais confortáveis, e fiquei me olhando no espelho.

A imagem refletida era de uma nova eu. Eu me sentia uma outra pessoa. Mais madura e responsável de alguma forma. Me sentia ridícula por usar aquele vestido. Fiquei me olhando, vi que ainda usava colar de diamantes, e o tirei, ele era lindo demais para ser usado em uma viagem. Olhei mais uma vez, um brilho em minha mão esquerda me chamou a atenção.

Era a aliança, as palavras linda e perfeita eram um insulto comparado a beleza dela. O que ela representava era mais importante que qualquer outra coisa, ela representava a minha união com Edward. Quando eu olhei para uma de suas pedras, era como se estivesse olhando o brilho dos olhos dele.

- Bella? Esta pronta? – escutei a voz de alguém do outro lado.

- entre – eu disse.

- Bella, Edward já esta te esperando, vamos – Alice disse – você esta chorando ?– ela me alertou. E eu vi que minha visão estava meio embaçada.

- não, não estou – eu disse segurando as lagrimas – Alice que vestido é esse? Eu sou uma mulher casada agora, não posso usar esse tipo de roupa.

- é por isso mesmo, você agora tem Edward para te proteger e cuidar de te.

- Alice, você é doida?

- não, eu só acho que você poderia começar a provocar Edward desde agora, para quando chegarem no hotel...

- Alice nem termine essa frase.

- que, só estou te ajudando. Quando eu casei-me com Jasper, use um vestido um pouco menos comportado, deixei ele louquinho, quando chegamos no hotel, ele nem me deixou trocar de roupa, foi logo me jogando na cama e ....

- Alice, eu realmente não quero escutar isso.

- ok – ela virou os olhos em um sinal de impaciência – então vamos, se não vou te contar cada detalhe da minha lua de mel.

- vamos embora – eu disse saindo da sala com ela atrás de mim.

Encontrei Edward de costa, no fim do corredor que levava aquela sala.

- Edward – eu chamei e ele virou para me encontrar. Ele engoliu em seco, ficando sem palavras.

- idéia de Alice – eu me defendi antes que ele pensasse em qualquer coisa. Ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés, e me puxou.

- Alice, o que você estava pensando quando deu isso a Bella?

- oh! Edward, deixe de ser chato, e mate os homens de inveja, mostrando o que você tem – ela disse me mostrando com as mãos.

- Alice, eu não sou um objeto em exposição – eu disse.

- ai! Como vocês são chatos, vão logo embora, por favor, o avião de vocês já esta saindo.

- tudo bem.

Edward se posicionou atrás de mim, em uma tentativa de esconder a minha costa, e me levou atravessando o salão. Encontrei os pais de Edward junto com os meus na saída, com eles estavam Jasper, Emmet, Rose e Nessie.

- mamãe vocês voltam quando? – Nessie perguntou, quando chegamos perto deles.

- eu não sei nem para onde vamos, seu pai não me disse meu amor- eu disse sem nem poder me abaixar.

- filha, você sabe para onde vamos, e não demoraremos muito, mas você vai esta com seus avós e tios, então não ficará sozinha.

- eu sei – ela disse.

- eu realmente, não queria acabar com esse momento mas, o avião de vocês já esta quase partindo, e vocês não sabem como eu vou ficar irritada se vocês perderem ele – Alice disse.

- Edward vamos – eu disse rindo de Alice, que estava me dando medo.  
Ela só nos deixou, da uns abraços nos nossos pais e nos mandou entrar no carro,mas antes ela me deu um casaco branco, com uma bolsa da mesma cor, dizendo ' nela tem tudo o que você precisa, e um presentinho meu, use assim que chegar' eu preferia nem pensar o que era aquilo.

Chegamos no aeroporto e Edward deixou carro guardado lá mesmo. O vôo realmente já estava saindo, pois nem chegamos e já estávamos indo para o avião. A única coisa que eu descobri era que a primeira parada do avião era em Londres.

- então vamos para Londres?

- Londres? Quem sabe? E digo quando a gente chegar- ele disse me dando um sorriso maroto.

-Edward por favor me diz, eu tenho o direito de saber – eu pedi, olhando para baixo e o olhando de canto.

- Bella, por favor não faz isso – ele pediu tão bonitinho – essa sua carinha é torturante – ele disse rindo.

- torturante é o que você faz comigo, senhor Cullen.  
Ele olhou para meu corpo.

- torturante é o que você faz comigo, senhora Cullen – ele enfatizou as duas ultimas palavras.

- Edward, o que eu faço com você? – eu disse colocando o dedo nos meus lábios, fazendo cara de pensativa, mordendo meus lábios.

- eu tenho uma coisa em mente, mas primeiro descansa bastante – ele disse no meu ouvido, em tom provocante me fazendo ficar toda arrepiada.

Eu lhe puxei e dei um beijo naquela boquinha, do meu marido.

- Bella, vamos – ele disse se recuperando- aqui tem muita gente, e você não sabe o quão difícil ta manter a calma.

- vamos seu bobo.

Nós entramos no avião, e logo encontramos nossas poltronas. Não estava muito cheia, tinha pessoas já acomodadas em seu lugares, escutando musica, ou dormindo. Edward sentou, e eu logo sentei do seu lado.

- durma um pouco, a viagem vai demorar-ele disse me dando um beijo e passando a mão pela minha costa, me fazendo deitar em seu peito quente.

Eu fiquei ali por um tempo, peguei a mão esquerda dele, vi a aliança na sua mão, a segurei s e deixei o cansaço tomar conta de mim. Quando vi estava dormindo. E sonhando.

- Bella, chagamos – escutei a voz suave de Edward no meu ouvido.

- o que? – perguntei um pouco atordoada.

- chegamos, dorminhoca – ele disse.

- ah tah – eu disse despertando.

- vamos – ele ficou em pé , e eu fiz o mesmo que ele. Saímos do avião, e fomos pegar a nossas malas.

- então vamos passar nossa lua de mel em Londres?

- também – ele disse colocando a ultima mala no carrinho, eram tantas.

- como assim, também?

- é simples,nós vamos, ficar alguns dias aqui em Londres, mas também iremos a Paris semana que vem e depois na Holanda, e Veneza também esta no roteiro.

- Paris, Holanda e Veneza, com você? É mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

- nós também vamos,na Grécia, no fim da viagem, sempre quis ir na Grécia- ele disse.

- você é louco – eu disse lhe dando um tapa.

- por você – ele segurando minha mão e me roubando um beijo – vamos, senhora Cullen.

- vamos senhor Cullen.

Saímos do aeroporto e o frio tomou conta do meu usava o casaco que Alice me dera, mas não era suficiente, estava frio, e aquele vestido não ajudava muito. Edward viu meu problema e me abraçou, tentando me aquecer. Ajudou um pouco, mas o frio continuou.

Ate que enfim um taxi parou e nós o pegamos, ele estava com o aquecedor ligado, então o frio parou. O caminho ate o hotel, foi muito interessante,pois o motorista não parava de olhar para mim, o que fazia Edward ficar me escondendo, com abraços.

Chegamos no hotel, e subimos para o nosso quarto que estava todo decorado, tinha flores espalhadas pelos cômodos, e a cama estava bem chamativa, em cima dela tinha uns chocolates em forma de coração.

- eu vou no banheiro – eu disse assim que entramos.

- Bella, pelo o amor de Deus, não demora – ele pediu me lançando um olhar tentador.

- eu não conseguiria – eu disse fechando a porta.

Me olhei no espelho e eu estava horrível. Arrumei meu cabelo, deixando ele solto, lavei meu rosto, e tirei o vestido . Vi uma toalha e resolvi tomar um banho. Liguei a água, e a senti cair pelo meu corpo. Cada gota me fazia lembrar da primeira vez que eu e Edward nos amamos pela primeira vez. Isso me fez querer ir mais rápido.

Sai do banho e percebi que não tinha nada para usar agora. Peguei a bolsa e vi um embrulho azul com um laço, era pequeno.

O abri e vi que eram peças de lingerie, pretas. Coloquei sem nem pensar duas vezes, teria que agradecer Alice depois. Coloquei um roupão para esconder a surpresa para de sair vi um CD, ali, o peguei e o esconde, embaixo do roupão.

- Edward, já estou indo – eu gritei.

- eu já estou pronto – ele disse.

Eu abri a porta do banheiro, e o quarto estava todo escuro. Olhei e o encontrei em um cômodo perto da cama, com duas taças de champaign na mão. Ele usava apenas uma cueca Box branca. - você quer me mata?- eu perguntei medindo o corpo alto e perfeito dele.

- não, só estou entrando no seu joguinho – ele disse me passando uma taça. Eu a peguei e tomei, tudo de um vez colocando em cima de algo, enquanto pegava a dele e bebia o resto.

O puxei para um beijo. Enquanto ele tirava meu roupão.

- nem pensar – eu disse, o jogando na cama – eu faço isso – eu vi ele morder o lábio  
inferior e balançar a cabeça. Fui ate o som que tinha ali e peguei o CD, e o coloquei a musica começou, e Edward, não parava de me olhar. Voltei para o lugar que estava antes, ficando na frente o laço do roupão, fui abrindo ele lentamente. Seus olhos só aumentavam, a cada movimento que eu fazia.

Comecei a rebolar, passando a mão pelo meu corpo, mordendo meus lábios e fazendo cara de inocente para ele, que olhava cada movimento da minha mão.

- quer que eu tire? – eu disse começando a puxar a meia preta de minha perna escerda.

- Bella, isso é tortura.

- mas eu nem comecei – eu tirei bem devagar a meia, e depois a outra – esse espartilho ta me incomodando – eu disse – mas não vou tirar.

Comecei a subir na cama ficando em cima dele.

- quer mais?

- quero menos – ele disse tentando tirar o espartilho.

O empurrei, e sentei entre suas pernas, fiz minha mão caminhar pela sua barriga e chegar na sua boca.

- quer tirar? – eu peguei a mão dele, e fiz passar pelo meu corpo. Quando chegou no zíper, deixei ele abrir um pouco. Mas o interrompe, dando-lhe um beijo na boca, demorado, ate fazer ele perder o ar.

Deitada sobre o corpo dele, que suava, comecei a levar minha boca para sua orelha.

- eu te amo – sussurrei sedutoramente, e mordi delicadamente sua orelha.

Sai de cima dele, e comecei a rebolar novamente, mas dessa vez, fui tirando vagarosamente o espartilho, que só incomodava. Ele observa atentamente a minha mão. Quando já estava livre daquele pedaço da lingerie, joguei para ele, que pegou, cheirou e disse,

-agora eu quero você.

Ele levantou e me pegou no colo, me jogando na cama. E ficando sobre meu corpo.

- apressadinho você – eu disse.

- já agüentei demais – ele disse e começou a me beijar, colocando a mão na minha bunda, senti a tensão de seu corpo. Era tão bom ter ele, senti o êxtase da excitação passar pelo meu corpo. E tudo que eu queria era ele dentro de mim, fazendo nosso corpo ser apenas um.

Ele tirou sua boca a minha, começou a beija meus seios descoberto, enquanto minhas pernas abraçavam seu corpo.

Eu comecei a tirar a única peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo, ele logo entendeu o recado e terminou o serviço por mim. E quando vi também já estava completamente nua, só senti suas mãos descendo pela minha perna.

- esta pronta? – ele disse.

- oh Edward – eu pedi, puxando ele.

- acho que sim.

Eu senti ele, respirar no meu ouvido me fazendo ficar mais excitada. E quando ele finalmente entrou dentro de mim, estremeci todo o meu corpo, como sempre fazia. Um vento gelado, passou rapidamente pelo meu corpo chegando na minha cabeça, me fazendo perder o resto do meu raciocínio. Escutava gemidos,saindo de minha boca, suplicando por mais, enquanto ele, apenas murmurava coisas sem sentindo para mim.

Senti um liquido quente, se espalhar pelo meu ventre, e meus olhos saíram de órbita, enquanto conhecia o paraíso,meu corpo todo tremeu junto ao seu.

- oh Edward, mais, por favor – eu implorava.

- não quer que eu pare? – ele tava brincando com a vida dele não é?

- jamais – eu responde com um gemido.

Ele começou a fazer movimentos rápidos, saindo e entrando de mim.

- Edward, eu quero mais que isso – eu quase gritei, suplicando.

- Bella – ele falou, suspirando no meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos brincavam com o meu seio.

Ele entrou completamente, me fazendo da um gemido de satisfação enquanto um calor, que dessa vez parecia sair de meu ventre, me fazendo sentir o orgasmo, e meu corpo tremia como sinal de prazer.

Eu gemia implorando por mais, e ele apenas satisfazia, o que eu pedia. Estávamos completamente entregues a paixão,ao desejo de nosso corpos.

Na terceira ou quarta vez que cheguei ao ápice do prazer aquela noite, desmaiei de cansaço nos braços de Edward, que ofegava enquanto, me acariciava meu corpo.

Acordei, sentindo o calor do corpo de Edward junto ao meu. Eu estava deita com metade do meu corpo sobre do dele. O quarto estava escuro, e Edward ainda uma expressão serena.

Fiquei ali observando ele dormi,deitada no peito dele, e sorri. Lembrei das coisas que aconteceram, não sei quanto tempo atrás.

- Bella – escutei ele murmurar, enquanto uma mão afagava o meu cabelo, bagunçado.

- Edward – eu responde.

-a quanto tempo esta acordada? – ele perguntou.

- a pouco tempo, nem sei, estava te observando dormir - eu disse passando acariciando o rosto.

- você acordou para me olhar dormindo? – ele perguntou, dando um sorriso.

- acordei e quis ficar te observando.

- quer fazer o que agora? – ele perguntou depois de depositar um beijo carinhoso na minha mão.

- eu to com fome – admiti, sentindo um vazio no meu estomago.

- vou pedi para trazerem nosso café da manhã para o quarto.

- e eu vou tomar um banho – eu disse sem a mínima vontade de sair de cima dele.

- eu vou também mas antes vou fazer o pedido, me espera? – ele piscou.

- já estou esperando – eu responde, dando um beijo nele e saindo da cama, sem me da ao trabalho de me envolver com algum lençol.

A lua de mel, durou um mês, o mês mais curto da minha vida. Era tão perfeito esta com Edward viajando por lugares que eu já conhecia, mas com ele, tinha uma sensação diferente.

Conhecemos parques de Londres, e passamos um dia andando de ônibus sem futuro nenhum. Durante as noites costumávamos ir nos restaurantes mais diversos. Em Paris, fomos a nos lugares conhecidos, e em outros nem tão conhecidos. Ele era muito engraçado tentando me explicar algumas coisas que nem ele mesmo entendia.

Na Holanda, fomos para Amsterdam, sem duvida, o frio ajudou muito, ficávamos a maior pare do tempo abraçados quando estávamos fora do hotel. E dentro do hotel também.

Em Veneza ficamos poucos tempos, mas deu para tempo para aproveitar a beleza do lugar com Edward.

E depois fomos para o nosso destino final, a Grécia. Sem duvida, aquele lugar era um dos mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. A arquitetura antiga e combinava com o mar que tinha um tom de azul perfeito.

Conhecemos varias ilhas, nadamos praias com a água muito fria, mas Edward me aquecia.

Estávamos, saindo do aeroporto respirando o ar da velha Nova York, quando o celular dele tocou.

- alo? – ele perguntou – já? – ele perguntou satisfeito – nós acabamos de chegar, já estamos indo ai – ele falou me olhando, como se tentasse descobrir o que eu pensava- tchau – ele desligou o celular continuou o caminho para o carro.

-Edward, quem era? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

- vai já saber – ele respondeu, sorrindo da minha cara de insatisfeita.

- Edward, o que você esta e escondendo? – eu perguntei.

- vai já saber

- o disco arranhou?

- é uma surpresa amor – ele me deu um beijo, e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

- Edward eu não gosto de surpresas – eu murmurei como um bebê.

- você vai gostar dessa – ele garantiu – e se prepare, pois Alice, vai querer saber de tudo.

- Alice ta no meio, claro.

- esta – ele disse.

Eu passei o caminho todo pensando qual seria essa surpresa. Definitivamente eu precisava saber o que era, odiava quando alguém me escondia algo. O que ele tinha preparado dessa vez? Podia ter mandando reformar o apartamento,ou fez uma festa para nossa chegada, não essa hipótese não era boa, ele sabia que não gostava muito de festa.

Estava perdida, pensando no que ele tinha feito dessa vez. Que nem vi o caminho que estávamos fazendo. Não era para o apartamento dele, muito menos para o meu.

- para onde estamos indo? – eu perguntei olhando pela janela. Estávamos em um bairro, residencial, as casas ficavam separadas e longes umas das outras, escondidas por muros, a rua estava deserta, e eu pude ver que não se tratavam de casa simples.

- Edward – eu chamei a atenção dele quando ele apenas ficou calado e sorrindo.

- Bella se acalme, eu só quero te mostrar uma coisa – ele disse.

- Edward, um dia você vai me pagar, por causa dessas surpresas – eu ameacei.

- como? – ele desafiou.

- vou te surpreender, quando você menos esperar.

- tudo bem, pode demorar quanto quiser.

Ele virou o carro e entrou em uma das casas.

Era linda, tinha um jardim enorme na frente e logo depois uma mansão, me lembrava a de Carlisle e Esme. Ela era branca e tinha dois andares.

- Edward, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei arrumando meu cabelo.

- como assim? – ele perguntou fingindo esta serio.

- como assim? Nós acabamos de chegar da lua de mel, deveríamos ir para casa.

Ele parou o carro, e desceu me deixando com cara de taxo. Deu a volta no carro e abriu a minha porta para que eu saísse.

- estamos na nossa casa Bella – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- você esta louco? Essa casa é muito grande – eu disse.

- eu sei, mas como eu quero ter muitos filhos com você senhora Cullen, pensei que seria bom termos uma casa grande e com um lindo jardim.

- Edward você não existe – eu lhe dei um beijo.

- ah eu existo sim – ele me pegou no colo, como se fosse um bebe. Eu envolvi meus braços no pescoço dele.

- o que esta fazendo?

- estou sendo um pouco tradicional – ele disse indo em direção a porta.

- Edward me bota no chão –eu pedi.

- só depois – ele disse. E empurrou a porta com o pés, me deixando surpresa – Alice estava aqui com sua mãe e a minha, ela que decoraram a casa, espero que goste.

Fim do cap.

espero que gostemm


End file.
